


【中文授翻】The Hopeful Bachelors' Wedding Bands Shop【Celebrimbor/Maeglin】

by Lomaksarne



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, fallen banners, 兄弟变恋人, 友谊, 已完结, 快给每个人一个抱抱, 我努力意会一下作者的tag：, 无果爱情, 有点崩溃, 治愈文, 漠不关心的精们, 爱情, 破碎心灵, 第二次机会, 终将急死你, 维林诺重生文学, 虐文, 解决身心需求
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 103,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomaksarne/pseuds/Lomaksarne
Summary: 凯勒布林博在重生后的数个世纪里一直独自生活，认为自己已经在维林诺获得了相对的平静。然后迈格林出现了，他刚刚重生，对自己的处境并不那么满意。两人的生活都将发生意料之外的转变，他们将共度一段修补破碎之物、探索爱的意义的苦乐参半的旅程。翻译：狼君（LOFTER/冲呀@狼君_Lómaksarnë）Beta：索银（LOFTER/冲呀@索银）
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Maeglin | Lómion, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Maeglin | Lómion, Past Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Unrequitted Idril Celebrindal/Maeglin | Lómion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hopeful Bachelors' Wedding Bands Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103322) by [peachBitch1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachBitch1/pseuds/peachBitch1). 



> 译名及变化：  
> Celebrimbor凯勒布林博 - Tyelpe泰尔佩, Tyelperinquar泰尔佩林夸  
> Maeglin迈格林 - Lómion罗米恩  
> Turgon图尔巩 - Turukáno图茹卡诺  
> Aredhel阿瑞蒂尔 - Írissë伊瑞皙  
> Idril伊缀尔 - Celebrindal凯勒布林达尔
> 
> 译者的一点话：  
> 一言以蔽之，这是一篇“伤者相互救赎的故事”。  
> 这篇文的CP是摊牌/鼹鼠（外网叫fallen banners），维林诺重生背景，作者以细腻的文笔描绘了一段笑中带泪、温馨治愈的感情（确信）。诚挚建议大伙都来看看，本鼹鼠厨从来没想过摊牌和鼠的CP能这么香，看得我HIGH到不行整个人变成粉红泡泡（划掉）……我真的特别喜欢这篇文对两人心理的描写，以及他俩的相处模式！作者文笔很生动感染力很强（我不一定能翻译出那个感觉）！  
> 最后，请允许我向索银同学表达谢意，感谢她把这篇打开新世界的文安利给我，并帮忙beta我的渣翻///（致我们黄金般的梦想！！）  
> 译者是普通大学生，水平有限，不免有各种错误，欢迎各位指出。

前门的黄铜门铃宣告着访客的到来，泰尔佩急忙放下了他正锻造的那块钢铁。

他走出小屋的工作区，脱下干活时戴的皮手套，在围裙上擦了擦手心。无声地跃上一小段楼梯时，他尽可能地整理好了自己的仪表。顾客并不罕见，但由于铁匠居住于艾尔达玛林木丛生的山岗中央，他没指望每天都能有顾客，因此大多数时候都懒得打扮自己。

他家的入口被改造成了一间商铺。凯勒布林博转过通往柜台的最后一个拐角时，已经顺好了几缕从他乱糟糟的马尾辫上脱落的黑发，深吸一口气，摆出了最灿烂的微笑。

他走出去，看见一位黑发的纤瘦男性精灵正环视四周。精灵背对着泰尔佩，检查着一些锻造的门饰。不需要看见他的脸或知道他的名字，凯勒布林博就能猜到那是一名诺多。他的穿戴表明他来自提力安，此外，他还有着泰尔佩林夸见过的、只可能属于黑暗精灵的最深的发色。

泰尔佩移开自己好奇的目光，在商店柜台后面坐了下来。

“欢迎光临！”铁匠说，希望自己没有吓到那位陌生人，“我能为你做什么呢？”

男人转过身，泰尔佩的笑容凝固了。那名精灵显而易见十分英俊，却令人生畏。他的皮肤十分苍白，几乎是纯白色的，就好像他从未见光或者故意避开了阳光一样。他目光如炬，且瞳色漆黑，这使得他的瞪视引人注目，乃至一个稍弱的精灵可能会因为他的存在而彻底胆怯。然而，作为曾违抗索伦本人的人，泰尔佩并不会轻易被吓住。

时间缓慢流逝，新来者保持着完美的静止姿态，身上唯一在动的便是那双投向铁匠、回以细致观察的眼睛。他终于开口时，语调低沉而审慎，每个音节都咬得清清楚楚。

“你是否就是泰尔佩林夸，”陌生人问道，“费诺的族人，又被称为凯勒布林博，伊瑞詹的领主？”

“是的。”工匠轻轻点头。在这位神秘的客人面前，他无法再扯出微笑了。这类关于他身份的严肃问题从未预示着什么好事，不论是在他过去的时日里，还是在这蒙福的维林诺。“你来对地方了。”

陌生人并未作出任何评论——如果他注意到了凯勒布林博向左跨了半步，摆出了容易够到挂在墙上展示的那把剑的姿势的话。

“我是来找你谈谈的。”黑眸精灵的话让泰尔佩林夸猝不及防。

“我叫罗米恩，”他接着说道，“阿瑞蒂尔之子，又被称作……刚多林的迈格林。你也许听说过我。”

 _罗米恩。迈格林。_ 泰尔佩林夸听说过他，突然间，他的一些奇怪举动就变得合理了。在罗米恩说出他所背叛的城池时，泰尔佩没有错过他声音中的哽塞。

_叛徒。_

这个词悬在两人之间，如尖叫一般震响，即使没人将它说出口。凯勒布林博看得出另一人的脸上写满了愧疚。对他而言，那种情绪很好辨认。那是他熟知的。

“是的。”泰尔佩说得缓慢而谨慎，“我知道你。”

迈格林明显地僵住了。看起来，他一定在等着凯勒布林博拔出那把剑。

“嗯，”铁匠放松姿态，慢慢呼出了他不知不觉间屏住的那口气。“是我招待不周。你说想跟我谈谈，但我甚至没邀请你进来。请随我来这边——我会把茶水放在……”

罗米恩首次动起来时，凯勒布林博已经在往他房子的小生活区走了。

“别！”迈格林伸出手跨了一大步，立刻又缩回了自己修长的四肢，使那手势骤然而止。铁匠站定，疑惑地转过身注视着来访者。黑眸精灵正坚决而不耐烦地看着他。凯勒布林博想到那是拒绝的意思，很快就泄了气。他早已深谙那种伤害，那并不会给他带来多少烦扰。但紧接着，让他惊讶的是，男性精灵继续说道：

“你不需要给我提供茶水。我知道无论是在这里，还是任何地方，我都不受欢迎。我只有几个问题要问，问完立刻就会离开。我保证。”

凯勒布林博将眼神从地板上抬了起来，注意到了迈格林憔悴的身形和眉间的脆弱。他在迈格林的身上认出了另一种情绪——绝望，而它给了他再次发出邀请的勇气：

“我已经不记得上一次有人只为了谈话而找我是什么时候了。”他坦白道，注视着另一名精灵认真的脸庞上的反应，“我很高兴能够与你为伴，前提是你也乐意如此。你为了找我，已经经历了数日的舟车劳顿，我确信你知道我的身份。如果你宁愿拒绝我的邀请，我不会责怪你，但我只希望你那么做不是因为觉得我邀请你只是出于义务。”

罗米恩似乎也意识到了什么，但一语未发，只是用他移动时那种鸟儿般敏捷的方式点了点头。一旦下定决心，他便向泰尔佩前行的方向迈了几个长长的步子，然后停下来等待着主人为他引路。

凯勒布林博带着他走下一段短楼梯，来到了房子下层，在那里，他为自己置办了一间小厨房和一块生活区域。房间的一边有一条长木桌，上面摆满了锅、瓶子、烹饪材料、药草和各种各样的厨房用具。铁匠忙碌地投身于准备花草茶的工作，几乎如起舞般绕着桌子挑拣所需的材料，带着一股熟知所有物品的位置的轻捷。

同时，迈格林从房间另一端看着他，双手抱在胸前站着，尽可能地和他保持距离。他的眼中带着戒备，观察着那些例行公事的动作。泰尔佩注意到了向自己投来的目光，但没有发表意见。

“我来找你是对的。”罗米恩突然说。

“你这是什么意思？”泰尔佩林夸停止了研磨干草药，将注意力移向另一人。

“你独自一人。”迈格林说，“你很孤独，以至于愿意跟一个像我一样的人喝茶。”

“看看是谁在说话，”凯勒布林博反驳道，“你才是那个翻山越岭来找我的人。”

罗米恩撇开了目光，凯勒布林博说不准他是自尊受了伤还是感到了羞愧，但当他抬起头时，眼中闪烁着锐利的光芒。

“是真的吗？”他问，“他们说的关于你的那些话？”

泰尔佩向他投去一记危险的瞪视，但同时继续把草药放入水壶，就像迈格林未曾问过那个问题一样。他走向一张只有一把椅子的小方形餐桌，将一个空箱子推了过去。

“你是说，关于我和索伦的那些吗？”他坐到那个箱子上漫不经心地问道，并示意罗米恩在空椅子上坐下。

迈格林看着那张桌子和两个座位之间窄小的空间犹豫了一下，最后还是穿过房间，坐到了凯勒布林博对面。

铁匠将身体移动了些许，忍住了想要近距离审视客人的冲动。

“是的。”罗米恩说，他们现在坐得很近，他的音量也比之前更低。

“并非都是真的。关于那些，人们编造了长长的传说。”泰尔佩听天由命地长叹一声。他从房间另一边的窗户向外望，注视着令人愉快的晨光透过了帆布窗帘。“事实是，我们是恋人，我们一起打造了权力之戒。故事剩下的部分——我被索伦腐化、为了权力或影响力而制造戒指——是编的。”

他顿了顿，期待着看到客人因厌恶而哽住，但迈格林只是用那双锐利的黑眼睛看着他，考虑到两人正在谈论的话题，迈格林表现得非常好。

“那你呢？”凯勒布林博眯起眼睛，“他们说的关于你的那些事是真的吗？”

“说我背叛了刚多林？说刚多林因为我向敌人暴露了它的位置而陷落？说我……爱上了自己的表姐？”迈格林的嗓音突然变得更加尖锐，他眼中有什么疯狂而易碎的东西，让费诺里安紧张了起来。

“没错，那是真的。全都是真的。”迈格林的面色变得如石头般坚硬，他的表情再一次好似冰封，在那一刻，凯勒布林博想起了“罗米恩”这个名字提醒他的事——一头绝境之兽，在战斗和逃跑的本能间挣扎着——随时准备着攻击或撤退，好像他期待着泰尔佩林夸攻击他，或至少意图通过某种方式伤害他。

水壶在那一刻尖叫起来，凯勒布林博起身为他们各倒了一杯茶。他将瓷杯放在两人的座位前，在访客面前坐了回去。

“你已经被从亡者之殿中释放，”铁匠说，“你赢得了重新成为生者的机会。曼督斯已经做出了对你的裁决。我不会去做同样的事。”

罗米恩抬头看向他，漆黑双眼中的情绪骚动着。

“如果那是真的，为什么我依然被拒之门外？依然被避之不及？人人都害怕我，好像我只要活在维林诺，就能给这里带来烈火和死亡一般！

“母亲们在我面前藏起她们的孩子。精灵们拒绝与我交谈，假装他们没看见我。有些人甚至意图攻击我——为曾被我的行为伤害的他们自己或其他人复仇。”罗米恩苦涩地继续道，“如果我已经被维拉们裁决并被释放，为什么我依然觉得自己像个叛徒？！”

在他爆发时，泰尔佩沉默着。他一言不发，罗米恩便接着说下去：

“我想问的……我来这里的理由……”迈格林说，他的伪装已经仅剩无几，话语破碎不堪，泪水涌上眼眶。“会好起来吗？会变得轻松些吗？”

凯勒布林博觉得罗米恩已经得到答案了，但他似乎想要另一种回答。

在提力安和艾尔达的其他所有定居地，泰尔佩都遭受了相似的对待。维拉们已经宣布他获得了救赎、他的灵魂适合行走在生者之间，但精灵们可没有维拉那么宽大为怀，也不那么倾向于倾听和理解。

私底下，铁匠很好奇迈格林是不是刚刚才被曼督斯释放的，背叛了中洲的诺多精灵们最热爱的城市的他在获释之后，到底受到了什么样的对待。也许比泰尔佩林夸遭遇过的更加糟糕，毕竟泰尔佩林夸最终因向敌人隐瞒秘密而死，在某些人眼里，那弥补了他的过错。

“确实会变好……”他缓缓说道，“如果你能找到一个不会打扰到那些因为你过去的错误而羞辱你的人的地方，并且为自己找到一些事做——”他向他们四周的小屋打了个手势。“这里看起来也许不太大，但这是我的家。我可以在这里创作，出售自己的作品并舒服地生活。当然，我并不需要很多东西，但无论我想要什么，我都有能力负担。对我来说，这就是快乐。”

迈格林富有穿透力的眼神紧盯着他，凯勒布林博明显地感觉到他并没有被说服。

“如果你的情况和我的类似——我相信确实如此——那么你应该去找到能让你满足的事情，并全心投入它。”泰尔佩林夸接着说，“你有能投靠的人吗……在你离开亡者殿堂的时候？”

迈格林停止了对泰尔佩林夸的审视，渐渐放下了戒备。

“我有。”黑暗精灵解释道，“我的母亲在等我，而且我发现图尔巩已经原谅我了。他欢迎我回到他家，我被允许和我的族人一起生活在提力安。”

听到这些，凯勒布林博有些惊讶。他原本假设没有人愿意接纳罗米恩——不然，为什么他要费那个劲旅行好几天，穿过森林去找铁匠偏僻的小屋，并且几乎在他的接待下哭了出来？

“你不能留在那吗？”他问。

“我……我做不到。”迈格林说，他抬起双眼对上泰尔佩林夸的眼睛，那双眼中流露出哀求的神色，但费诺里安不知道它们在请求他什么。“你知道我故事的那个部分——我爱上了凯勒布林达尔。”

凯勒布林博突然就明白了。他模模糊糊地记起，伊缀尔和一名得到了艾尔达的礼物的凡人一起居住在提力安。他几乎要因为没有早点把这两件事联系起来而狠踢自己一脚，点了点头表示理解，之后便挪开眼神，以给黑眸的精灵一点私人空间。

“总之，”一段漫长的停顿之后，迈格林又开口了，他坐了回去，环视着小屋，“不管怎么样，有人买你的作品吗？”

在那一瞬，他的姿态充满了希望，而泰尔佩为他们换了个话题而感到高兴

“你会惊讶的。”他得意地笑道，“人们会很开心地购买美丽的东西，即便制作它们的是一双染血的手。那是我的父亲在纳国斯隆德的日子里教导我的，这些话至今都是至理之言。不然，你觉得我在公开了自己的血统和头衔之后，是怎么在中土生存下去的？”

“如果确实如此，那我能看看那些美丽到让精灵们愿意忘掉制作者的作品吗？”罗米恩回以一个微笑。两人的茶杯仍然是满的，冒着白雾，因为没有一个人碰过自己的茶。

“如你所愿。”得到机会展示自己的作品，使泰尔佩的脸上流露出了真切的喜悦。那是他人生中最大的乐趣之一。他站起身来，罗米恩紧随其后。

“我希望那不会让你失望。”工匠补充道，并带路到了他家的商店区域。

在他展示了自己的陈列品，并得到了迈格林的惊叹和赞美之后，凯勒布林博再难抵抗邀请他到铸造间参观的冲动，铸造间里的作品都太过私人或珍贵，因此不供销售。

“所以说，人们真的会经常买你的东西！”罗米恩看到泰尔佩当时的的珠宝佣金的数量，惊呼起来，“现在我也知道为什么了。”

他拿起了一枚浇铸得十分完美的银戒，它上面刻着他曾见过的最瘦劲而最精致的腾格瓦字母。

“这是一枚婚戒。”凯勒布林博说，“里面有一段小咒语，如果女士对她的求婚者说‘我愿意’，戒指上的刻字会亮起来，发出柔和的金光。”

他拿起了另一枚完全相同的戒指。

“这枚会发出银光，当两位新人在婚礼上十指相扣时，它们的光芒会交织在一起，就像泰尔佩瑞恩和劳瑞林一样。”

迈格林微微皱眉，但当他抬眼，看见泰尔佩林夸将第二枚戒指放进摊开的掌心时，他腼腆地笑了。

“有没有人告诉过你，这简直该死地浪漫？”他说，语调带着一丝苦涩，“我以前不觉得你是这种人。”

凯勒布林博沮丧地轻笑了一声。

“我不知道该怎么为自己辩护了。”他耸耸肩，“真不明白那种看法是从哪里来的。”

“也许你想把一枚这样的戒指送给某个人？”罗米恩戏谑地抬起了一边的眉毛。

“很不幸，并不。”泰尔佩摇摇头走开了，他的幽默感消失殆尽。“恐怕目前我没有任何希望。”

轮到罗米恩的笑容消失了。

“也许将来会有。”为了活跃气氛，工匠补充道，“希望如此。”

“为了你，我也这样希望。”迈格林轻声说，“我……”

他说得结结巴巴，泰尔佩林夸也不指望他说下去，但皮肤苍白的精灵坚定了决心，接着说道：

“希望有一天，我也能委托你造一枚像这样的戒指给某个人。”他抬眼看着凯勒布林博，面颊因尴尬而微微涨红，但他在另一名黑发精灵那里看到的——无论是什么——显而易见都安抚了他，令他小心翼翼地笑着说下去：“无法得到回报的爱真的令人疲倦……即使那就是我知晓的一切。

“其实，如果涅娜没有帮我说话，我也不会站在这里。”他说，“我在曼督斯的殿堂度过了数千年的时光，却依然无法忘记伊缀尔。我无法停止爱她。涅娜成了我那儿的常客。她试图帮助我，但那份剧毒的爱意已经将它的利爪深深刺入我的心，甚至连涅娜的眼泪都无法将它洗净。

“最后，她确信只有来自另一个人的爱能够治愈我，于是说服了曼督斯在时候到来之前将我释放，但只有在我放弃对伊缀尔的爱的条件下。

“我以为我能做到。”迈格林补充道，他的眼中泛起了光泽，“但现在我再次见到了她，让做到那件事变得没那么容易了。”

凯勒布林博重重地咽了口口水。他无法想象罗米恩在重生后再次见到他爱过、却不曾回应他的爱的人是一种什么感觉。想到不必再见到安纳塔，泰尔佩林夸感觉自己算得上幸运。他不确定自己能否在那种情况下活下来，而不被撕成无数永无希望重新拼合的碎片。

“她是一切我珍视的、我视为神圣的、我渴求的东西的总和。而她蔑视我。自始至终。”迈格林结束了他的忏悔，把脸转向一边。

泰尔佩咬着嘴唇，试图说些什么。

“如果你不想回去的话，可以留在这里。”最后，他发现自己这么说道。

迈格林倒吸了一口凉气抬起头，转过脸望向他。

“你并没有他们说的那么坏，如果你对我也是一样的看法的话，我找不出我们不应该互相做伴的理由。”泰尔佩耸耸肩，试图让自己的语气听起来随意一些，“你不觉得，如果我们两个都独自生活，似乎是一种浪费吗？”

罗米恩安静地看着他，泰尔佩认为他还需要更多的劝诱才愿意留下来，或者自己还需要再解释一下为什么有人想要他在身边，所以他继续道：

“我已经好几个世纪没有跟人真正地谈过了。长时间独处对于一个精灵来说不是什么好事。过一段时间后，对你也是一样的。所以，如果你没别的地方可去了，可以和我一起住在这里。”

迈格林表情肃然，但当凯勒布林博终于在另一名精灵紧张的审视之下结束了发言时，他的眼中流露出了困惑、不确定和怀疑的神色。

最后，那张面具崩毁了，悲伤与不太情愿的解脱之感杂糅在迈格林的脸上，他开口了：

“你确定吗？你真的允许我留下来吗？”他问，嗓音脆弱得近乎崩溃，“我不想要你的怜悯或者慈悲。”

“我不是因为这些。”凯勒布林博再次向他保证，坚持要再进一步，“我需要你的陪伴和帮助。此外，我听说你有寻找和精炼金属的天赋，我真的很需要有你这种技能的人。那能帮我节省时间，让我把更多时间放在创造上。”

“你在向我提供工作么？”迈格林突然笑了。

“何不呢？”泰尔佩微笑着回答，“我可以提供食宿，作为适当的报酬。”

罗米恩环视着锻造间，很明显在考虑他的意见。他带着一种欣赏与喜悦，看了看凯勒布林博凌乱地摆满作品、工具和材料的工作台，又转向带来阳光和鸟语的小窗。

“这么说吧，你家绝对需要整理一下了。”罗米恩说，“幸好，我也是那方面的专家。等我整理完这里，一切都将被编号、登记，并回到它该去的地方。更不用说，我会给你找到比——”

他拣起了凯勒布林博在不速之客到来前正在制作的铁架。

“——比这块半兽人垃圾好得多的东西。”黑暗精灵带着厌恶总结道。

“嘿，”泰尔佩林夸防御性地把那块金属从他手里抢了回来，“别太得意忘形了——我有我自己的工作方法，我宁愿让它保持原状。你会有很多自己的工作要做。”

“让我们看看谁的管理方式更省时高效！”迈格林带着嘲弄的笑容发出了挑战，而凯勒布林博忍不住要给出回应。

“接受挑战！”他说，两人的前臂交握在一起。

就这样，迈格林在凯勒布林博家住了一段时间。

……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈格林和凯勒布林博骑上了全维林诺最糟糕的马。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustrated by Lomaksarne（LOFTER@狼君_Lómaksarnë）  
> https://silmalda.lofter.com/

罗米恩并没指望事情顺利。跟他有关的事从未顺利过。

因此，当关于他住在凯勒布林博家的第一个问题出现并迅速升级成了一场激烈的争吵时——仅仅在他同意留下与声名狼藉的费诺里安同住的不到一个小时之后，他一点儿也不惊讶。

“但我更希望睡在那里！”凯勒布林博坚持道。他正在试图让迈格林去睡屋子里唯一的那张床，自己则睡在锻造间的小床上。

罗米恩无法接受这个提议，因为他反感在任何方面给主人带来不便。不幸的是，凯勒布林博比驴还犟。

“我拒绝睡你的床！”黑眸的精灵反驳道，“我在这已经是打扰你了……我宁愿去睡锻造——”

“那里很脏！如果让你去那睡，会让我很尴尬！而且，你也没有打扰我——你是我的客人，是我邀请你来的。我应该睡小床，而你睡我的床——”

“这不可能——”迈格林摇头，“如果你不让我睡小床，我就去睡地板。”

“你真的这么顽固吗！？”泰尔佩林夸猛挠自己已经乱糟糟的编发，“听着，我会把床单换了——”

“不关床单的事——这不是它们有没有你的汗味的问题！”迈格林挥舞着手沮丧地喊道，这是一次让他立刻就后悔了的失误。

凯勒布林博认真的表情变得戒备了起来，新近重生的精灵提醒自己得小心地处理这件事。迈格林并不怕凯勒布林博，但他也不想引出之前在凯勒布林博身上见过的那层尖锐的防御。另一名精灵身上清楚地发出的信号表明，如果遭到威胁，他将奋起反抗。迈格林感觉费诺里安甚至没有意识到他正在那么做。

“我接受不了你那么多的好意。”罗米恩赶紧解释，“任何人的都接受不了。我不配。”

“这与你配不配无关，迈格林。”凯勒布林博似乎放松了些，但仍旧皱着眉头，“这是最基本的礼貌，而且我告诉你，当我懒得上楼的时候，大多数夜里都睡在锻造间。去睡床——否则你将面临冒犯你的主人的风险。我坚持如此。”

罗米恩受挫地叹了口气。他只好同意了。冒犯一个愿意给他一个机会的人是他最不愿意做的事。

“上楼吧，我带你看看这里的房间……”凯勒布林博跳上了一段通往一间小阁楼的楼梯。

迈格林跟着他到了上一层，发现那里很小，有着倾斜的天花板。阁楼里有三扇门，每扇都通向一间和衣帽间差不多大的房间。

“这里是卧室。”泰尔佩林夸推开中间的门，一间有着木制家具的狭窄房间出现在眼前。

令人舒适的光透过圆形玻璃彩窗，照射在一张单人床、一个柜子、一张椅子和一些其他东西上面。然而，虽然陈设很简单，整间房却处在一种全然的混乱之中。床没有铺，一条毛巾挂在椅背上，地面上摊着几件外套，书和卷轴被扔得到处都是。在房门关上前的几秒钟里，那就是迈格林能从门缝中辨认出的所有东西。

“请原谅这里的杂乱——稍后我会帮你整理的。”凯勒布林博听起来很尴尬，脸颊呈现出了可爱的粉色。

罗米恩控制不住地笑得幸灾乐祸。

“这里是储物间——”铁匠用肩膀推开了第二扇门，那扇门打开时伴着长长的嘎吱声和什么东西被推回去的声音。

罗米恩往里看去，为门推得开而感到十分惊奇——另一边的房间被各种各样尘封的、看起来很古老的东西堆满了。那些东西大部分被虫蛀的木板覆盖着，但有一些闪烁着金属的光，另一些则露出雕塑和乐器的轮廓。流出房门的空气十分陈旧，随着门被推开，巨大的灰尘滚动在门后的地板上。

“你多久没来过这儿了？”迈格林挑起一侧的眉毛问道。

“够久了。”凯勒布林博耸耸肩。“那些东西不是我的。”

“那它们是谁的？”罗米恩一边问，一边跟着他到了第三扇、也是最后一扇门前。

“那是我家人离开佛米诺斯时留下的东西。”泰尔佩林夸说着推开了最后一扇门。门后的房间和先前那间类似，但有一扇在物品挤压之下半开着的窗户，使房间亮堂了一些。

“这些是我的。”铁匠向各种各样的东西打着手势。这里什么都有，从金属、工具到腌制食物和柴火。“我可以把这里弄干净，它就能成为你的房间了。”

“你真是太好了。”罗米恩真心地说，即便私底下，他很想知道自己该怎么适应从刚多林领主式的生活到住在树林中的一间小屋里的转变。

他想，如果凯勒布林博做到了，那么他也可以。

“如果你想的话，”泰尔佩林夸一边从楼梯上滑到楼下一边说，“我们今天可以去最近的村庄委托工匠给你造一张床。”

迈格林跟在他身后，更加谨慎地爬下楼梯，一站到地板上便转过脸面向他的主人。

“或者我们也可以等到明天，因为要去村子的话得朝着一个方向走四个小时。”凯勒布林博补充道，“由你决定。”

“我有一匹马。”迈格林提议，“我可以试着让它把我们载到那里。”

“听起来不错，如果我们不至于太重的话。”凯勒布林博的灰眼睛望向罗米恩，思索着说。

“我们的重量不是问题。”迈格林说，对另一名精灵回以同样的注视。

“那问题是什么？”铁匠问。

“希望你不需要知道。”黑眸的男性精灵疲倦地叹了口气。

……

屋外，罗米恩的马并不在精灵先前将它留下的木桩旁，那木桩指向泰尔佩林夸的铁匠铺。

“闪蹄（Sparklehoof）？”罗米恩唤道，他焦虑了起来，“闪蹄！”

“我从未想过在维林诺还有人偷马。”凯勒布林博诧异地评论。

“喔，它没被偷。”罗米恩恼怒地说，“或者说，要是它被偷了，偷马贼现在肯定已经把它还回来了。”

“为什么？”铁匠跟在正在附近的树丛中沮丧地搜寻着的迈格林身后，问道。

“你会知道的。”黑眸精灵低吼道，他的火气更重了。

可以料到，他们一定会把提力安最差的马给 **他** ，他想，能摆脱那头坏脾气的公马，他们肯定很开心。

“找到你了，你这四条腿的灾难！”罗米恩看到了他那匹高大的、深枣红色的马，大喊道。

闪蹄回他以满脸的蔑视。

“我知道你很不愿意，但是今天我们必须前往别的地方。”迈格林一边靠近那匹令人望而生畏的骏马、试图抚摸他的头，一边继续道。闪蹄猛地躲开爱抚，嘶鸣着，将屁股转向了它的主人。

“小心，它想——”泰尔佩林夸往回跳，堪堪避过了闪蹄向后踢向精灵们的蹄子。罗米恩轻车熟路地绕到了一边。

“我不觉得现在向它要求任何东西是个好主意。”泰尔佩林夸从安全距离观察着。

“没事的，它一直那样。”罗米恩说，再次靠近骏马，企图爬上它的背。

“你有没有试过用苹果？”凯勒布林博问道，与之同时，闪蹄正让迈格林的尝试变得极其困难。

“它会把苹果吃掉，然后依旧如故——”迈格林怒不可遏，他在数次假动作后成功地骗过闪蹄跳了上去，但公马突然人立了起来，使苗条的男性精灵砰的一声摔在了地上。

“你没事吧？”凯勒布林博将他从失控的公马旁边拉开。

“没事。”迈格林耸耸肩甩开了铁匠的手，脸因尴尬而滚烫。他跳了起来，坚决地向马靠近，“听着，闪蹄，如果你送我和凯勒布林博去我们需要去的地方，并带我们回来，我会放你自由，你想做什么就可以做什么！听起来如何？”

闪蹄怀疑地喷着气，但将一只思虑的眼睛转向了精灵。

“我知道你轻视我，更轻视提力安那些养育你、照顾你的人。我完全能理解你。我也天生就忘恩负义。”罗米恩继续说道，“但假如你让我骑上最后一次，我在那之后就给你自由。你愿意吗？我向你保证！”

闪蹄阴晴不定地甩着它长长的黑色尾巴，但接着平静了下来，使迈格林足以示意泰尔佩林夸接近它。

“它现在冷静了吗？”铁匠问。

“尽可能地冷静了。”罗米恩说，他先爬上了马。和大多数精灵一样，罗米恩骑马并不需要马鞍，因此，他的安全就全仰赖闪蹄来保证。“你需要我帮忙吗？”

迈格林向下方伸出了一只手给站在马边准备上马的凯勒布林博。

“不太需要，但还是谢谢你。”凯勒布林博笨拙地笑着抓住他的手，然后无需帮助就在罗米恩身后爬上了马。迈格林觉得自己几乎是毫无理由地和费诺里安握了手，但奇怪的是，这小小的碰触并未让他感到厌恶。

“对你来说我们有没有太重，闪蹄？”泰尔佩林夸问，马儿恼怒地用蹄子刨了刨地。

“别问他这种问题！”迈格林警告道，“他会故意载着我们去撞树枝的。”

凯勒布林博大笑起来，迈格林也抑制不住地回以微笑。

……

前往最近的村庄花了他们超过一个小时，因为无论闪蹄有多自傲，它都无法载着两名骑手疾驰。当他们到达一座西尔凡精灵的小村庄的集市时，已经到下午了。建立村庄的西尔凡精灵们在第二纪元末精灵对索伦的战争中被血腥的冲突赶出了中土。

凯勒布林博领路，穿过农村的集市到了一间木匠铺。

“你好，塞勒蒂尔（Saeledhel）大师。”泰尔佩林夸对出现在木工活中的赤褐色头发的精灵说。

“欢迎，凯勒布林博殿下。”木匠问候道。

“我来委托你再做一张床。”凯勒布林博说。

“喔？”塞勒蒂尔挑起一边的眉毛，目光扫射过泰尔佩林夸和罗米恩又转回来，“前一张床怎么了？”

“它和我刚买回来的时候一样坚固而舒适！”凯勒布林博让工匠放心，“我是替我的朋友问的。他会和我一起住一段时间。”

现在塞勒蒂尔看起来更困惑了。

“这么说另一名诺多精灵要住进我们的森林里了。”工匠认出了迈格林一身昂贵的提力安服饰，奇怪地窃笑道，“预料之中啊，我猜。这就是你的族人会干的，不是吗。”

他的语气听起来对迈格林不太友好，这点燃了迈格林胸中某些防御性的东西。

“别担心，手艺大师。”他插嘴道，“我怀疑我们中间不会再有谁聚在凯勒布林博的房子里。你们宣称属于自己的这座森林到目前为止都很安全。”

泰尔佩林夸向他投去反对的眼神，但迈格林无视了他。

“所以请问，你是谁？”塞勒蒂尔挑衅地将手放在了他的胯上。

“朋友们，别这样。”凯勒布林博站到了诺多和西尔凡的中间，那两人都已经开始扬起下巴。

“我是刚多林的迈格林。”罗米恩不管不顾地说，他的骄傲不允许他无视对方的挑衅。

泰尔佩林夸深吸了一口气，而塞勒蒂尔向后退去。他眼中难以遮掩的惊惶并没有给迈格林带来多少满足。正相反，那只在迈格林的伤口上撒上了更多盐——提起他的名字，只会给周围的人带来恐惧和憎恶。

塞勒蒂尔慢慢地点着头，似乎明白了什么。

“很好。你想要哪种床，凯勒布林博殿下？和上一张一样吗？”他转向泰尔佩林夸，就像迈格林不存在一样。

“是的，和上一张一样就好。”凯勒布林博扯出一个微笑。两人开始讨论报酬，而迈格林远远地走开了，他环视着小村，试图让内心平静下来。西尔凡的孩子们好奇地看着他，这让他的胃抽动起来。可以肯定，在今天结束的时候，他们都会躲着他了。一旦他说出真相，真相没理由不会散播开来。

一切都安排妥当后，泰尔佩林夸找到了他，拉着他要去探索集市。

“他觉得我俩很般配。”凯勒布林博开了个干巴巴的玩笑。

“唉，对此我并不怀疑。”无论费诺里安拉着迈格林往哪里走，迈格林都盯着自己的脚看。

“这并没那么糟糕。”泰尔佩林夸说，罗米恩抬起头，看见他笑得灿烂，“就算情况糟糕得多，我也会满足的。”

“如果连我的陪伴都能让你满足，你肯定是只身一人太久了。”迈格林皱眉。

“别再贬低你自己了。”凯勒布林博严肃地说，“别人做这件事做得还不够多么？”

罗米恩发出了一声矛盾的声音。他觉得凯勒布林博说得对——就算他并没那么恨自己，其他人也够恨他的了。

“我们买点东西吧。”泰尔佩林夸提议，“我家很久没来过客人，碗柜里不剩什么了。”

在几乎扫光了集市里一半的东西之后，凯勒布林博带着罗米恩到了村里的酒馆，让黑眸的精灵在不太熟悉的西尔凡烈酒和麦芽酒菜单里选点想喝的。

“这种果酒是什么？”迈格林问，无论在刚多林的短暂生命里或在重生之后，他都从没听说过这种东西。

“是种甜酒，会上头。如果你喜欢吃甜食，就应该试一试。”泰尔佩林夸咧嘴一笑，而迈格林顺从地叹了口气，同意了。他估计在他们开始拒绝向他提供服务之前，这可能就是他能在酒馆里受到欢迎的唯一时光。

他尝了一口酒，立刻为自己的决定感到高兴。

“我喜欢。”他好奇地观察着酒的颜色和粘稠度，满足地哼哼。

“我很高兴。”凯勒布林博举起他冒着泡泡的一品脱麦芽酒，笑道。

“那好喝吗？”迈格林问，看着另一名男性精灵一口就喝掉了差不多半品脱的酒。

“还行。”铁匠说。

“仅仅是还行？你猛吞的样子像个口渴的矮人！”罗米恩大笑。

“那肯定是因为我习惯和矮人们一起喝酒。”凯勒布林博笑道，“老习惯了。”

“我也是。”迈格林充满希望地回以微笑。那是他关于他父亲为数不多的美好记忆之一。埃奥尔带着他去蓝色山脉与矮人会面过几次。对年轻的精灵来说，那是怎样的旅程啊！罗米恩的心在怀旧中缩紧了。

迈格林将酒一饮而尽，把杯子放在了柜台上。甜味冲淡了酒精的烧灼感，但快感几乎立刻就击中了他。

“真不敢相信你让我喝女士的饮料，自己却痛饮麦芽酒。”罗米恩边擦干嘴角紫色的残渣边说，“干了它，凯勒布林博！”他拍着另一名精灵的肩膀，转向酒保。

“再来两杯他喝的！”

……

第二天早上醒来的时候，迈格林只确切地知道两件事——第一，自从少年时代以来，他从未那么醉过；第二，他不在他自己的床上。

迈格林一边缓慢地眨着眼睛驱除睡意，一边轻手轻脚地移动以防扰乱自己沉重的脑袋，同时用一只手肘把自己撑起来，环视着昏暗的房间。房间很小，依然黑漆漆的，它向西的朝向仁慈地确保了在迈格林和宿醉斗争之时，清晨神气的光线不会刺到他疼痛的眼睛。

他幸福地独处着，当他缓缓从狭窄的单人床扫视向四周凌乱的房间，前一天的记忆慢慢地浮现出来。他想起自己作为临时客人留在了泰尔佩林夸的小屋里，准确地说现在就在他的床上，但迈格林记不起他们是怎么从酒馆回到房子的了。

精灵放任自己倒回深灰色床单上，那床单在他睡下之前显然没被换过。床闻起来就像铸造间一样，这让罗米恩清楚地看到了一幅景象——一名脏兮兮的、摆脱了工作的铁匠在一整天的劳作之后撞进了褥子里，几乎立刻就沉沉睡去。

奇怪的是，这样的想法并没让迈格林感到恶心，即使他喜欢保持干净，且极少允许其他精灵碰他。那也许是因为他已经在凯勒布林博的气味里度过了一整晚，也可能只是因为他对凯勒布林博不那么介意。

在失控的好奇心折磨下，他稍微将脑袋斜向一边，闻了闻身下的枕头。在烟味、金属味和他前一晚喝掉的酒的臭味之间，他几乎能闻出另一种味道，那显然属于凯勒布林博。罗米恩想知道那能让他想到什么，于是更深地吸了一口……

罗米恩突然意识到自己好奇心的荒谬，急忙从床上弹了起来。他需要马上洗个澡。

用他因宿醉而笨重且不听使唤的四肢爬下楼梯是个挑战。迈格林完全不知道前一晚他是怎么爬上去的。他猜那就是醉酒的奇迹。

他漫不经心地去检查大门，想看看前一晚自己是否还记得礼貌地放闪蹄走。那匹喜怒无常的马并不在视野里，因此黑眸精灵觉得他俩中的一个应该是自行离开了。

迈格林走向厨房，高兴地看到他们还没醉到把在村里买的东西忘掉。那些东西被扔在房间正中，堆成了一座小山。

罗米恩东倒西歪地绕着它转，被一片混乱给惹恼了，结果却发现有人，或者是两个人，在小桌子上留下了没喝完的水杯。除此之外，桌上还有一袋打开了且被完全毁坏了的米糕，面包屑散落在那周围。罗米恩拿起纸袋却发现它是空的，叹了口气。他环视四周，发觉并没有早餐吃的东西。他突然意识到，铁匠没有仆人来帮忙打扫或是烹饪。之前他未曾考虑到这个。

在一股糟糕的漫无目的之感下，迈格林去找了另一名精灵，发现他在他的锻造间里，睡在一张缩在一些架子下面的小床上。凯勒布林博仰面躺着，头斜到了一边，嘴微微张开，正打着呼噜。他的一半身子都掉出了狭小的床位，一只胳膊和一条腿拖在地板上。和迈格林一样，泰尔佩林夸并没有换掉前一天的衣服，正穿着他带着污痕的铁匠服装，在那一刻，他的黑发几乎完全散开来，这让他整个人一团糟。

罗米恩久久地凝望着他的脸，第无数次想知道为什么这名男性精灵会允许他闯进他的生活并留下，然后摇了摇头。答案很简单——凯勒布林博很孤独。没有别的原因。罗米恩告诉自己，他应该为自己并非维林诺唯一一个过得一塌糊涂的人而庆幸，否则他会陷入彻底的孤单。正因如此，他们除了相互陪伴外别无选择，没有别的原因了。

最后，无心叫醒铁匠的迈格林让他继续一个人呆着，然后回到了厨房，试图自己收拾那里。

在他人生第一次试图自己扫地、洗盘子时，弄出的声音吵醒了泰尔佩林夸，不久后黑发的费诺里安就站在了门廊里，浑身没劲地看着他。

“你拿它的方式全错了。”凯勒布林博指着迈格林拿扫帚的手说，“这不是把剑。”

“你不喜欢的话，自己干好了！”罗米恩放下扫帚，抱起了双臂。

泰尔佩林夸只是从他身边走过，开始摆弄水壶。

“坐下。”他说，迈格林不情愿地照做了。开始泡茶之后，凯勒布林博拿起了扫帚。“看好了，然后学着点。”

罗米恩看着高傲的费诺族人像个女仆一样扫地，勉强忍住了很不庄重地咯咯笑出声的冲动，直到他意识到同样高傲的芬国昐族人不久之后也得做一样的事。

“你不该对塞勒蒂尔那么生气的。”泰尔佩林夸边开始为两人准备煎蛋卷边说，“他并非天生就不友善。他只是有自己的讨厌诺多的理由。”

“我没有生他的气，我只是不喜欢他对你讲话的方式。”迈格林说。

“这些人愿意和我做生意，已经很慷慨了。”凯勒布林博提醒他，“他们中的很多人在我的行动引发的战争中失去了生命或爱人。我不怪他们讨厌我。”

罗米恩顺从地叹了口气，感觉到相同的、曾刺穿他的心的疲倦在卷土重来。他想过一旦开始和铁匠同居，生活应该会变得不同，但看起来就算他的生活有些改善，改善得也并不太多。人们依然会恨他和泰尔佩林夸——唯一的区别就是他们现在不必独自忍受人们的对待。

“我要去洗个澡。你要不要也洗一下？”当他们吃完早餐后，凯勒布林博说。迈格林从他黑暗的冥想中抬起眼。

“好啊。我肯定在发臭。”迈格林很有自知之明地大笑道。他很高兴泰尔佩林夸的屋子里没有镜子，否则他将不得不忍受看见自己在喝了一晚上酒之后的样子带来的羞耻感。

“你可以先洗。浴室在外面，让我带你看看它怎么工作。”凯勒布林博提议，迈格林跟着他出了门，到了房子后面。

屋外，天色完美无瑕，鸟儿叽叽喳喳地叫着，绿宝石般的树叶在暖风中瑟瑟作响。附近的某处有河流的声音，迈格林观察着周围，注意到铁匠在一座小花园里种了玉米和水果。不远处有两座小棚屋，铁匠似乎把他的大部分材料和柴火存在了那里。

“这里就是了。”泰尔佩林夸指着其中位于一座棚屋墙后，放在地上的木板（palette）说。

“它靠雨水工作。”凯勒布林博指着屋顶上架着的水箱补充道。

“你拉这里，”凯勒布林博指向一条杠杆，“水就会开始从管子里流出。”

迈格林看见了泰尔佩林夸提到的水管，它就在木板的上面。

“我确定你知道怎么做了。”凯勒布林博笑道，他走开了，又转过头补充道，“给我留点水就好！或者不用了——我可以在河里洗。”

另一人回屋了，而罗米恩独自考虑着他的选择。即使是在埃奥尔位于南埃尔莫斯的老屋里，也有一间合适的浴室供他洗澡。要在没有围墙遮蔽的光天化日之下洗澡，这使他感到自己极端脆弱。

等到迈格林鼓起全部决心，并且偏执狂般地听了很久直到确定泰尔佩林夸是附近唯一的精灵时，他才飞快地脱光了衣服，开始在水箱微温的水底下冲澡。

“我忘记给你留条毛巾了！”他听见凯勒布林博的声音从转角后传来。

“啊！”罗米恩几乎在恐惧中咬紧了牙关，跳下木板去够自己穿过的衣服。

“我可以过来给你一条吗？”铁匠在流水声中喊道。

“唔……”迈格林发疯似的扫视着自己的身体。他身上没有明显的伤疤。什么都没有。他就和在贝烈瑞安德出生时一样干净而完整。

即便如此，仅仅是皮肤被看见的想法都让他颤抖起来。

“不，等等！在那儿等一下！”他喊道，用披风裹住肩膀，然后赶快向拐角跑去。他环视周围，看见泰尔佩林夸手里拿着一条毛巾，脸转向一边。“给我吧——”

凯勒布林博没有看他，把毛巾伸向他声音的方向。

“谢谢。”迈格林边说边赶紧走开，他抓着毛巾，试图对抗流遍四肢百骸的颤抖。这太荒谬了——他太荒谬了……

“你肯定觉得我很奇怪！”一旦拉开足够的距离，他就发现自己正这么对泰尔佩林夸吼。即使他飞快地擦干了自己，却依然在紧张中发抖。他的喉咙不自然地紧绷着，感到非常内疚……

“一点也不！”凯勒布林博喊道，“我一会来见你。别担心！”

罗米恩能听见泰尔佩林夸离开了，他安心地深深叹了口气。

愚蠢的眼泪夺眶而出，但他甚至不知道自己为什么在哭。可能是因为他安全了，或是这一次没有被人评头论足带来的感觉太好了。又或者，可能是因为他感觉凯勒布林博知道他为什么那样做，但他拥有足够的同理心来避免利用那明显的时机去伤害他。。

最后，他意识到，泰尔佩林夸知道被敌人殷勤对待的后果。和一个曾遭受了和他一样的折磨的人为伴，他没有必要感到羞耻。

迈格林收好自己的东西、穿上干净衣服，回到了屋子里。

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的很想把Sparklehoof翻译成蹄闪闪（（桀骜不驯的马就该有桀骜不驯的名字！  
> （闪蹄：杂修！）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈格林缓解了母亲的担忧。

在凯勒布林博家的第一个星期在各种各样的事务中飞快地过去了。一开始，他们几乎会在每个拐角处撞上对方——这在这座小房子中难以避免。很快，事情开始步入正轨，新的日常固定下来，在那之中，从早餐时的互道早安到睡前的互道晚安，迈格林无处不在。

新床被按时送到了，两名精灵将他们强大的头脑投入了工作中，他们制造了一架复杂得远超实际需要的起重机，来完成把床框抬到二楼的简单任务。在那之前的几天里，罗米恩已经帮泰尔佩清理了他卧室旁边的储物间，这样，一旦床被装好，他就可以立刻住进去。对他们而言，给新的卧室适当地配备家具并把它装饰起来仍然是一项进行中的工作，但与之同时，铁匠尽可能地招待好了他意料之外的客人。

回屋的第一个晚上，凯勒布林博发现入睡成了一件难事。并非因为他 **那么** 不习惯自己的床，而是迈格林弄出的那些细小的声响害他睡不着觉。精灵忍不住要去偷听风儿从他们相邻着的窗户中带来的、他的客人平稳的呼吸声和床板摇晃的声音。他的一部分对有人在那儿陪着自己很满意，因为那能舒缓他的心，让他比过去很长一段时间都更加放松。然而，他的更大一部分对紧握住每一秒的声音如此渴望，以至于睡眠变得遥不可及。

因此，泰尔佩转而凝视着月光在他房间的天花板上画出的树枝的影子，试图不去想事情是否会再次变得对他不利。

……

大概一周之后，迈格林在屋子里彻底安顿好了，他学会了所有的家务活，开始找事做来打发时间。

“你有什么锻造活需要做吗？”凯勒布林博的客人在他不知不觉间走进了铁匠铺。

泰尔佩微微吃了一惊，但他专注于精细的铆接工作的手没有因此颤动。

“怎么说呢……”凯勒布林博直起身子，将他正在做的精致的扣子放在工作台上。他的手指上全是烟灰和金属碎屑，因此不得不用前臂拨开了眼睛前的碎发。“让我想想……”

珠宝匠在锻造间里踱了几个来回，寻找着能委托给另一位精灵的工作。迈格林和往常一样一动不动地站着，全身上下只有锐利的双眼紧跟着泰尔佩的动作在活动。

“你能帮我铸点金锭吗？”凯勒布林博心不在焉地问，他的思绪同时在很多地方徘徊着。他为了让迈格林安顿下来而推迟了许多工作，之后还得把那些活儿做完。

“没问题。”迈格林耸耸肩，“我不是个珠宝匠，但我猜那和铸造钢铁差不太多。”

“嗯，如果那样的话，金子还是别了。”泰尔佩林夸嘟囔着去找别的活儿。

迈格林走到他步伐的轨迹上，挡住了他。

“你在怀疑我？”他淡淡地问，但凯勒布林博站得足够近，看得见另一名精灵眼中舞动着的挫败的小火花。

“有几个技巧，我应该在你开始浇铸黄金之前展示给你看。”泰尔佩解释说，试图绕着他走过去，“铸金可是头难搞的野兽。”

“让我试试！”迈格林反对道，他将一只手放在铁匠胸口，阻止了他溜走。

凯勒布林博定定地看了他一眼，但罗米恩并未退缩，于是他叹了口气。

“行吧。你先铸一件，在铸更多的之前让我看看。”他答允了。

迈格林点头，无声地转身，开始在工作室的储物柜里翻找工具和材料。

“如果你需要我告诉你东西在哪——”凯勒布林博刚开始说就被打断了。

“用不着。”迈格林表示，并继续强调他无需任何帮助。

泰尔佩林夸接着开始工作。不久后，他就做完了项链的扣子，然后把它放在一边，前去查看另一人的劳动成果。

迈格林的工作充满了自信和令人赞叹的精准。他用他的心灵手巧和坚定的决心弥补了经验的不足。很快，他就开始往一个小巧的铸块里倒融化的金水。从头到尾，他都不曾抬头寻求肯定或帮助。

凯勒布林博观察着他，同时仔细衡量着他的傲气。终其一生，凯勒布林博还从来没有见过一名这么不愿意和人协作或分享知识的铁匠。他回想着他知道的黑暗精灵的历史，觉得迈格林肯定是被他那臭名昭著的父亲——黑暗精灵埃欧尔——用那种方式养育起来的。没人知道南埃尔莫斯的铁匠锻造的漆黑刀刃中的秘密。据说，埃欧尔是独立工作的。他很可能自学成才，并且强制他的儿子如法炮制，而不曾教会他团队合作。

泰尔佩林夸很容易就能看到一幅景象：年轻的迈格林在一间了无生气的、黑漆漆的锻造间里，在一座甚至更加黑暗的森林中央，努力地试图打动他阴沉的父亲。而从中，凯勒布林博感受到了另一方面——他渐渐意识到，迈格林仍在努力证明自己的价值，即便这在泰尔佩面前根本没有必要。就算他发现迈格林的铁匠技能满足不了他的需求，他也不会把迈格林赶出去的。私底下，凯勒布林博觉得哪怕迈格林什么都不做，只是不时跟他说说话，他都愿意让迈格林留下。

“过来看看吧。”迈格林对他招手道。

凯勒布林博走过来，看了一眼迈格林铸造的贵金属。

“很好。”他称赞道，高兴地看见罗米恩的唇上浮起了一个浅浅的微笑。

“我说过我能行的。”另一名铁匠宣布。

“嗯，是没错。”凯勒布林博说，但他忍不住又加上一句：“这块金锭很完美，但它只是一块金锭——而已。”

“你在期待些别的吗？”迈格林对他皱起了眉头，笑容消失了。

泰尔佩认为，是时候开始把团队合作的快乐教给另一名铁匠了。

“让我教教你怎么让它变得更好。”凯勒布林博带着发自内心的兴奋咧嘴一笑，拿起了工具和几块天然的金片。

他并未等待迈格林回答，走过去代替了他在壁炉边的位置。黑眸的精灵向后退了几步，在胸前抱起双臂。

“你准备给我看索伦教你的东西吗？”罗米恩问，声音中锐利的边界让凯勒布林博顿了一下。

泰尔佩林夸停下了手中的活，转过身面向皱着眉头的男性精灵。迈格林此前从未用那种语气对他说过话，但其他人用过，而凯勒布林博知道那种语气的含义。

“他教给我们的并非全是邪恶或怨毒的东西。”珠宝匠据理力争，“他教了我们很多有关精炼贵金属、增强它们对咒语的抗性的知识，那些知识对制造珠宝和强力的物品非常有用。那些技巧本身是无害的——它只是用来为以后要对金属做的实际工作做准备。”

“这么说，一直以来，你都用从敌人那里学来的技术在维林诺卖珠宝。”罗米恩的指控现在没有那么遮遮掩掩了。

“我没觉得有什么问题。”凯勒布林博扬起头，感觉心跳加速了。他在想如果迈格林最终开始攻击他，他将付出什么代价。看起来，虽然迈格林并不在意泰尔佩和索伦之间的关系，却也有自己能接受的极限。

罗米恩向工作台后退了一步，而泰尔佩林夸眯起眼睛。迈格林能抓起来的金属工具太多了——凿子、锤子、尖头锉、钳子……

“放轻松。”最后，黑眸精灵说道，像安抚受惊的马儿一样在两人间举起了他空空的手掌，“我不想和你战斗，凯勒布林博。”

罗米恩的表情和姿势都没有攻击性。铁匠突然意识到自己是多么小题大做，不禁感到有些尴尬。

“我没——没有觉得——”泰尔佩的声音小了下去。他不知道怎样才能讲完这句话，而不使它听起来那么心虚。

“你会把锤子放下的，对吧？”迈格林感伤地笑了笑，而凯勒布林博愧疚地扔掉了那把不知何时握在他手中的锤子。

“我猜我应该预料到的，”迈格林继续说，他不再后退了，但仍然举着没拿武器的双手，“即便经历了那么多，你还是无法拒绝。”

黑眸的精灵狡黠地微笑着，但那笑容中并没有恶意的闪光——只有机敏的了然。泰尔佩感觉迈格林的目光直穿过他的身躯，但不仅仅注视着他无法放弃学到的知识——即使在不考虑其来源的情况下——的问题。他知道迈格林自始至终都在观察他，却不曾预料到迈格林的观察如此敏锐。这让他脊背发凉。

“如果你真的已经吸取了教训，也知道自己在干什么，那我没有意见。”罗米恩补充。

凯勒布林博深吸了一口气，试图放松下来。

“真的？”他问，因为他需要知道答案。他不想再忍受四周模棱两可的话语了，再也不想。毕竟，他已经得到了教训。

“曼督斯已经做出了裁决，并释放了你。那不是我们见面的那天，你告诉我的吗？”罗米恩又浅笑了一下，“我不是个道德家，但我倾向于用别人对待我的方式对待他们。我欠你一个机会，而我现在把它给你。”

疾驰的马蹄声快速靠近，沿着通往泰尔佩林夸的小屋的泥路，这使两人的注意力都转向了小窗。

“那一定是劳维里恩（Lauvelion）来拿婚戒了……”凯勒布林博说，他很高兴话题被岔开了。

他赶紧拿起戒指，然后抓来一片抛光布，开始擦掉它们上面想象出来的指纹。

“比预料中的早，不过戒指已经打好了，所以……”凯勒布林博压低声音，看了迈格林一眼。

“我在这等着。”另一名铁匠说，泰尔佩点点头，向店门赶去。

马蹄声在屋外停下了，但并没有精灵穿林而来。凯勒布林博等在柜台前，开始怀疑不管来的是谁，都不是他的顾客。他轻轻把戒指放在木制台面上，出门去确认外面的情况。

太阳和往常一样闪耀着——维林诺的天气从未真正糟糕过，即便在下雨天。凯勒布林博在阳光下眨了眨眼，注意到了一位美丽的诺多女士，她就在几码之外，骑着一匹白色的母马。她穿着一身银色的衣服，瀑布般的黑发垂到腰间。在那一刻，她的注意力集中在她正用苹果喂着的另一匹马上。那是一匹出奇眼熟的棕色骏马……

似乎是感觉到了凯勒布林博的注视，女精灵转过身，秀丽的脸庞在失去理智的狂怒之下皱了起来。她手中的苹果掉了下去，立刻就被换成了一柄长剑。

剑刃出鞘的声音让泰尔佩林夸的心猛跳起来，他蹦跳着向小屋后退了几步——他愚蠢地把自己的剑落在了那里。

“我没带武器！”他大喊道，比起阻止进攻者，他更想警告罗米恩——杀亲者很少在乎公平，这是凯勒布林博从他的近亲身上观察到的……

女精灵吆喝了一声，她的马飞奔起来，他们靠近凯勒布林博的速度比他后撤的速度更快，挡住了他逃往安全地带的路。

“我儿子在哪里？！”贵族女士大喝道。

“谁？！”泰尔佩喘着气，他的嘴显而易见运转得比大脑更快，因为在他问出问题的那一秒，他就意识到了面前之人是谁。

“我儿子！”阿瑞蒂尔·伊瑞皙怒吼着冲向他，剑指他的脖颈，“你把他关在哪儿了？！”

金属的冰冷触感让凯勒布林博僵住了。阿瑞蒂尔看起来已经愤怒到不需任何深入提问就会砍下他的脑袋，但谢天谢地，她问题中的儿子及时地跑出屋子，阻止了悲剧发生。

“母亲，不要！”迈格林惊叫道，他冲向泰尔佩林夸把他拉到一边，停在了在他和阿瑞蒂尔之间。“母亲，我没事！他并没强行把我关在那儿！放下你的剑！”

看到她儿子，伊瑞皙明显地释然了。要不是凯勒布林博还在渐渐退去的震惊中哆嗦，他可能会觉得这是一场感人的重逢。

“罗米恩！”她眼含热泪啜泣着，“你还好吗？发生——发生了什么？你没有回来，你的马——”

迈格林循着她的目光看到了另一匹马，低声咒骂起来。他的声音很小，足够表示礼貌，但因为泰尔佩林夸就躲在他的身后，他不可避免地听到了另一名精灵愈发下流的咒诅。

“是这头不忠的野兽带你过来的？”迈格林火冒三丈。他的母亲点点头，而迈格林向闪蹄投去了一束足以杀人的目光。那匹马甚至没有礼貌地抽动耳朵表示承认。

“闪蹄是一匹非常高贵的马儿——”伊瑞皙反对道，“它能带我找到你，我非常感激！你知道我们有多担心你吗？”

“‘我们’，你的意思是，只有你。”迈格林反唇相讥，抱起了双臂。

“你知道那不是真的！罗米恩，我们 **全都** 很担心你！”伊瑞皙责备他的儿子。“你叔叔很着急。伊缀尔也在问你的事——”

“别对我撒谎！”迈格林冷冰冰地嘶声道。阿瑞蒂尔似乎吃了一惊，但另一方面，泰尔佩林夸在听到那个名字的瞬间就意识到会发生这样的事，因为那个名字似乎像用刀切黄油一样把他的客人砍成了两段。“凯勒布林博，你介意——”

罗米恩转向他，泰尔佩了然地飞快点了下头。

“我到里面去。抱歉——”他迅速地对伊瑞皙鞠躬，匆忙回到了小屋。

一回到屋里，他就开始试图忽视从门廊传来的越来越大的声音。他拿起之前留在柜台上的戒指并把它们带回工作间，一路上不停地把它们擦得更亮。

但即便在铸造间里，他也能捕捉到他们争吵声的碎片，那两人论战的主题已经从迈格林的表姐转移到了他在泰尔佩林夸家里的生活。

**“……和索伦……”“……知道他是什么人……”“……不能留在这……”**

**“……不要评判……”“……和对我说的话如出一辙……”“……我在这里受到欢迎……”**

凯勒布林博叹息了一声，咬住嘴唇。他还没有幼稚到用大拇指堵住耳朵的地步，因此他拿起锤子开始敲打一块碎铁，只为了掩盖外面的争吵声。

由于他弄出的声音，直到罗米恩走到门口，他才听到另一名精灵急促的脚步声。

“凯勒布林博。”罗米恩叫他，泰尔佩转过身面对他阴暗的注视。

“一切都还好吗？”铁匠徒劳无功地问。

“不好。”迈格林坦白，他把两只手撑在门框上休息，内疚地低下了头，“阿瑞蒂尔想让我跟她回提力安。”

“喔。”泰尔佩艰难地发出声音。他喉咙发紧，使他难以让自己接下来的话听起来漫不经心。“我能理解。”

“我不回去。”迈格林拒绝道，“我想留在这儿。”

凯勒布林博几乎无法相信自己的耳朵，他也无法信任自己的话音，因此只是感激地点了点头。

“能麻烦你跟我来一下么？”迈格林恳切地伸出他的手。这是泰尔佩第一次听见另一名精灵的恳求。

“当然。”他说，握住了伸过来的手，使另一名精灵可以拽着他走出房子，到了阿瑞蒂尔站着的地方。

她已经下了马，看起来格外俊美优雅，正如她那明显地继承了她外貌的儿子。但她给人的感觉依然充满威胁，每一处美好的特征上都写满了出于保护目的的愤怒，长剑挂在她的腰间，它装在剑鞘中，看起来反而更加危险。

“母亲，请见见我的朋友和主人，费诺家族的凯勒布林博·泰尔佩林夸。”迈格林为铁匠介绍道。在阿瑞蒂尔带着厌恶上下打量铁匠时，他就站在他的身边。

“凯勒布林博，这是我的母亲，阿瑞蒂尔·伊瑞皙，芬国昐之女，刚多林的白公主。”尽管他的母亲并不承认，罗米恩还是继续着他的介绍。

“一颗明星闪烁在我们相见的时刻。”泰尔佩林夸礼貌地鞠了一躬。

伊瑞皙翻了个白眼。

“你把星星和剑弄混了，费诺里安。”她嘲讽地回答。

“母亲，拜托了，用他对待您的尊重来对待他！”罗米恩要求道，“我原以为，在所有人中，您最清楚不应该这么做。”

“我只知道我儿子不见了，而我在一名被放逐的精灵位于森林中央的房子里找到了他。”阿瑞蒂尔在胸前抱起了双臂，这让她看起来很像他儿子的女性版本——除了她那双明亮的蓝眼睛。“请原谅，我失礼了。”

“凯勒布林博没有被放逐——”迈格林争辩。

“埃奥尔也没有。”她打断了他。

“这座森林根本不是南埃尔莫斯——”

“这不重要——他是个比我丈夫还糟糕的选择！”

“母亲，这根本没有可比性！”罗米恩挫败地挥舞着手，“我又不是要和他结婚，他也没有要求我永远留在这里！”

凯勒布林博往回瞥了一眼小屋，试图想个办法来终结这份疯狂。

“您愿意留下来吃个午饭吗，尊敬的女士？”他提议道，打断了两人的争吵，“如果话语不能让您信服，那么不如来看看令郎在这儿过得怎么样？”

迈格林和阿瑞蒂尔对视一眼，转过来看着他。

“我接受你的邀请。”她气鼓鼓地说，“但如果你试图给我下毒或者下咒，小心点——我会知道的！”

……

那天晚上，伊瑞皙骑着她的白马离开了，她在拜访中看到的东西或多或少地让她满意了。

直到最后，她都坚持要迈格林重新考虑自己的选择，试图让他相信他属于提力安，但他儿子坚定不移的决心最终让阿瑞蒂尔许诺常来拜访。

“我会给你寄点家具过来。”她在提到他的新卧室的情况时说，“你是一位王子！你不能就这样生活！”

“希望她不会做得太过。”在两名精灵站着目送阿瑞蒂尔离开时，迈格林说。

“她只是在试着弥补失去的时光，并展现出她有多在乎你。”凯勒布林博为她辩护道。

他们站在林中小径的路口，就在指示出通往泰尔佩林夸的铸造间之路的路牌边。很快，阿瑞蒂尔的马就从他们的视线范围内消失了，马蹄声也不再能被听闻。

“她会有时间做那种事的。”迈格林说，“我不想让她知道我现在的样子。我得先打理好我自己。”

“迈格林，”泰尔佩转过身面对他的伙伴，“谢谢你今天这么激烈地维护我。你不必这么做的，我知道那位阿瑞蒂尔女士并不想冒犯——”

黑眸的精灵摇摇头，将一只手放在了凯勒布林博的肩膀上。

“叫我罗米恩。”他提议道，“我的朋友中从没有人叫我迈格林。”

“你应该早点说这话的，罗米恩。”泰尔佩林夸笑了，他发现这个名字被自己说出来的时候比另一个更加悦耳，“你可以叫我泰尔佩，这是我的朋友们用的。”

凯勒布林博因自己的话而畏缩了一下，内心深处的一个声音无益地提醒着他，曾有一个人虽然不是他真正的朋友，却也会用那个绰号称呼他。

 **“泰尔佩……”** 安纳塔的声音回响在他的脑海中。

迈格林什么也没说——如果他注意到了凯勒布林博脸上闪现的痛苦的话。

“那我就那么叫你吧，泰尔佩。”罗米恩微笑道，而凯勒布林博释然地叹了口气。听到这个名字被其他人说出来，对他而言大有帮助。

罗米恩那双在喜悦中如玛瑙般闪烁的眼睛也起了作用，现在他看起来年轻了很多，就像肩上的重担全都卸下了一样。这比他以往那副阴沉的嘴脸和冷淡的注视要好看得多。

“我们回里面去吧？”凯勒布林博提议。

“当然，我们该回去了。”罗米恩瞥了一眼渐渐暗下去的天色说道，“我希望还有足够的时间让你给我展示你那铸造金子的秘密。”

“只要你想，总会有时间的。”凯勒布林博表示赞成，两名精灵走上了回屋的小路。屋内的灯闪耀着诱人的暖光，泰尔佩已经记不清他上一次感到这么满足是什么时候的事了。

……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯勒布林博找到了迈格林并非铁石心肠的证据。  
> 图尔巩前来探亲，最终演变成了他侄子和外甥激烈的争吵。

数周的时间悄无声息地变成了数月。在罗米恩看来，蒙福之地的时间过得飞快。季节流转，但他和泰尔佩林夸的同居生活却少有变化：泰尔佩林夸教他珠宝匠的技术，同时对学习精炼金属的秘密展现出了无穷无尽的热情，而那是埃奥尔之子不得不提供的。

阿瑞蒂尔成了这里的常客，当她不能亲自来探望迈格林时，就会寄礼物给他。一开始是家具，当寒秋使更保暖的披风和毛皮成为刚需时，寄来的就变成了衣物。每次她来拜访小屋时，都会查看她的儿子住得是否舒适，这让迈格林不得不养成了让自己的住处保持良好状态的习惯。泰尔佩的房间也被包括在内，因为不论另一名铁匠的作品有多么精致，凯勒布林博往往都会忽视自己和自己的事情。

幸好，迈格林的存在和阿瑞蒂尔意料之外的出现给了泰尔佩林夸动力，让他开始保持房间整洁、编好头发，并时不时装饰一下自己。

伊瑞皙女士和凯勒布林博热络起来以后，把主人打扮漂亮就变得格外必要。她开始给凯勒布林博送家具和衣物，而罗米恩都不知道是该为之尴尬呢，还是该为他母亲表示喜爱的举动感动。那些东西第一次寄来的时候，凯勒布林博的脸史无前例地涨红了，他试图拒绝收下礼物，但迈格林警告他最好不要那么做。

“她会认为你针对她，然后带着剑回来。”黑眸精灵抓着珠宝匠的胳膊说。

“但我自己买得起这些东西！我不知道她是怎么想我的！”泰尔佩摇着头，试图掩盖自己的脸红。

“她喜欢你，就这样。别拒绝她的心意，否则她会很受伤的。我的母亲比你想象中敏感得多。”罗米恩坚持道，为表安慰，他用手来回摸着另一名铁匠的背。

驾着马车把阿瑞蒂尔的礼物送过来的两名诺多精灵看起来一头雾水。

“所以，我们用不用把这些带回去？”其中一人问。

“不用。”迈格林帮凯勒布林博回答，“把它们放在这就好。”

那或多或少解决了问题。

……

维林诺的冬天到了，鹅毛大雪和令人神清气爽的低温随之而来。那是罗米恩重生后的第一个冬天，在见识了阿门洲是多么缺少中土世界的苦难之后，他开始好奇阿门洲的季节变换究竟是一种自然现象，还是曼威和雅梵娜为了娱乐艾尔达，合力创造的一种不同的氛围。

罗米恩走在冰霜覆盖的树木间，身旁是只有边缘结了些冰、仍在流淌的小溪，认为答案应该是后者。维拉的行动确实达成了目的——精灵热爱自然，即便是诺多也能感受到和大自然间的纽带。因此，随着时间流逝，凯勒布林博和他每晚都燃起壁炉，他们比在阳光灿烂的夏日时更频繁地痛饮热茶、享用野味。盖在窗沿上的雪和屋檐上悬挂的小小冰锥带来了一种过节般的心情，他们在那种心情的驱使下去西尔凡村庄买了姜饼，又在酒馆里一起喝奶油啤酒。尽管迈格林一开始很怕遭受森林精灵的冷遇，但事实证明，尽管他们仍谨慎地对待他，却不太在意他在诺多内部犯下的罪行。

一个特别的冬日里，迈格林正带着他抓到的几只野兔从森林中返回。他已经在想象凯勒布林博将如何准备那几只兔子了，这时，在他开始视之为家的小屋前，他看到了一匹熟悉的深色公马。

“你在这儿干什么，闪蹄？”精灵嘟囔道，但并未生气。他已经有一段时间不再为这头阴晴不定的马儿恼怒了。

闪蹄冷漠地瞥了他一眼，接着开始大嚼泰尔佩林夸平常用来给锻造间生火的稻草作为午餐。罗米恩翻了个白眼。

迈格林看见雪地上陌生的足迹，停住了。他意识到有人来过，考虑到闪蹄的存在和他自己招引麻烦的体质，铁匠推断来访者只可能来自提力安。

罗米恩把猎物挂在棚子里，小心翼翼地走进小屋，无声地推开又关上前门。他在无意中听到了两个熟悉的说话声，不过他难以认出那个明显不属于凯勒布林博的声音。

“……美丽的作品。这个冠冕——”那声音说，但迈格林听不出讲话者的身份。

“事实上，那个是他做的。”凯勒布林博说，他的语调表明他正感到超乎寻常地愉快。

“真的？他真的很有天赋，不是么！他在刚多林的时候从不做珠宝——”

听到那座城市的名字被说出来，罗米恩意识到是图尔巩在讲话。他的舅舅会用一种特别的方式念他建造的城市的名字，仿佛他为建立它而投入的所有爱与心血都被囊括在了那个词语中。而迈格林的背叛让它们全都付诸东流，黑眸的精灵苦涩地想。

“没错，他学得真的很快！”泰尔佩林夸称赞他说，并继续谈论迈格林的成就，大概还把他的作品展示给他舅舅看了，而后者哼着小曲作为回应。

罗米恩溜到通往铸造间的门后，踮起脚偷瞄那两名精灵。凯勒布林博像平常一样穿着工装，而图尔巩身着一件厚厚的白色披风，其上衬着灰色的毛皮。他漆黑的长发打着卷儿披散在背后，一直垂到腰间，头顶上精致的银编头冠彰显着他诺多领主的身份。

“所以你俩会接付费委托，我知道了。”图尔巩边转身边说。

迈格林猛地缩了回去，紧贴在分开他们的墙上。

没人注意到他迅速的动作。凯勒布林博和图尔巩有很多让他羡慕的优点，但他们都缺乏森林生物的本能和反应力，那能力已经被罗米恩的父母埋进了他的血脉之中。伊瑞皙是天生的女猎手，她曾告诉他，他继承了父亲的敏捷与无声的步伐——在和埃奥尔的比较还没有变成对他们的冒犯的时候。

不管迈格林的潜行能力源于何方，它总是大有用处，尤其是在他被诺多精灵包围之时；诺多族纵然有很多长处，却不太擅长发现他们意料之外的东西。至少在为时已晚之前。

“你接到的活儿多吗？”他的舅舅问道。

凯勒布林博肯定是用手势回答了这个问题，因为图尔巩紧接着说：

“你不觉得，如果搬到提力安来住，你的生意会更好吗？”

“提力安……”泰尔佩听起来很谨慎。

“你会得到我的资助，”图尔巩坚持道，“既然我已经知道你离开了亡者之殿，你就不用担心在提力安面临的对待。你应该到我身边来，我的族人。”

“我不知道。”凯勒布林博试探性地回答，“但我非常感谢您，叔叔。”

图尔巩高兴地大笑起来，笑声伴着他移动的声音。迈格林敏锐地判断出他舅舅现在站得离凯勒布林博更近了。

“那么，考虑一下吧？阿瑞蒂尔因为和儿子分离而痛苦不已。她为迈格林等待了那么多年，如今他却远远离开。她很难过。”图尔巩继续说道。

罗米恩咬住下唇，在他的音调中听出了愤怒和苦痛。这份好心自然全是因为阿瑞蒂尔——他舅舅只是想迁就他的妹妹。他对她的爱是众所周知的，黑眸的精灵想，但忍受不止一名，而是两名流放者对慷慨的刚多林之王来说肯定也是从未有过的考验。

“我会和他商量这件事。”凯勒布林博答道，“但您不留下和他亲自谈谈么？”

“我不觉得他看见我会很高兴。我想，对于我的外甥来说，朋友的话语会比刚多林领主的邀请更有说服力。”

两人沉默片刻，然后图尔巩又开口了。

“请告诉他，我们欢迎他，而且很想念他。”他的舅舅表示，片刻后他又补充道，“他没有选择和我们同住，这让我很困扰。我不知道——我对他做错什么了吗？他有跟你说吗？”

“这不是我该说的。”凯勒布林博透露，他的声音强硬了起来，“但我不那么认为。至少，我不认为在他觉得您在他重生之后做错了什么。”

“他恨我么？”图尔巩问，迈格林听到他声音中不加掩饰的痛苦，不可置信地眨了眨眼。

“不！我相信他一点也不恨您！”谢天谢地，凯勒布林博立刻让图尔巩安心了。罗米恩的内心深处在听到舅舅的问题时痛苦地瑟缩起来。图尔巩怎么会想到这些！当然了，迈格林不恨他。他爱——

“他当然有理由那么做。”图尔巩哀伤地说，“我常常为过去发生的事自责。我应该注意到他的转变的。我应该更多地关注他，并问问他离开期间到底发生了什么的。如果我早点发觉，这一切都可以被避免——”

罗米恩咬紧牙关，手指痛苦地扎进掌心。他几乎藏不住自己了。他没想到舅舅会这样说，那些话让他非常难过。那不怪他，全都是迈格林自己的错……图尔巩怎么敢归罪于自己——

“他不会想让您自责的！”凯勒布林博坚持，“我不知道究竟发生了什么，但我觉得这种想法帮不到任何人。罗米恩得学会接受他的行为，并为此获得宽恕。抹消他的事迹也意味着夺走他被赦免的机会。”

“当然，你说得对。怎么说呢，我已经原谅他了。伊缀尔也原谅他了。”图尔巩承认，迈格林的心因 **她** 的名字而漏跳了一拍，“他还爱我的女儿吗？”

回答前的停顿让罗米恩全身上下都在紧张中颤抖起来。凯勒布林博会说什么？他应该告诉另一名铁匠别和他的家人讨论他——和任何人都不要！

 **求求你，泰尔佩，别搞砸了！** 他在心中催促。 **别背叛我！**

“这与我无关。”泰尔佩仁慈地宣布。然而，接下来他愚蠢的补充把一切都毁了，“但是，就算他还爱她，也不应该因此受到评判。他对她的爱是纯洁的，我确信这一点，不论它孕育了怎样的邪恶。”

 **哦，泰尔佩！我要杀了你！** 迈格林紧紧闭上眼，沮丧地咬住舌头。他试图对他的朋友发火，但事实是泰尔佩林夸在努力维护他——即便他的努力几乎出卖了他，这让迈格林的怒火并没延续很长时间。

“我也这么觉得——否则曼督斯是不会允许他离开亡者之殿的。”图尔巩坦白。他舅舅在犹豫中顿了片刻，然后问，“那你们两个如何？”

又是一段漫长的停顿，迈格林拿捏不准发生了什么，因此在拐角处偷瞄了一眼。在匆匆一瞥中，他看见图尔巩和凯勒布林博打量着彼此。泰尔佩林夸抱着双臂，而图尔巩看起来异乎寻常地不自在。

“你俩相处得如何？”见凯勒布林博没有回答，图尔巩补充道。

“嗯……不错。”泰尔佩谨慎地说。

迈格林深深皱眉，再次从门边看过去，只看见凯勒布林博坐下了，而图尔巩做出了相同的举动。一张工作台分开了两人，凯勒布林博将手肘撑在上面休息，同时图尔巩在烦躁中摆弄他层层叠叠的服装，近乎焦虑地整理着其上的褶皱。

“你们一起做了很多婚礼用品，我是说——”图尔巩说，而凯勒布林博叹了口气。

“婚礼，受孕日——我们的作品并不便宜，而且我们通常会在大场合拿到佣金。”铁匠回答。

“当然，我很确定。”图尔巩说，“可是所有这些浪漫的作品……我还以为……没有吗？”

凯勒布林博笑了。

“我觉得一位金发的精灵女士更有机会。”他表示，而图尔巩哼了一声作为回应。

“那就是为什么你们应该来提力安。”他舅舅力劝道，“那里有很多女精灵想买漂亮的小玩意，更有很多英俊的单身汉。我想不会有很多姑娘到这来吧？”

迈格林皱起眉头。他很想看看他们的肢体语言，以便在他们奇怪的话题转换中找到更多线索，但他不敢冒险再看一眼了，不然泰尔佩可能会发现他。

“不会，并不多。”凯勒布林博表示同意，“也许您是对的。我会把这个观点转达给他。”

两人都笑了起来，笑声听起来十分亲切。

“那你呢？你很关心他，不是么？”图尔巩说，而迈格林发现自己全神贯注地听着。他舅舅到底在说些什么鬼东西？

“当然。”凯勒布林博很轻易就承认了，“虽然他有那些我从没想过的传奇，但他并不难让人关心。”

“对。”图尔巩赞成道，“他比他知道的更容易被爱。”

一阵沉默。

“我也爱他，”他舅舅接下来的话让迈格林呼吸一窒。“我希望他能快乐。我不知道，那与我无关……但——行吧。祝你们都好。”

“嗯。谢谢您。”凯勒布林博答道，如果不看他的表情，很难辨认出他的语气。

“好吧，我不会再强行要求什么了。”图尔巩开口道，伴随着椅子移动的声响。

“并没有，您确定您不等他回来么？”

迈格林抓住了话中的暗示，认为是时候溜走了。他无声地爬上了通往二楼的楼梯，然后留在那儿听着两名精灵走向前门。

“不，不用了。我觉得最好别让他见到我。”图尔巩说着，“还有，侄子——”

两人刚好在迈格林藏的地方下面停了下来，泰尔佩哼了一声。

“你会告诉他的吧？”他舅舅恳求道，“阿瑞蒂尔会非常开心的，甚至我认为，伊缀尔也会很高兴能在那儿见到你。你们两个都是。她还从来没见过你，凯勒布林博，毕竟我们是一家人。”

“我会把您的邀请转告给他。”泰尔佩林夸向他保证。

图尔巩开始礼貌地道别，迈格林几乎要释然地长叹一声。但凯勒布林博带着一种奇怪的紧迫感打断了他的叔叔，那语气是他在两人共处时从未在铁匠的声音中听到过的。

“叔叔，有件事我得问问您——”泰尔佩的声音小了下去，迈格林听不见他在说什么了，那些话即便对他敏锐的听觉而言也过于微弱。

他探出身子，看见凯勒布林博和图尔巩站得很近，非常小声地交谈着。凯勒布林博双眼含泪，他叔叔说的话让他看起来悲痛不已。

“我很抱歉，侄子。”图尔巩说，音量随着他走开而提高了。

“没关系的。”泰尔佩说，值得称赞的是，他的嗓音并未颤抖，“谢谢您告诉我。”

“我希望我能告诉你更多。”图尔巩道歉。

“已经足够了。谢谢您。”凯勒布林博让他放心。

在他们互相告别、闪蹄的小跑声也渐渐远去之后，迈格林滑下楼梯跳进铁匠铺，他在那儿发现了怅然若失地望着窗外的凯勒布林博。

“嗨！”他简短地打了个招呼。珠宝匠大吃一惊。

“噢，罗米恩。”泰尔佩心烦意乱地转身，“有人来找你——”

“嗯，我知道。”迈格林打断他，抱起双臂靠在了桌边。

“你知道？”凯勒布林博看起来很困惑。

“对，我听见你和图尔巩讲我的事了。”

“什么——你为什么不——‘你听见我和他讲话了’是什么意思？”凯勒布林博支支吾吾地说，他光洁的前额上浮现出一道深深的皱纹。

“我决定不让你们发现我。”罗米恩回答，“而且我得好声好气地请求你，我不在的时候，请不要再讨论我了。”

凯勒布林博张大了嘴，看起来惊呆了。

“我真搞不懂你。”铁匠表示，他脱下皮手套，啪地一声把它们扔在了工作台上。“如果你不想让我代表你回答问题，就应该自己回答。”

“我不想和他说话！”迈格林大喊道，他注视着凯勒布林博从身边走过，离开了铸造间。

费诺里安没有回来，在前门的响声宣告他已经离开了小屋之后，罗米恩牺牲自尊跑出去追他。

他看见泰尔佩林夸走向了白雪皑皑的森林。

“泰尔佩，等一下！”迈格林追着他喊。凯勒布林博既没减速也没回头。“至少把披风披上，你这头犟驴！”

罗米恩迅速抓住了他，但让他停下并非易事。他们缠斗了片刻，在迈格林意识到发生了什么之前，他已经仰面倒在了地上。幸好齐膝深的雪帮他缓冲了一下，只伤到了他的自尊。

“不，不要！” 他在泰尔佩林夸试图走开时咒骂着抓住了另一人的脚踝，让他脸朝下倒进了新雪之中。

“你想干嘛？！”凯勒布林博用手肘撑起自己，他擦掉脸上的雪，怒吼道。他的黑发上依然全是雪块，眉毛和睫毛上也一样。潮湿的雪块在他的皮肤上迅速地融化了，罗米恩曾碰过那皮肤几次，他发现凯勒布林博的体温比一般精灵的正常温度要高。

“没什么！”他报以倔强的咆哮，“我只是想知道图尔巩邀请我们去做什么。”

“喔，现在又是 **我们** 了！”凯勒布林博同样固执地答道，他蹒跚着站了起来。依然躺在地上的迈格林够到了凯勒布林博的长腿，他用手臂抱住它们，使另一名铁匠直直地摔回了雪里。

“对，我们。我听见图尔巩也邀请了你。”迈格林阐明道，他为了把凯勒布林博压在地上，爬上了他的背。

“走开！”凯勒布林博嘶声说。

“你先把我想知道的告诉我！”罗米恩坚持己见。

“走开，不然我会伤到你的。”凯勒布林博平静而不带感情地说。

迈格林脊背发凉，他的本能比思维更快地感知到了那威胁的严重性，他突然意识到自己的错误，赶紧爬了起来。他在心底为不经意中点燃了凯勒布林博的怒火而自责不已，急忙把另一名精灵也拉了起来。

“对不起。”他开口道歉，感觉自己的胃在悔恨中痉挛。他开始明白，泰尔佩不喜欢被施压，哪怕是用一种无害的或玩闹的方式。在他的前生结束之后，他再也不这么做了。

凯勒布林博的皮肤立刻变得苍白，有些地方因寒冷和疲倦而发红。他抖掉身上融化的雪，没有理会罗米恩的目光。

“没事。”泰尔佩从牙缝中挤出一句话，“我很好。别把我当成玻璃做的。”

“我没在担心 **你的** 脆弱。”迈格林试图讲个笑话但失败了，于是他补充道，“我不是那个意思。很抱歉我之前因为你和图尔巩谈话而责备你。你是对的——我应该自己和他谈。”

那引起了泰尔佩林夸的注意，他的姿态也放松了。他微微颤抖起来——他只穿了一件亚麻衬衫、一条马裤和他的工作围裙，全身都湿透了。

“给你——”迈格林脱下他的刺绣披风，围在了另一名铁匠宽阔的肩膀上。

“哦拜托——”泰尔佩抗议道，但并未把披风还回去。

“我们现在回去吧？”迈格林充满期待地问，“我不希望你着凉。”

“我不会的。”凯勒布林博宣布，谢天谢地，他先前那种奇怪的情绪已经过去了。他跟着罗米恩回到了小屋。

……

泰尔佩换好衣服并在小火堆前弄干自己之后，迈格林给两人各倒了一杯茶。下午的阳光渐渐消失，而他们坐在一起，手握着热气腾腾的杯子。

“他想邀请我们去他家的尤尔日庆典。”凯勒布林博主动说，迈格林将视线从他的热饮上抬了起来。“他说他会很高兴见到你，也欢迎我过去。他还说阿瑞蒂尔非常想你，你回去参加尤尔日会让她非常开心。”

迈格林保持着沉默，在阴郁中思索着。

“那么，你怎么想？”一段漫长的停顿后，凯勒布林博终于开口道。“你想去吗？”

“我……”罗米恩叹了口气，“我想让我妈妈开心。只是——”

他看向凯勒布林博，发现铁匠正耐心地等待着他的回答。他猜关于早先的事，他还欠他一个解释。罗米恩下定决心，继续道：

“提力安的人太多了。”他说，“那里有太多熟悉的面孔。他们中会对我评头论足的人太多了。最糟糕的是，他们中间有一个人，她的评判足以把我撕成碎片。如果她用那种我应得的鄙夷眼神看我——”

“他说她已经原谅你了。”凯勒布林博当然知道他在说伊缀尔。“你舅舅甚至说她会很高兴在那儿见到我们。”

“你相信他吗？”迈格林问，但他问得充满希望，而非带着挖苦。

“值得一试，不是么？”泰尔佩林夸小心翼翼地说，“你不想抚平过去的伤痛吗？”

“我当然想！”迈格林激动地说，但他立刻就泄气了，“只是，我不太相信图尔巩真的原谅我了。”

“你该跟他谈谈的。”凯勒布林博把他先前的观点重复了一遍，“也许，如果你看到了我在他脸上看到的东西，就不会怀疑他的意图了。”

“懦弱的表现，不是么。”迈格林叹息道，幸好，泰尔佩没有答话。

“那你说的另一件事是什么？”过了一会，罗米恩小心地问。

他的朋友眯起眼睛。

“哪个另一件事？”

“在他离开之前，你问了他什么。”迈格林说，他为自己的偷听感到略微不适。

“你听了多久？”凯勒布林博皱眉。

“我一直听到最后。”黑眸精灵承认道。

“你躲在哪儿了？！”凯勒布林博不可置信地看着他。

“如果我告诉你，下次你就知道去哪儿找我了。”迈格林眨眨眼，试图摆脱自己的内疚。

“如果还有下次，我可能会把你赶出去。”凯勒布林博说，他音调中潜藏着的坚硬如钢铁的疏离感让罗米恩知道他并没有开玩笑。

迈格林重重地咽了口口水。

“好吧，我承诺再也不偷听你说话了。”他发誓，“不过，你能向我保证不再和任何人讨论我对她的感情了吗？”

“如果你听到那个了，那你肯定也听到了大部分的内容。”凯勒布林博靠回了椅子里。

两人久久地对视着，直到泰尔佩林夸用一声叹息打破了沉默。

“行，我接受。你不许再偷听，我也不会再和任何人谈论你。即便是那些明显很关心你、可能只是希望帮助你的人。”他简短地宣布。

“喔，那你也是他们中的一员？”迈格林咧嘴一笑，回忆着，“你说你关心我来着。”

“你在让我反悔。”凯勒布林博警告。

“我不相信你。我敢打赌，你喜欢我只是因为我和你一样有问题。”黑眸精灵取笑道。

“换个话题吧！”泰尔佩喊了起来。

“很好，我还有个问题。你和图尔巩耳语了些什么？”迈格林打趣。

“你怎么这样！”凯勒布林博站了起来，“我就不能保留点私人空间吗？”

“我还以为我们对彼此完全开诚布公。”罗米恩紧随其后。

费诺里安咬着下唇，仁慈地把他本可能对迈格林侵占他的隐私一事发表的任何评论咽了回去。最后，他的灰眼睛移开了，他似乎已经厌倦了争吵。

“我只是在问我妈妈的事。”泰尔佩承认道，他的话让另一名铁匠猝不及防。那是他完全没想到的。“我想知道图尔巩知不知道她在哪儿。他知道得不多，不过……”

凯勒布林博的声音低了下去。

“你从没跟我说过她失踪了。”罗米恩皱眉。

“因为她并没有。”泰尔佩说，“她只是想远离从前的家庭。她已经和库茹芬解除了婚姻关系，目前正在伊尔牟的花园里帮助其他人。”

“你有试过去找她吗？”迈格林小心翼翼地问。凯勒布林博仍在躲避他的眼神，当他望着墙上的某个地方时，那双灰色的眼睛又变得心不在焉，闪着泪光。

“直到图尔巩告诉我，我才知道她在哪儿。”费诺里安说道，摇了摇头。“这种事过于私人了，我不敢问其他精灵，也不知道该找谁。我以为她会来找我——”

泰尔佩几乎要哭出来了，罗米恩上前一步，张开了双臂。凯勒布林博抬手阻止他，摇了摇头。

“没事的。真的。”

“我知道。”罗米恩说，他把他的朋友拉进了怀抱之中。泰尔佩僵了一下，然后用手臂环住迈格林，和他紧紧拥在一起。他把脸埋进了罗米恩的肩膀里，黑眸精灵能确定铁匠在哭。

“维拉不愿意告诉我。”过了一会，凯勒布林博开口道，他仍在迈格林肩膀上啜泣着。“他们对我说那是她的选择。我不知道他们是什么意思。我不知道她已经死了。她在亡者之殿度过了漫长的时光，几乎和我经历的一样长。但图尔巩既不知道为什么，也不知道事情是怎么发生的。”

“我觉得她并没有跟着费诺去中土？”罗米恩问道。

“确实没有。事实上，我最后一次见到她就是在澳阔隆迪之后不久。她不想跟着队伍走，而且希望我和她一起留下来。她肯定试过逃离我父亲，但他找到了我们。我叔叔凯勒巩也在。我记得的不多，当时我太小了，但我知道他们吵了起来，就在他们对着彼此大吼之时，叔叔把我带走了。”泰尔佩林夸说得很快，他的话音不时被啜泣打断。“我不知道发生了什么，但我担心最坏的情况出现了。我父亲当时已经不正常了——他身上全是在海港溅上的血。他——他看起来完全是个疯子。”

“你觉得他杀了她？”迈格林说，他的喉咙缩紧了，属于自己的记忆从脑海中闪过——前生最糟糕的记忆。那比他经历过的所有折磨都要糟糕，甚于他在敌人手里忍受的所有，甚于他自己的死。他记得埃欧尔对着他举起了手，却杀死了他的母亲。他本能地把凯勒布林博抱得更紧，寻求着与他给予凯勒布林博的相同的安慰。

“我不认为他能那么做！”凯勒布林博抗议道，他听起来在试图说服自己，“我不信他会——他爱着她。”

罗米恩轻抚着他的背，试着安慰他。

“他为失去她而哀伤，而且很想念她——我记得他在他以为我看不到的地方哭泣。我问他我们能不能再见到她的时候，他也会哭。”凯勒布林博回忆着，“但如果他真的那么做了，我也不觉得惊讶。那可能是个意外。”

“对。”迈格林吸了口气，“是有这种事。”

“这种事确实会发生，不是么。”凯勒布林博苦笑着，为两人共同的悲哀了然地点了点头。

“确实会。”罗米恩流着泪轻笑道，他轻轻推开了凯勒布林博，擦掉眼泪。

两人有些尴尬，一边抹着眼泪，一边离开了对方。

“好些了吗？”迈格林试图让自己的声音欢快起来，可它听起来略微支离破碎。

“嗯，谢谢你。”凯勒布林博叹了口气，他坐回椅子里，抿了一口正在冷掉的茶。

“怎么说呢，如果你有一天想见她——”罗米恩小心地说，“——我们可以一起去伊尔牟的花园。”

“谢谢。”凯勒布林博试探性地笑了笑。

“随时都可以。”迈格林肯定地说，他思考着该不该说接下来的话，移开了眼神。最后他决定没有比现在更好的说出它们的时机了，于是补充道，“我也开始关心你了。随便你信不信。”

凯勒布林博大笑起来。

“啊，真是奇迹！”他假装惊讶地解释，“罗米恩，我已经开始觉得你是石头造的了。”

“哈，你懂什么。”迈格林害羞地耸了耸肩，“如果你用对待我的方式对待一块石头，就连石头也会心生感激的。”

“你这话让我都想把外面门廊里冻僵的、无家可归的可怜鹅卵石带进来了。”凯勒布林博面无表情地说。

“真好笑。泰尔佩林夸，你可真了不起。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 感谢阅读！我喜欢你们的评论，所以在这儿留下评论吧！  
> 下一章：节日即将到来，我们的英雄们需要好好温习他们的舞步了，一些让人害怕的团聚也提上了日程。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈格林和凯勒布林博启程去提力安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道我答应让你们看过节和家庭团圆戏码但这个过渡章节不知道怎么地就出现了总之祝大家看得开心（以上是作者说的）  
> 本章高甜！！！！！！（以上是翻译工具人说的）

两周之后，一架有芬国昐家族顶饰的舒适马车来接他们了。

图尔巩已经寄了一封信来提醒他们，而罗米恩也做好了回提力安参加那该死的节日庆典的准备。

迈格林把最后一件行李交给车夫，转过头，看见凯勒布林博拿着行李箱走了过来。罗米恩高兴地注意到，另一名精灵披着一件很高级的天鹅绒斗篷，那是阿瑞蒂尔寄给他的。那件斗篷的银灰色衬得泰尔佩眼中金属般的火花格外漂亮。

“你看起来有点寒碜。”凯勒布林博看着罗米恩自己的服装，指出。

迈格林咬住了下唇。从及膝的靴子到毛皮衬里的斗篷，他浑身上下都是炭灰色的。在他们即将在提力安见到的那些人——刚多林的遗民和他们的亲戚——面前，只有穿这种颜色才能让他感到自在。

“这是传统。”迈格林简短地说，他知道他的朋友很善解人意，能搞清楚他的意思。

“让提力安的居民回想起过去真的是个好主意吗？”凯勒布林博并没受挫。

“也许不是。”迈格林叹了口气，他略微转过身迎接凯勒布林博，然后拿起另一名铁匠的包裹，交给了他们的第二位车夫。

“我们很快就会知道的。”罗米恩边帮泰尔佩林夸打开厢门边继续说道。

另一名铁匠点了点头表示感谢，他回头瞥了一眼小屋，踏进马车。

迈格林跟在他身后，在他对面坐下。

车厢格调高雅，足够搭载八个人，他们每个人都有空间在两侧的长椅上休息。旅途会很长，但也会尽可能地舒适，这都归功于图尔巩。罗米恩试着表示感激——即使不是因这样一种不称职的感觉而有点焦虑和愤恨，这种感觉折磨着他，因他受到了一个他曾经如此冤枉的人的善待。

图尔巩派来的两名车夫中较年轻的一个敲了敲车厢门的玻璃。

“我们准备好出发了，殿下。”他有点紧张地说。

罗米恩点了点头，年轻精灵赶紧跳到了前面。和另一人不加掩饰的恐惧相比，费诺里安似乎对整件事都大为兴奋。

“你什么珠宝都没戴。”泰尔佩注意到。

“而你戴得太多了。”迈格林反唇相讥，试图终结这段对话。他根本没心情聊天。

“要我把它摘下来吗？”铁匠边问边把手伸向挂在黑色长袍上的银项链。

迈格林还没反应过来，泰尔佩就已经把项链摘下来了。

“不用了，戴着它吧。”他内疚地表示拒绝，在凯勒布林博把项链收起来之前抓住了他的手，“你戴的珠宝并不多。我真是个混蛋。”

泰尔佩怀疑地看了他一眼，而罗米恩滑进他身后的座位，从他手上拿过项链，戴回了他的脖子上。

“你看起来棒极了，泰尔佩。”迈格林向他保证，并回到了自己的座位上。“别在意我之前说的话——我感觉不太舒服。”

“谢谢你的称赞。”凯勒布林博脸上闪过一个笑容，“但我看得出来，你在逼自己去提力安。你确定这没关系吗？”

罗米恩低头看着他打着黑色鞋带的黑靴子，他苍白的、带着一对黑手套的手搭在自己的膝盖上。

“如果要我说实话，我希望我没答应过这件事。”他坦白。

“我们仍然有时间掉头回去。”凯勒布林博靠过来，把一只手搭在他的肩膀上，“我确信图尔巩和阿瑞蒂尔能理解的。”

“那你呢？”迈格林抬眼看着他，“我会让你也失望的。别否认这一点。”

“别担心我。我没事的。”凯勒布林博轻笑道。

迈格林更用力地咬住下唇，移开了目光。这是个诱人的主意。他只需叫车夫让马车转向，把他们带回小屋即可。在那之后，他就不需要处理图尔巩和那些认识他的人了，最重要的是，他不必再面对伊缀尔。

一想到要看到她容光焕发地站在那个原先是必死的凡人身旁，继续幸福地生活着，而毫不需要罗米恩——黑眸精灵的心便再一次破碎殆尽。此外，尤尔日意味着宴会、庆典、舞蹈、礼物——那么多为相爱的人们准备的庆祝活动——这一切都残酷地提醒着迈格林，他不配和美丽的凯勒布林达尔快乐地在一起。

然而，虽然他很想向脑海中的声音屈服——那个声音尖叫着说去提力安只会让他受伤，另一部分的他却同样无法拒绝去做那些能让凯勒布林博高兴的事。泰尔佩一直都很期待尤尔日庆典，即便他努力掩饰了自己的兴奋。迈格林确信这是他在独居多年后第一次有机会与人共度节日，然而即使迈格林这次能够留下陪着他一起度过，那也与被邀请回到诺多的社会中大不相同。迈格林能确定那是凯勒布林博期待已久的。

此外，凯勒布林博满怀希望地把图尔巩关于提力安的未婚少女的话重复了好多遍，他对遇见新面孔表现出了过分高涨的热情，还坚持说罗米恩也可以那么做。当然了，两人都心知肚明，当地的女精灵或男精灵是几乎不可能考虑和他们这样的人结婚的。不管图尔巩愿意为他们牵什么线，两人都还背负着耻辱柱。而且，迈格林的心仍然是那么绝望地爱着伊缀尔，以至于他根本不 **愿意** 和其他什么人见面。

罗米恩意识到他的朋友仍然在等待一个回答，疲倦地叹了口气。

“我们去提力安。”他最后开口道。

迈格林说服自己，那不会有想象中那么糟糕。他可以去见阿瑞蒂尔，同时略过那些公共节庆活动。另一方面，凯勒布林博能去享受庆典，去做普通人在那种场合会做的事情。也许，他甚至能邂逅一个足够有智慧的人，那人能放下他的过去，看到最年轻的费诺里安拥有的许多美好品质。看在他朋友的份上，迈格林确实希望如此。

听到他的话，泰尔佩露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

……

即便他们有两名车夫，而且经常在沿途的诺多村庄把疲惫的马儿换下来休息，去提力安还是花了将近一个星期时间。

有图尔巩的人和他们同行的好处就在于，不论他们到哪里，都无需自我介绍，而且会受到尊重。就好像他们不过是一对贵族，为了参加尤尔日穿过艾尔达玛去提力安一样。那让迈格林的心稍微平静了一些。

头三个晚上，他们都宿在图尔巩为他们特别挑选的奢华旅馆里。罗米恩注意到，图尔巩没在他们身上省钱——每个人都有一间自己的房间，里面的用品比黑眸精灵料想中的路边小旅馆多得多。

他们的旅途非常轻松。一旦最初的担心劲儿过去了，迈格林便放松下来，和泰尔佩林夸舒服地聊天吸引了他。泰尔佩的兴致似乎也越来越好。他常常望向窗外，讲着他在维林诺的童年故事。那些故事都十分快乐，而罗米恩很好奇他的朋友的童年是真的如此完美呢，还是凯勒布林博只是挑着讲了其中美好的部分。

有一次，另一名铁匠提议他们唱首歌来打发时间。

“我不唱。”迈格林拒绝道。

“为什么？”凯勒布林博问。

“我不知道。”他耸耸肩，“我只是不唱。”

“你有试过么？”

“没有，我也不打算试。”迈格林用这句话结束了话题。凯勒布林博也没有开口唱歌，说了些“只愿意和其他人一起唱”之类的话。

他们在白雪皑皑的城镇中度过了一段很不错的旅程，直到第四天天气突变。

一场暴风雪让他们不得不去路边的一家小旅店寻求庇护，那家店位于一片寒冷的森林中央。

罗米恩艰难地推开车厢门，但外面的暴雪又用它强大的力量把门关上了。冷风刮着黑眸精灵的脸，他一跳出门去，就发现自己站进了齐腰深的雪中。凯勒布林博跟着他，两人穿过几乎无法辨认的小道，走向一间双层客栈。

“我还以为维林诺的季节并不是天然的！”迈格林在咆哮的狂风中大喊道。

“就像？”泰尔佩吼了回去，两人走到客栈门口，然后赶紧往里躲，身后留下一串带雪的脚印。客栈里面塞满了其他旅客，他们也一样被糟糕的天气惊到了。

“没什么，我一会告诉你。”罗米恩压低声音，看着里面的人们。

不久后，他们的车夫也进来了。那两名精灵得先把马儿带进马厩，再为自己找避难所，他们从头到脚都盖满了雪。两人立刻冲向了已经非常拥挤的壁炉旁，与此同时，迈格林站在入口处，等着凯勒布林博和客栈老板说完话。

“他们没有多余的客房了。”凯勒布林博回来告诉罗米恩，“老板说他已经把所有地方租给客人了，甚至地下室和阁楼。不过，他说两名精灵可以睡在马厩里。”

迈格林弄懂了眼下的情况，瑟缩了一下。

“我觉得，在做出选择之前，我们应该先咨询一下海莱斯（Helaeth）。他认识路，可以带我们穿过风暴。”泰尔佩提议道。

罗米恩点了点头，两人找到两名马车夫，把目前的问题告诉了他们。

“请允许我这么说，殿下，”海莱斯——两名车夫中较年长的一位，说道，“对继续上路而言，天气状况太危险了。那可能会让马儿生病，甚至发生更糟糕的事。对精灵来说，马厩并不是最好的地方，到了夜里甚至会寒冷刺骨，但那也比前路上我们要面对的好一些。”

他的学徒希尔凡奈尔（Silvanel）和凯勒布林博都点头表示同意。所有眼睛都转向罗米恩。

“我们就住在这。”他宣布，同时想象着在马厩里住了一晚之后，他们闻起来会是什么样。

“我去告诉客栈老板。”凯勒布林博主动说，“与此同时，我们来点热饮如何？”

……

出乎罗米恩的意料，客栈中的夜晚变得非常有趣。外头的大雪在烟囱中咆哮着，但熊熊燃烧的火焰和河水般流淌的红酒与麦芽酒消除了一切隔阂，让陌生人们聚到了一起。很快，歌声、聊天和欢呼声就充满了小小的客栈，暴风雪被暂时地遗忘了。

他们在客栈里吃了简单的一餐，屋外的寒冷让热腾腾的炖蔬菜显得格外美味。凯勒布林博一直在给他们这群同行者一杯又一杯地点饮料，没过多久，四名精灵就像老朋友一样在一起欢笑畅饮了。

迈格林和凯勒布林博很少说话，更不用说那些关于他们自己的事了，但那没什么关系，因为年轻的希尔凡奈尔非常擅长讲故事，而海莱斯也有许多带着毫不掩饰的讽刺意味的好笑歌曲。因此，他们一直开心地聊过了午夜，直到女侍者过来告诉他们是时候去准备一张临时床铺过夜了。

一名马童带他们通过侧门到了外面。风暴已经过去，但残留的雪几乎高到一名成年精灵的胸口。

马夫举着一个火盆为他们开路，火盆中跳动的火焰驱散了严寒冬夜中刺骨的寒意。精灵推开马厩的木门，在马厩里，一些旅客睡在厚厚的干草堆下，身上盖着毯子和斗篷。醉酒后的鼾声四起，即使那些打鼾的精灵在干草堆和衣服下几乎难以被看见。

“这是给两位殿下的位置。”马夫指着一个角落，在那里，一大堆新鲜的干草已经被扔在了地上，覆盖了原来的那些。“其他人跟我来吧——”

“晚安！”凯勒布林博带着醉意快活地说，他的声音略微大了一些，引起了附近的一声抱怨。

“晚安，尊敬的殿下！”海莱斯回答，他推着希尔凡奈尔——可怜的精灵已经保持不了自己的平衡了，连话也说不出来。

罗米恩一只手抓住木梁以站稳，看了看分给他们的地方。那里全是干草，几乎就没别的了。

“能给我们几条毯子吗？”他朝马童喊道。

“恐怕我们没有毯子了，先生！”回答传入耳中。

“我一点都不冷。”凯勒布林博说着扑到了干草堆顶上。

“那是因为你喝多了。”迈格林指出。他还没醉到完全失去理智。另一方面，泰尔佩立刻就睡着了。

“绝了。”罗米恩呻吟着。

迈格林忍受着自己模糊的视线和不稳定的平衡，非常辛苦地把稻草分成两堆，成功地为每人准备了一个草窝。

“醒醒！”黑眸精灵用脚推了推他的朋友，而费诺里安不满地嘟哝了一声。

“到这儿来——快点！”罗米恩抓着他的手臂，把他领到了他弄出来的草垫之一上面。

在迈格林把凯勒布林博扔进草堆里并在他身上盖满干草时，凯勒布林博哼哼了些什么。出人意料的是，泰尔佩摸起来很暖和，跟双手已经快要冻僵的罗米恩全然不同。虽然马厩里的温度比外面高很多，但还是低到后者呼出的空气都会变成白雾。

迈格林泰尔佩林夸安顿好，赶紧跳进另一堆干草里，尽可能地缩成一团。黑眸的精灵把他加绒的斗篷紧紧裹在身上，尽管他用了最大努力取暖，却还是冻得瑟瑟发抖。

罗米恩徒劳地抵抗着寒冷，经受了大概半个小时的自我折磨。不久后，他已经能确定如果他就那样睡着了，一定会被冻死。酷寒逼得迈格林酒醒了，却让他感觉到寒意更加深入骨髓。

罗米恩剧烈地颤抖着，牙齿打着战，看向他的朋友。凯勒布林博看起来睡得很舒服，其他精灵的鼾声让迈格林很想知道他是不是他们中唯一一个受不了寒冷的人。这种想法让他觉得自己很差劲，他为自己的软弱而诅咒着自己。

不过，他再也没法一动不动了。他爬出稻草，移动着身子，试图让血液流过冻僵的四肢。

在他走过分配给两人的狭小空间时，眼睛不经意间扫过了他朋友所在的那团稻草。罗米恩一直在想，那里面会不会暖和一些，能否找到些借口钻进凯勒布林博的稻草里去。

几乎被寒冷逼疯的迈格林最终决定找出答案，他把手伸进了稻草堆下面。他碰到了泰尔佩的背，那周围是如此暖和舒适，导致罗米恩在有时间自我谴责之前，已经滑到了泰尔佩林夸温暖的身体旁边。

珠宝匠在半睡半醒间发出了一声疑惑的声音。

“是我。”迈格林说，他希望这句话足以解释一切了。他抱住凯勒布林博把他拉到身边，以尽可能地吸收他的温暖。

泰尔佩打了个寒颤，罗米恩将他裹住的冰冷的身躯无疑冻到了他，但他很快又进入了梦乡，让迈格林几乎释然地长叹一声。那儿暖和极了，他控制不住地要把自己的脸在泰尔佩身上埋得更深。他踢掉自己的靴子，把冰冷的双脚塞进了泰尔佩的小腿之间。他把冻僵的手挤进凯勒布林博的外衣下，发现费诺里安胸口光滑的皮肤几乎是在烧灼着他麻木的手指。

“要么这样做，要么冻死。”罗米恩打消了自己的疑虑，他试着不去过分地碰触另一名铁匠的皮肤，同时安于他衬衫织物底下的暖意。很快，他就沉入了甜蜜的梦乡。

……

第二天早晨，迈格林的黑眼睛首先看见了马厩天花板的木头横梁间弥漫的宜人阳光。他浑身上下都无比惬意，除了双手，它们迟疑的颤抖让他醒了过来。

他望向一旁，看见凯勒布林博从包围着两人的稻草中站了起来。他长长的黑发和发白的稻草杆纠缠在一起，斗篷歪歪斜斜地挂在一边肩膀上。

“你可能在想我在这儿干什么。”罗米恩有些难为情地开口道。

“嗯，是有点。”泰尔佩耸耸肩。迈格林注意到，他那股疑惑的神色让他看起来有点可爱。

“我决定过来找你的时候，你已经睡着了。”他解释说，试着让那听起来尽可能地漫不经心。他提醒自己，根本没什么好尴尬的——毕竟，他有一个完美的正当理由。“你似乎一直都很暖和，但我昨晚都快冻僵了，所以我觉得我可以过来。希望我没打扰到你。”

“没有。”凯勒布林博慢慢地说，“一点也没有。我很高兴你选择了来找我，而不是被冻死。”

“我很高兴你不介意。”迈格林说，他逼迫自己离开了泰尔佩附近温暖的地方，伸开长长的四肢。“我们应该去看看其他人是不是还能被称作精灵，还是说他们已经变成冰柱了。”

两人忙乱地爬出了稻草堆，依然穿着前一晚的衣服。他们并不怎么需要收拾行李——他们把东西都穿在身上睡了。

两名铁匠安静地穿过熟睡的旅人们，去找同行的另两位精灵。希尔凡奈尔和海莱斯仍然在睡觉，他们躺在一大堆干草、斗篷和毛毯下面，和另外三名精灵紧紧缠在一起。

“看看——”罗米恩指着他们，“昨晚就是这么冷！”

“你第一次说的时候，我就信了。”凯勒布林博转头瞥了他一眼，迈格林差点想踢自己一脚。他真是大错特错。

“我只是不想让你觉得……”迈格林哽住了，他无望地想找些话来结束这个话题。他开始意识到，他越是试图解释，说出来的话听起来就越是咄咄逼人。“不想让你觉得，我在占你便宜，或者别的什么……你知道我的意思。”

泰尔佩林夸哈哈大笑，他用手捂住嘴，以防止吵醒其他人。罗米恩不确定是什么事让另一名铁匠觉得这么好笑。希望不是他。

“上次有人想占我便宜，都是几千年前的事了。”泰尔佩眨了下眼睛说，“如果你对我感兴趣，我会觉得你是在奉承我，而不是冒犯我。”

迈格林眉头紧锁，试图搞明白凯勒布林博话中的意思。那听起来像个带着自责和苦涩的笑话，但与之同时，它听起来又过分真诚了，不像是在开玩笑。

“别得意忘形了。”他面无表情地回答，试图缓和两人之间突然出现的奇怪的紧张气氛，“我不好你这口。”

“我也觉得。”凯勒布林博耸耸肩，把注意力转向沉睡的精灵们。“让他们休息着吧。我们该去弄点茶和早餐了——我饿坏了。”

“我也是。”迈格林说，他很高兴话题换了。于是，他跟着凯勒布林博去了酒馆。

……

旭日东升，大幅升高的气温融化了昨夜大部分的雪，同一天中午，他们的马车就可以出发了。

他们到达了图尔巩为他们挑选的下一间客栈，于是罗米恩又能睡在他自己的床上了，在房间里，有壁炉和冒着热气的浴盆等着他。那儿还有一张舒服柔软的床，是他一个人的。然而，奇怪的是，一个人的房间让他觉得异常空旷。

他换上干净的睡衣，躺到了床上厚厚的毛毯下面。床单摸起来柔软却冰冷，不知不觉间，迈格林发觉他的思绪正在一次又一次地回到上一个夜晚。双臂抱着另一具身体的感觉缠住了他——不管他如何努力地试图不去回想。他从没想过和其他人同床共枕的感觉是那么美妙。泰尔佩的皮肤摸起来如此温暖，他头发的味道非常讨人喜欢，也许甚至有一点诱人。罗米恩先前刻意地不让自己过多地去触摸或者感受，但他的思维正在唤醒它抓住过的每一丝细微的印象。

 **这简直荒谬。** 迈格林心想，他在床单上翻来覆去，试图找到一个能摆脱那些想法的姿势。很显然，那种姿势并不存在，因为无论他怎样辗转反侧，那记忆都挥之不去。

**泰尔佩轻柔的呼吸声……**

**享受亲密肯定是件很正常的事，即便只是和一个朋友。** 他安慰着自己，并在心底责备自己对几乎所有方面的社交活动都缺乏经验。如果他交过更多朋友，爱过不止一个人，也许就不会为鸡毛蒜皮的事感到如此糟糕。

最后，他渐渐沉入睡眠，同时思索着早上泰尔佩醒来时他俩是什么样子的。他是在罗米恩的怀抱中醒来的吗，还是反过来？或者两人只是蜷着身子，面对面地躺着？迈格林想象着泰尔佩的拥抱，陷入了梦乡。在那样的想法中睡着的感觉好极了，即便它完全遥不可及。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 我很喜欢Inkstranger关于费诺里安的体温比其他精灵高的私设，于是我厚颜无耻地在这篇文里第二次借用了这一设定！这里是她的链接，您可以从这里找到她的汤：  
> http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯勒布林博和迈格林在提力安住了一段时间。

凯勒布林博已经六百年不曾踏足提力安了。铁匠几乎难以辨别这座永恒之城是否产生了什么变化。和中土比起来，维林诺的时间流逝得十分奇怪。有时，一个小时似乎被拖长到了无穷无尽，让人感觉时间完全停止了流动。其他时候，数十、数百年又模糊在一起，飞逝如同疾驰的溪流。但自始至终，蒙福之地看起来几乎未曾改变。

他们在尤尔日开始前三天抵达了，整座城市都沉浸在季节性节日的气氛中。装饰品和昂扬的气氛显示出提力安正在投入冬至节庆的准备。

马车带着他们穿过城市熙熙攘攘的街道，爬升到了芬国昐家族居住的上环城。他们驶过一座大花园，在图尔巩宅邸前的广场上停了下来。他们到达的消息已经传到了迈格林的族人耳中，一小群人正等在大门的楼梯上。

希尔凡奈尔为他们打开门，罗米恩先跳了出去，立刻得到了他母亲的迎接，她抛开所有客套，将他紧紧拥入了怀中。

泰尔佩林夸跟在他后面，对图尔巩礼貌地微笑着。随即，他把注意力转向他金发的堂妹，她站在略微靠边的地方，就在可能是费诺里安铁匠见过的最高大的凡人身旁。图奥的身高几乎和图尔巩不相上下，即便前刚多林之王是有史以来第二高的精灵。

阿瑞蒂尔结束了她长长的拥抱，她放开迈格林，立刻转向了虽然正尽力放松却依然有点紧张的泰尔佩。在不到一年的短暂时间里，她对他态度的转变大得惊人，已经从最开始的死亡威胁变成了给他寄礼物并在写给她儿子的信中祝他安好。此时此刻，她正用超出礼貌范围的家人般的手势迎接他，拍着他的肩膀并久久地抓着他，双眼满怀深情地扫过他的脸。

“泰尔佩林夸。”她欣喜地念着他的名字，“你能说服他过来，我真的太感激你了！”

“阿瑞蒂尔夫人。”凯勒布林博礼貌地点头道——她抓着他的手让他没法更庄重地鞠躬，“您高估了我对令郎的影响。”

“别客气！我知道那都是你的功劳，可别以为我会忘记你的好意！”她温柔地露齿一笑，放开了他。

泰尔佩将注意力移向图尔巩，正好看见迈格林向着舅舅鞠躬，并转向了伊缀尔和她的丈夫。

“族人！”图尔巩用正式的姿态欢迎了他，但他话语中的热情丝毫不逊于他的妹妹，“欢迎来到提力安和我家！祝你们在这儿过得愉快。”

“请接受我对您邀请的感激之情，殿下。”凯勒布林博回以一个比图尔巩的姿态稍低的鞠躬礼，“我很荣幸能到您这里做客。”

图尔巩走近一步，继续微笑地说着愉快的欢迎词，泰尔佩林夸以同样的方式回应着，但与此同时，他的眼神和思绪无意识地往罗米恩那边飘，后者正在问候伊缀尔。更准确地说，是在问候她的脚——苍白的精灵在她面前深深地弯下了腰。（the pale elf had doubled over in a bow before her）

伊缀尔站在比他高三级的楼梯上，挽着丈夫的手臂，好像害怕被绑架走一样。凯勒布林博听不见他们在说什么，因为他还得分心听图尔巩讲话，但从他站的角度，他能看见迈格林痛苦地皱着眉，表情被垂落的黑发遮住，大多数人都无法看到。

虽然泰尔佩早就知道这场会面对每一个当事人而言都将非常糟糕，没有一点喜悦可言，却不曾想到，目睹迈格林的不幸会让他的内脏如此痛苦地翻腾起来。

“让我把你介绍给我女儿——”图尔巩说，于是凯勒布林博的注意力迅速回到了当下。作为回应，他扯出一个灿烂的微笑并急切地点着头，跟着图尔巩走上台阶，到了他的女儿面前。

感觉到他们过来，迈格林趁机逃走了，他如一道影子一般无声地退后，要不是凯勒布林博的注意力已经完全转移到他身上，他简直要完全消失不见。

图尔巩介绍着他俊美的女儿，但泰尔佩正飞快运转的思绪被其他想法所占据，并未留意她美丽的面庞，和微笑中无法掩饰的一丝怀疑的畏缩。

那还是第一次，凯勒布林博意识到了和其他人比起来，迈格林有多与众不同。只和罗米恩住在一起在某种程度上几乎让泰尔佩林夸忘记了另一名精灵奶白色的肌肤是多么显眼，其上他漆黑的双眼又是多么突出，以及它们能变得多么捉摸不透且让人害怕。泰尔佩林夸几乎忘了罗米恩移动得有多悄无声息，他出现又消失的动作是多么迅疾，他能变得多么怪异、疯狂而与众不同。

凯勒布林博已经习惯了这些品质，甚至开始发现它们讨人喜欢。他喜欢罗米恩的双眼闪耀着反射亮光的方式，那让它们看起来像两颗漂亮的宝石。他的尖刻和他那敏锐的智慧让凯勒布林博欣喜。他突如其来的移动每每让泰尔佩有些脊背发凉。迈格林太有意思了，他一直在给费诺里安带来挑战。

但当他站在他的诺多亲戚旁边时，尤其是和他金发的表姐和她的凡人丈夫相比，迈格林卑微得如同逃离阳光的影子。他缺乏自信，不敢在他们面前挺直身子做自己。他似乎在期待着遭到愤恨——无论出于什么目的，他无力展现自己的骄傲，这招来了他人的痛苦与怀疑。而这一切都是在没人提起他过去做的事的前提下。如果有人记起了迈格林前生最后的背叛——凯勒布林博现在知道他的朋友为什么那么不愿意回提力安了。

“很高兴终于见到二位了，伊缀尔女士和高贵的图奥，胡奥之子。”泰尔佩林夸对两人分别鞠了一躬。

“我们很高兴能见到你，族人。”图奥说，而伊缀尔沉默着，在她丈夫宽阔的身躯之后寻求庇护。

显而易见，她不信任他，那意味着她不信任迈格林。也许，她也没有真正原谅另一名铁匠。这一次，罗米恩的偏执似乎并非毫无根据，凯勒布林博想。

泰尔佩林夸走到了一旁，以给他们谈话的空间。他已经成了判断自己什么时候不应该在场的专家，而且深知除非极其必要，否则不要凸显自己的存在。

图尔巩转回了罗米恩那边，笑容略微有些勉强。

“我们一直在等你来吃午饭，但如果你太累了，可以先回房小憩，稍后再来和我们用下午茶。”他说。

泰尔佩回过头，看见罗米恩站在马车厢门旁，好像正考虑着跳进车里启程回他们的小屋。

“如果可以的话，我们会去找您用下午茶，殿下。”迈格林说，音调安静而不带感情。他把眼神从地板上抬起来和图尔巩对视了片刻，直到他的舅舅表示同意。

凯勒布林博的肚子发出抗议的响声，但当仆人带着他和罗米恩前往他们的房间时，他什么也没说。

……

他们给了泰尔佩一间很大的套房，和迈格林的连在一起。两人各有一间客厅、一间卧室和一个阳台，但共用一间浴室。

他住的并不是一间客房，凯勒布林博在私底下想——那是给一位定居者或者家庭成员的房间。他提醒自己要记得问问罗米恩，在那之前有没有人住在这间房里，却因为泰尔佩的到访被赶了出去。

一部分的他心知肚明，没人在这些套房里住过，如果有的话，它们可能是为迈格林假想中的配偶准备的。

这是个愚蠢的想法，但它同时又在他的体内激起了一阵愉快的感觉。他还从未被什么人的家人像对待未婚夫一样对待过，即便那并非事实，短暂地想象那样的场景倒也不难。

如果他真的是迈格林的未婚夫，那该多好。泰尔佩林夸的父亲一族都还在曼督斯里，很可能直到阿尔达重造才会被放出来，同时他家族里其余的人都疏远了他，在这样的情况下，和伊瑞皙及图尔巩待在一起让他感觉很好。更不用说罗米恩自己了……

然而，这种想法很危险。他最不需要的就是开始寄希望于会有什么事发生在罗米恩和他之间。另一名精灵已经清楚地表明了，他并没有那种想法。

凯勒布林博并非没有试探过几次。不幸的是，他的大多数努力都被迈格林完全忽视了；在罗米恩难得地搞懂了凯勒布林博的意思之时，他又要么表现得让人捉摸不透，要么回凯勒布林博以温和的责备。

而泰尔佩就在那里划下了红线——他不想再让自己受伤了。

凯勒布林博抛开那些无望的念头，迅速地洗了个澡，换好衣服；他对下楼去找其他人满怀热情，这让他的动作又快又充满了活力。不到半个小时，他就做好了去用下午茶的准备。

另一方面，罗米恩在那时才开始做准备。他敲了敲他们共用的浴室门，以宣告自己的存在。

“啊？！”泰尔佩林夸从里面把门打开时，罗米恩看起来稍微被吓到了。

“怎么了？”凯勒布林博问。

“我只是想告诉你我要去洗澡了。”迈格林小心地移开目光说道，“别进来。”

“这你用不着告诉我。”凯勒布林博责备地说，“我知道进门前要先敲门。”

“很好。”罗米恩点点头，飞快地抬眸瞥了一眼，然后抓住门把手，关上了两人之间的门。

……

三个小时后，一名侍者敲了敲门，泰尔佩从他俯瞰城市的窗台上跳了起来。他理了理身上正式的长袍，在踏出房间之前最后一次迅速地梳了下头。

迈格林花了长得多的时间做同样的事，导致凯勒布林博和侍者尴尬地等在他的门外。黑眸的精灵终于现身之时，穿着和先前一样的黑衣服，脸色比之前还要阴沉。

侍者赶紧为他们带路，他走在两名黑发诺多前面，甚至不曾回头瞥一眼以确认他们是否跟上了。

凯勒布林博和罗米恩是同一条战线上的人，但罗米恩至今都没有以任何方式表示过他知道这一点。凯勒布林博静静地把一只手搭在了迈格林的肩膀上，这吓了他的朋友一跳，他猛地抬头看向他。

 **你还好吗？** 泰尔佩试图尽可能地用眼神传达他的担忧。他用意念交流的天赋并不比普通精灵强，但迈格林回答的眼神表明他读懂了泰尔佩的意思，因为那双黑色的眼睛变得柔和了，而他点了点头。

他们走下通往一楼的旋梯时，罗米恩突然伸手抓住了泰尔佩的胳膊，动作之用力让他有点难受。凯勒布林博摸了摸他朋友的手肘作为回答，提醒他，他还在他的身边。

 **拜托了，别丢下我一个人。** 就在他们走进阳光下，去和图尔巩家族的人一同用下午茶之前，迈格林久久地凝望着泰尔佩林夸，他的眼睛似乎在这样说。

……

尤尔日前剩下的三天飞快地过去了，虽然它们和迈格林担心的一样很不自然。在那段短暂的时间里，阿瑞蒂尔带他们去了提力安的集市。

“你们肯定需要很多东西！”她坚定地说。

凯勒布林博曾试着回绝，他并不喜欢集市和拥挤的地方，但罗米恩恳求的神色和伊瑞皙的坚持让他同意了。

当然了，阿瑞蒂尔对给他们每人都买点东西格外执着。泰尔佩已经开始感觉她似乎确实把他收养了。这倒不是件坏事，虽说她表示喜爱的行为经常出乎他的意料。还好，他已经制作了一顶精致的、镶嵌着和她很配的火红色月长石的白金额冠，打算在尤尔日那天送给她作为一点报答。

他也为其他亲戚做了礼物——给图尔巩的是一枚镶着大块蓝宝石的银胸针，以和他深蓝色的眼睛相称；给伊缀尔的是一对金耳环，上面装饰着用果绿色橄榄石制作的小花，据迈格林所说，那是她最喜欢的颜色；给图奥的则是一把捕猎用的匕首，在诺多的社会里送那种礼物总不会出错。在过去的年月里，凯勒布林博接过无数制造礼品匕首的委托，他觉得自己铸剑的技术已经好到甚至能给这名受尊敬的凡人留下深刻印象了。

至于罗米恩，泰尔佩已经苦思冥想了很久应该送他什么。在他知道他们要去提力安之前，他就开始想了。他造了一堆堆的手镯、项链、耳环——都是银制的，镶着黑色或蓝色的宝石——然后又把它们全扔掉了。他甚至试过用金子，想象着它在罗米恩冷色调的皮肤上会变得充满异国情调而诱人。有一说一，这挺奇怪的，但迈格林自己难道不就是一大堆矛盾的集合体吗……

最后，几乎是在偶然之间，泰尔佩林夸得到了一块罕见的黑色猫眼石，这块石头远看几乎是不透明的，但如果从近处观察，它会折射出动人心魄的光束与千变万化的色彩。它太能让他联想起罗米恩了，因此他没有错过这块石头，而是花光积蓄买下了它。

他用装置工作了一段时间，试图为它造出完美的模具；设计完成时，他铸造出了一枚白金的戒指。当然了，他故意避开了银——银戒是配偶之间交换的，而他不想给迈格林任何无意间的暗示。这份礼物没有那种意思。那只是他想赠送给朋友的东西。

造好的戒指漂亮极了，泰尔佩迫不及待地要在尤尔日上把它送给迈格林。他得想个办法把这块石头有多像迈格林告诉他，但得用一种不像误入歧途的表白的方式。他想用这份礼物增强迈格林的自信心，也许还能让他认识到自己的美好品质，并欣赏它们。

阿瑞蒂尔给泰尔佩林夸的礼物又是新衣服。迈格林的母亲在集市里搜寻了很久，最后带他们去找了她的裁缝，要给他们做配得上王子身份的礼服。

“尤尔日的时候能做好吗？”她问领头的女裁缝。

“为了您，我的女士，当然可以。”裁缝笑道。

当罗米恩没在看着时，她的一些年轻学徒偷偷瞥向他，而凯勒布林博并未忽视那些眼神。那之中没有恐惧或恶心，而是充满了欣赏与羞赧。这些女精灵很可能并不知道她们面前的人是谁，也可能她们太过年轻、无忧无虑，因此根本不在意这种事。迈格林非常引人注目，甚至能让那些因他的脸皱起眉头的人在他移开他锐利的目光时上上下下地打量他。

给凯勒布林博量尺寸的女孩之一把目光从她正在测量的凯勒布林博的手腕上抬了起来，看向他的脸。

“您的手很好看，殿下。您肯定是位音乐家。”她说，两人眼神交汇时，她的脸刷地一下红了，“我是说——我量过很多尺寸——然后——我是说——”

“其实我是个铁匠。”他回以微笑，感觉自己的脸因她的注意而有些微微发烫。他赶紧移开目光，发现罗米恩正看着他。另一名精灵叉着腰观察着他们的对话。他似乎是恼怒地翻了个白眼。

另一名精灵——正在测量背部的尺寸——轻轻把可怜的女孩推开了。

“把数据写下来！”她催促道，这位慌张的女孩一头扎进了工作中，在角落里的一张纸上匆忙地记着笔记。

他们一走出商店，迈格林就撞了下凯勒布林博的肩膀。

“看看你让女孩子们团团转的样子。”他用阿瑞蒂尔听不见的声音咕哝道，“大概图尔巩关于提力安的看法是对的。”

“看看是谁在说话——”泰尔佩抗议，“你没看见她们是怎么盯着你的！”

“盯着我？”罗米恩怀疑地斜了他一眼，“罢了，她们不知道我们是谁。就算她们天真到不介意我们的身份，等着看她们的爸爸发现真相吧！”

“你们两个嘀咕什么呢？”阿瑞蒂尔边带着他们穿过拥挤的街道，边回头道。

“没什么！”泰尔佩林夸和罗米恩同时说。

……

随后，一名楼层侍者过来，带凯勒布林博去见了图尔巩。让他吃惊的是，他的族人正站在宅邸外面一架开着门的四座马车旁边等他。

“我想给你看点东西。”图尔巩说，点头示意泰尔佩钻进马车。

路程很短，马车把他们带到了主工匠广场，在一座壮观的四层楼房前停了下来。这座房子的一楼看起来像商店的陈列区，只不过那里空空如也。

“你觉得如何？”图尔巩问，他们的马车停在了房子正前方。

“这座房子是新的吗？”凯勒布林博有点担心地问。

“不，它是座很老的房子。它以前是座图书馆，但随着城市发展，整个街区都塞满了工匠和他们的店铺，这座图书馆渐渐失去了原本的意义。所以，我最近把里面的书都移去了更合适的地方，然后为一个新的目的翻新了整座建筑。”图尔巩抬头看着他的作品，骄傲地说。

“平面图是我自己设计的。”他补充道，打手势示意泰尔佩跟着他，“来吧，我带你看看里面！”

他们走进白色石头铺就的一楼，图尔巩伸开双臂。这里有一个柜台和一个从方形大理石上切割下来的空的陈列架，看起来有望成为一间宽敞的商铺。

“这就是我给你们的尤尔日礼物。”他说，“很抱歉我不得不破坏这份惊喜，但你也知道他是什么人。我觉得，如果你参与进来，成功率会更高。”

凯勒布林博目瞪口呆，完全不知所措，只能点头。他不知道哪件事更让他吃惊——是图尔巩打算给他和迈格林一座位于提力安市中心的房子呢，还是他提及他俩的方式像他俩是一对一样？

当图尔巩带着他四处转悠，把这个地方的每个角落都展示给他看，并指出已经完成的工作和他实施的改造时，泰尔佩林夸只是一言不发地点着头；他们走出去回到中庭时，图尔巩转向泰尔佩林夸，说道：

“那么，这个地方总共有六间卧室，四间铸造间，八个不同的工房和一间花园——这还没把楼下的商店算进去——我觉得这儿会是一个完美的供你们发展业务的地方。”他说，“我可以开始计划下一座建筑了，大概在郊区，我们能在那儿造点新东西。我在打算重建欧斯特-因-埃第尔（*注：伊瑞詹的精灵工匠之城），以重现你可能会喜欢的那种组织——”

“族人——”凯勒布林博终于鼓足勇气说，“叔叔，图尔巩——您的慷慨和您体贴的礼物让我感动万分！但我不得不说，我们之间可能有一个很大的误会！”

“误会？”图尔巩皱眉，“怎么？”

“迈格林和我……”泰尔佩艰难地说，图尔巩的慷慨大度让他受宠若惊，他一点也不想用接下来的话让图尔巩失望——“我不是他的丈夫。我们只是朋友。”

“哈，那肯定会变的。”图尔巩咧嘴一笑，“我们第一次对话的时候，我就注意到了。现在我见到了你们两个在一起，而我在他身上也感觉到了。我知道，无论你们之间还有什么样的隔阂，你们肯定都能克服的。”

凯勒布林博无助地摇着头。

“他没有爱上我！”他坚持道。

“别这么说！”图尔巩抗议，“他的眼睛就没离开过你，而且他一直和你形影不离。除了你之外，我还没见过他和什么人站得这么近。”

 **他盯着我看，是因为当他在这儿时，他在拼命地试图忽视周围的环境。** 泰尔佩想，但他不忍心说出口。 **他躲在我身后，是因为他感到自己似乎被荆棘和利齿包围，一旦他放开我，它们就会将他撕碎。你的想法只不过是一厢情愿。**

“那是因为他以前从没交过朋友。”凯勒布林博换了句话说，“我们能相互理解，而且关系密切，但我不是他的未婚夫。抱歉。”

“这么说，你拒绝了我的赠礼。”图尔巩的脸色沉了下来。他真的是个很高大的精灵，站直了比泰尔佩林夸高出一个头，但不知怎么地，在那一瞬间，他看起来渺小而又脆弱。

“我并没有！如果迈格林收下了这栋房子而且愿意搬过来，我会留在这儿和他一起工作的。”泰尔佩赶紧解释，“我只是想让你在把这栋房子送给我们之前知道真相。你应该只送给他，而我可以做他的客人。”

图尔巩点了点头，但让凯勒布林博慌张的是，他看起来仍旧非常失望。

“那么，这个尤尔日我可能没有礼物给你了，侄子。”他更加苦涩地说。

“请不用担心那个！”泰尔佩林夸不可置信地笑道，“我并没有期待着来这儿收礼物。您能邀请我来提力安并允许我住在这儿，已经是最棒的礼物了。”

“这样的话，我能问你一个问题吗？我希望你能直接地回答我。”图尔巩严肃了起来，“你，究竟有没有爱上我的外甥？”

凯勒布林博咬住下唇。

“没有。”他回答。

“我不希望你对我撒谎。”图尔巩眉头紧锁。

“我没有撒谎，但如果您质疑我，我就把话摊开来说——我提醒您，我要说的话您可能不爱听，因为那非常私人——”凯勒布林博深吸一口气，以鼓起勇气说下去，“在过去，我冒过险，也爱过，结果只是让我的心遭到了最残酷的践踏。最后，不仅是我的心被这份虚伪的爱情撕碎了。我绝不会再允许自己爱上一个不爱我的人。”

图尔巩的嘴唇抿得那样紧，以至于完全失去了血色。他明白了泰尔佩林夸的话，脸色变得苍白。最后，他点了点头。

“谢谢你的坦诚。”他说，“我之前只是想鼓励你去追求我的外甥，因为我打心底里相信他受到了你的影响，无论他自己是否意识到了。但现在，听了你的想法，我意识到我的主张既残忍又自私。我爱着迈格林，希望他能快乐，但我也很关心你，凯勒布林博。”

泰尔佩移开了目光，无数复杂的情绪刺痛着他的心脏。

“谢谢您，叔叔。”当他终于有力量冷静地说话时，他开口道。

“我觉得这儿非常完美。”他诚恳地看着图尔巩补充道，“我会说服迈格林收下它的。”

“我很感激。”图尔巩点了点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （原作者）  
> 希望各位喜欢这一章，刀得有点厉害，对不起！！！  
> 下一章——尤尔日！


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尤尔日来了，有人问了几个让人相当不舒服的问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 万圣节快乐！这是我给各位的糖糖！

对维林诺的精灵而言，尤尔日要持续两个晚上，从第一天的日落到第二天的日出。这个节日标志着旧的一年结束、新的一年开始，在这两天里，人们将举办数不尽的庆典、宴会并遵守传统。

在尤尔日的第一晚，人们通常会在家中参与家庭活动，第二晚则参加领主们恢弘的殿堂中举办的宴会，这些宴会将一直蔓延到大街小巷，甚至更远的地方——山脉、森林和艾尔达玛的海滩。

在节日开始前的几个小时，泰尔佩收到了一件包裹。它又大又软，覆盖着红纸，并打着金色的蝴蝶结。凯勒布林博挑起眉毛，向把它带来的楼层侍者道谢，收下了礼物——他猜对了，那是阿瑞蒂尔送的。

凯勒布林博知道，没有什么比他穿上伊瑞皙为他定制的礼服更能让她高兴的了，因此，他小心地展开那件王子的礼服，花了点时间欣赏它优良的用料和精致的刺绣细节。这件礼服是深蓝色的，其上用金色和银色的线描绘着双圣树和数不胜数的星星。对凯勒布林博现在的品味来说，它有点太夸张了，但他觉得如果自己想重返诺多的社会，就得习惯它上流社会的一面。

泰尔佩林夸穿上衣服，编好头发，坐了一会儿，等待着。但晚宴前的时间过得很慢，他无事可做，最终去敲响了迈格林的门。

“请进。”里面的人冷冰冰地答道，但当泰尔佩推开门时，罗米恩看见他的脸，嗓音瞬间柔和了起来，他热情地招呼道：“嘿。”

“嗨。”他回以问候，走了进去。

迈格林的套房和他自己的差不多，它们看起来……怎么说呢，好像罗米恩从没真正住进来过。泰尔佩看不见什么个人物品或是罗米恩对房间的影响。他的房间很舒适，却也一片荒芜。

“怎么了？”罗米恩从窗边转过身来看着他。

“我准备好了。你呢？”凯勒布林博试探着向罗米恩的套房里面走了几步，问道。

“我也是。”罗米恩叹息道，疲惫地朝他的新衣服打着手势。他的衣服是炭灰色的，阿瑞蒂尔不喜欢看见她的儿子一身纯黑，因此他们采用了折中方案。衣服上用黑色的刺绣缝着细小的缟玛瑙，若不是它们微微闪着光，这件衣服会非常低调。泰尔佩林夸盯着那件衣服，试图分辨出什么来，但那些刺绣看起来除了奇怪的几何图形就没有别的了，让他难以从中窥见什么含义。

“你看起来不错。”他说，而迈格林耸耸肩，翻了个白眼。

“你看起来也很棒。”罗米恩回答。泰尔佩努力不让自己因他的恭维而洋洋自得。

“我们可以下楼了。”迈格林不情愿地站起身说，“毕竟太阳快落山了。”

当罗米恩一身繁复的服饰在他起身时沿着身体滑落，并随着他的步伐起伏之时，凯勒布林博冒险瞥了一眼那身精巧的衣服。

“阿瑞蒂尔的裁缝的确不负她的名声。”作为盯着迈格林看的借口，泰尔佩说道。于是迈格林也垂下眼，看了看凯勒布林博的新长袍。他顿了一下，仔细观察着眼中所见，让泰尔佩感觉有一点点不舒服。最后，罗米恩只是点了点头，并在他经过凯勒布林博、走向大门的时候自顾自地笑了一下。

凯勒布林博不确定那笑是什么意思，但他不敢问。他跟在他的朋友身后，心想那一身精巧而活泼的布料穿在罗米恩身上，让他看起来异乎寻常地好看。它伴随着他修长四肢的移动，让他的一举一动都多了一层性感的意味，并将他优雅身躯的每个角度尽数勾勒出来。泰尔佩很好奇他跳起舞来是什么样的。他觉得那一定摄人心魄。

……

楼下的桌椅已经布置完毕，不过迈格林的亲戚们正站在走廊里，亲切地互相谈笑着。当天有几位新来者到了——图尔巩的妻子埃兰葳，凯勒布林博听说过她，但还未当面见过。此外还有一位金发的男子，他站在一名黑发女精灵身旁，和图奥、伊缀尔高声说着话。愧疚感击中了泰尔佩——他意识到那是埃雅仁迪尔和埃尔汶，后者曾在他的叔叔们手中遭遇不幸，并被他们逼至自杀。

虽然泰尔佩林夸并未参与第三次亲族残杀，但一看到她，他就感觉羞愧沉沉地压了下来。站在他身旁的迈格林表现得并不比他好，见到伊缀尔之子，他站定了，变得出奇安静。

意识到他们正偷偷摸摸地站在门口，还没跟众人打招呼，而且谢天谢地还没被注意到，凯勒布林博赶紧挺直了他宽阔的双肩并扯出一个微笑，一只手放上罗米恩的背，轻轻地把他推了进去。

不能让自己显得令人害怕、闷闷不乐且内疚，泰尔佩想。

阿瑞蒂尔第一个注意到了他们，迅速走到了她儿子的另一侧。

“埃兰葳，来见见你外甥，我的儿子，迈格林·罗米恩！”她兴奋地对她的嫂子说。

走廊里的所有人都转过身，有那么一瞬间，气氛紧张得令人难以忍受。幸好，图尔巩的妻子温柔地笑着走上前欢迎了迈格林，后者的脊背在泰尔佩安抚的手掌之下绷得像弓弦一般。同时，泰尔佩逼着自己迎上埃尔汶的眼睛，她和埃雅仁迪尔的注意力都已经转向了他。

他在心底给自己打气，上前向半精灵家庭行礼，在他们面前深鞠一躬并做了正式的自我介绍。

“你长得很像他们。”埃尔汶的第一句话像一巴掌扇在他的脸上。

“父亲和母亲说你会来。” 埃雅仁迪尔以一种和图奥如出一辙的轻快性情，迅速补充了一句。

凯勒布林博的眼神闪烁在他们四人之间，试图抓住最没有敌意的目光，最终他微微垂下头，那种顺从的姿态很可能会让他遭到库茹芬的一顿恰如其分的责骂。

“我愿意借此机会，为我的亲族对您和您的人民做过的事致以最诚挚的歉意，埃尔汶夫人。”他再次强迫自己直视着她的眼睛说道，希望能对她展现自己的真诚，“进攻您的城市和杀害亲族是不可饶恕的罪恶，如果您不愿与我来往，我能理解。”

“我听说你认识我的儿子们。”在一阵漫长的、深思熟虑的沉默之后，埃尔汶回答道。

“对，那是真的。”凯勒布林博趁机说，“如果那能够让您轻松一点，我能作证，埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯被俘虏他们的人养育得很好，此后，他们也得到了奇尓丹和吉尔加拉德的人民的厚爱。”

“是的，我听说过玛格洛尔对埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯的出人意料的爱，也听说过埃尔隆德后来成为了埃睿吉恩的传令官。”埃尔汶说，“不过，我还听闻你是埃尔隆德的好友，所以我认为那意味着你对他格外熟悉。”

“的确。埃尔隆德并不对我的叔叔们怀恨在心，而且强调我是他的家人。直到最后他都是我真正的朋友，我很后悔当时没有更多地听取他的建议。”泰尔佩林夸承认道，渐渐放松了下来。他感觉那位年轻的半精灵似乎又站在了他身边帮助他，即便他实际上并不在场。

“吾妻，你得问问凯勒布林博所有能问的关于我们儿子的事，随后再把他的故事讲给我听。”埃雅仁迪尔插嘴，“不过现在我得赶紧走了，因为不论今天是不是尤尔日，夜星都得升起了！”

随后，他转向泰尔佩。

“让这场会面愉快起来吧，费诺里安，别让过去的错误黯淡了我们崭新的时刻！”埃雅仁迪尔笑道，于是泰尔佩点了点头。

埃雅仁迪尔迅速地向他们道歉并道别，之后赶紧走向门口，在冲出去之前，他只停下问候了一下经过的迈格林。罗米恩看起来几乎被半精灵那张并没写着仇恨与轻蔑的脸冒犯到了。这很有趣，有趣得让人产生怪异的悲伤，却又有趣得如此可爱。

……

在那之后，尤尔日的第一晚安静了下来。罗米恩和泰尔佩肩并肩地坐在长桌边，那张桌子旁全是图尔巩的近亲属和亲密好友。虽然埃尔汶愿意和凯勒布林博交谈，但他俩坐得很远，整个晚上凯勒布林博都没找到第二个和她聊天的机会。

当晚宴结束，大桶大桶的酒也都被喝光了之后，有一段短暂的、供人们消化的中场休息时间，在那段时间里，人们会回房等待第二天和早晨交换礼物的传统的到来。

这一家人再次在一楼逗留时，时间刚刚进入下午不久。泰尔佩没有义务一下子就把礼物送出去，所以他决定等到更私密的时候再把戒指送给罗米恩，但他抓住了送出其余礼物的机会。

迈格林的家人仁慈地收下了他的礼物，这让铁匠非常高兴。阿瑞蒂尔爱极了她的月长石头冠，一直夸泰尔佩手艺好，直到他尴尬得脸都红了。图尔巩立刻将蓝宝石胸针挂在了长袍上并给了凯勒布林博一个拥抱，顺便带着阴谋家的神色提醒他，他们已经达成了共识，第二天早上要带罗米恩去重建的图书馆。

图奥也非常礼貌地收下了他的打猎用匕首。他花了点时间，用恰当的礼仪看了看它，对着泰尔佩林夸笑了笑，并亲切地拍了下他的肩膀。

“这是份很好的礼物，凯勒布林博大师。”凡人对他的态度似乎好了些，这对精灵而言有点奇怪，因为凯勒布林博本指望他们之间的血腥要花很多年才能散去。“很抱歉今年我们没有礼物和你交换，因为我们没想到你会来访。明年我们会补救的。”

凯勒布林达尔小心地接下了她的橄榄绿耳环，好像她以为那会是某种恶毒的把戏一样。但在盯着它们看了很久之后，她向他道了谢，并用实际行动给了他最大的赞赏——她摘下了戴着的耳环，并戴上了珠宝匠刚刚送她的那一对。

“她并不像她在人前展现的那么强硬。”后来，迈格林这样告诉他，彼时尤尔日的第二晚已经开始，并带来了无数的欢宴与在提力安的市政厅中举办的婚礼。

所有人都聚集在了一起，宏伟的中庭里塞满了精灵，他们爆发出一阵阵交谈声和歌声。时候已经不早，宴会桌几乎都空了，它们被推到了边上，以给舞会和表演留出空间。两名黑发的精灵站在边上狭窄的栏杆旁，呼吸着夜晚清新的空气，凝视着手中的高脚杯，那里面盛着加了糖和香料的烫红酒。雪从下午就开始下了，此刻，白雪已经覆盖了房顶和常青树的枝干。他们看着雪花轻轻地下落，让尤尔日的气氛更加浓厚。

“伊缀尔的内心温和而敏感，我做的事对她的伤害比任何人都深。”罗米恩继续道，“她觉得自己对刚多林的陷落负有责任。她相信她就是导火索，看到我只会让她心中的梦魇卷土重来。别怪她那么怀疑你——那是我的错——她只知道你是我的朋友。”

凯勒布林博点点头，啜了一口他的甜辣酒。

“你还会经常想到她，是吗？”他轻声问。

“没那么频繁！”迈格林否认，“没有以前那么频繁了。”

他带着一脸难以捉摸的神色看了眼凯勒布林博。

“我知道那里已经没有我的位置了，泰尔佩。没有爱，没有喜欢，甚至没有宽宥。我对与她在一起的未来已经没有一丝一毫的妄想。”罗米恩低头看向他们倚靠着的栏杆，“而且我相信涅娜的建议——我必须爱上其他人，否则，我的心永远都无法被治愈。如果我没能……我宁愿回到亡者之殿，永远待在那里。”

“别这么说！”凯勒布林博抗议道，“你不能放弃生命！不论你有没有找到新的爱情，这里都有这么多东西等着你——放弃这个世界是件很不值得的事——”

“我不会离你而去的，泰尔佩。”迈格林轻笑着将一只手搭上他的肩膀安抚他，“那只是个推测。我不会就那样丢下你的，我保证。”

凯勒布林博移开了目光。他并不喜欢另一名精灵谈及他自己的死时那种漫不经心的方式。好像迈格林觉得他的生命对别人而言不值一提。好像如果他选择消逝，不会在泰尔佩的胸膛中央留下一个巨大的空洞——

“另外，我很确定我们能找到一些绝望至极，以至于愿意和我们在一起的女孩，在末日降临之前——”迈格林随意地挥着他的手继续道，“或者至少你可以——我看不出为什么不。我会陪着你，直到哪位女士——”他顿了顿，看向凯勒布林博的眼睛，修正了自己的措辞，“——或者男士，抑或任何你喜欢的人，出现在你身边。在那之后我再决定我怎么做。”

“你说‘绝望至极’的样子真的很好笑。你就觉得我们那么配不上别人吗？”泰尔佩林夸轻笑道。

“你没那么糟糕，不过我——”罗米恩回答。

“我是个二手货——你比我拥有更好的机会，至少你从没结过婚。”凯勒布林博反对道。

“如果没人想要我们，我就和你结婚，这样我们就能一起痛苦度日了。”迈格林假装沮丧地开了个玩笑。

罗米恩的提议让泰尔佩的心差点跳出胸口。

“我不介意和你一起痛苦度日。”他说。

迈格林大笑出声。凯勒布林博感觉到腹中有什么东西抽动着，但他把它很好地藏了起来。

“我也是——问题就在出在那里。痛苦是我应得的。我不应该去享受它。”罗米恩斩钉截铁地说。

“所以，男性和女性一样，都在你的考虑范围内吗？”泰尔佩趁机问出了这个在他心头盘桓已久的问题。

“怎么说呢……”迈格林带着严肃的神情开口道，“我不知道。我以前只喜欢过女性。具体来说，就是伊缀尔。只有她。所以，我不知道我会怎么想。”

“我很小的时候，觉得自己爱上过一个女孩子。”凯勒布林博深深抿了一口热红酒，开口说，“你可能听过那个传说，关于我对盖拉德丽尔的无望的爱情。那传说里有真实的成分，因为我三十岁时对她迷得不行，迫不及待地想赶快成年，向她求婚。一到五十岁我就付诸行动了，而她拒绝了我，不过，那虽然很伤人心，但一段时间后就过去了。然而，一直到第二纪元，人们都还在谈论它，甚至在伊瑞詹也是。那并不值得高兴，不过后来，出人意料的是，它很好地掩护了我和安……索伦的事。”

“你们是在秘密交往？”迈格林很感兴趣地挑眉问道。

“有一段时间是。他在一些精灵领主和夫人中并不受欢迎——尤其是盖拉德丽尔和凯勒鹏。吉尔加拉德，甚至埃尔隆德，都不喜欢他。不过，因为人人都过度解读了我和盖拉德丽尔之间的关系，以为我还在渴求她，所以我得以在他们眼皮子底下和安纳塔在一起，这变化没被任何人发觉。”

“他们没发现你结婚了？”迈格林似乎有些怀疑，“我还以为，至少在那些认识你的人眼中，你的变化总是很明显。”

“我猜他们并没那么了解我。只有盖拉德丽尔没法被糊弄，不过，据我所知，她从没和别人谈论过那件事。”凯勒布林博耸了耸肩。

“那为什么现在变得世人皆知了？”

“后来那件事明显了起来，不过我可以改天再跟你讲。那些回忆并不愉快，我还是希望能关注当下。”泰尔佩说。

“你知道的，我从不觉得你是能保守秘密的人。”罗米恩大声地表示疑惑，从近距离观察着他，“我根本无法想象你居然能藏住那么大的事情。”

“那是我在很久以前学会的生存技巧，”泰尔佩林夸耸肩，“如果有人直接地问我，我绝不会撒谎，但当没人发问时，有时最好还是不要主动透露让人不适的事实。”

“我不会羡慕你的。”罗米恩浅笑了一下，让他放宽心，“我也一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 由于万圣节和一些家事，我不得不把这一章拆成两部分。我原本想搞个大新闻，但实在有点力不从心。不论如何，我非常感谢各位的喜欢，和你们在上一章留的评论！各位的反馈就是我前进的动力 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈格林的古怪终于耗尽了图尔巩的耐心。  
> Illustrated by Lomaksarne（LOFTER@狼君_Lómaksarnë）  
> https://silmalda.lofter.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 接上一章，尤尔日第二天！  
> 别被summary吓到，其实这章并不是看起来的那样！

当晚，他们分开了一段时间。凯勒布林博一个人游荡在宴会厅里，注视着一对对舞者，一股含混不清的渴望涌动在他的胸中；他搜寻着他朋友的身影，希望能说服他共舞一曲。

他找到了迈格林，但展现在他眼前的令人难过的一幕让苦楚刺穿了他的五脏六腑。

罗米恩一定和他有相同的想法，于是他去找了伊缀尔，邀请她与他共舞。图尔巩的女儿碰巧和她的丈夫分开了，此刻，她独自站着，看起来非常苦恼，即便迈格林伸向她的是他向上的、苍白的掌心，那只手摊开在两人之间，显得不堪一击。他不敢抬头看她，只是在她面前深深地弯下腰，等待着回答。

罗米恩僵直的肩膀和防御性的姿态背叛了他，表明他预料到了会被拒绝。而他想得并没有错——凯勒布林博听不到他们交谈的声音，但能从他们的表情中读出来——伊缀尔痛苦而嫌恶地皱眉，她试图走开却只是撞上了身后的墙，而迈格林摇摇欲坠的身体弯得更低了——就像他在试图缩得更小，直到让自己消失一般。凯勒布林达尔嘴的开合和她双唇愤怒的弧度让泰尔佩确信，不论她在对迈格林说什么，那话语都谈不上宽大为怀。

罗米恩仍然弯着腰没有抬头，似乎在道歉，但他的嘴唇在动，而她紧追不舍，就像一只优雅而凶狠的天鹅母亲注视着入侵者撤出她的巢穴。

泰尔佩林夸在痛苦的折磨中意识到，他并不是唯一一个注视着这场对话的人。周围的一大群精灵都在看着他们，同时担忧地窃窃私语；而图奥突然出现在了人群之中，他坚定而飞快地大步流星走来，俊美的眉毛因愤怒和忧心而紧皱。

泰尔佩紧咬下唇。即便他深知试图接近伊缀尔是个错误——后者显然还没打算原谅他，但他很同情罗米恩。时至今日，每当其他人像那样看着迈格林时，凯勒布林博仍会感到非常烦恼——他们把迈格林视为什么别的东西，一头危险的动物，他们中的危险分子，一个未知数。一个外来户。

泰尔佩林夸的胸中涌起了一股保护欲，他迈开大步去寻找他的朋友，下定决心要证明那些人的错误。

他在管弦乐队后面的角落找到了罗米恩，后者正躲在天花板上垂下来的窗帘和挂毯中间——他背对着宴会厅，很明显地充满了懊恼和沮丧。

当他靠过来时，迈格林像被鞭子抽了一样猛然转身，眼中燃烧着冰冷的火焰，时刻准备着自我保护；但他发现来者只是凯勒布林博，立刻泄了气。

“你在这儿干什么，泰尔佩？”罗米恩问，他试图藏起声音中的痛苦，却失败了。

“我只是希望能邀请你和我一起跳舞。”泰尔佩林夸假装没看到先前的那一幕，笑着说。

“我……”迈格林结结巴巴地说，他想拒绝，但声音卡在了喉咙中。毫无疑问，他想起了自己几分钟之前的感受，正和自己糟糕的心情与不想被人看见——尤其是跳舞——的念头斗争着。

凯勒布林博对他露出了最充满希望的微笑。

“我……”迈格林心烦意乱地又试了一次，移开了眼神。他看起来左右为难，几乎快哭出来了，这让凯勒布林博非常同情他，于是他降低了自己的要求，转而向他靠近，并安慰地将一只手放上了他的手臂。

“如果你不愿意，也没关系。”他温和地说，又带着一丝顽皮的戏弄补充道，“我还以为，你会更喜欢被人看到和别人共舞，而不是独自生闷气，但大概是我错了。”

“你……”迈格林骤然屏住呼吸，摇了摇头，“你没错。只不过……”

他抬头看向泰尔佩林夸，那双漂亮的黑眼睛中写满了痛苦。

“伊缀尔刚刚拒绝了我。”他的音调脆弱不堪，而泰尔佩点点头，表情凝重了起来。

“嗯，我看见了。”他轻声承认道。

迈格林猛地盯住了他，眼神瞬间锐利起来，似乎明白了凯勒布林博的企图。

“真周到。”他低声咆哮，但他的愤怒并未持续多久。

“我撞见那一幕的时候，正在找你。”泰尔佩林夸坚持道，“我真的是想邀请你跳舞。当然了，如果你愿意的话。”

罗米恩呼出一口颤抖的气息，若有所思地盯着他的靴子。当他抬头时，他笑得更苦涩了，语气中充满了自责，但眼中仍然闪烁着什么类似于感激的东西。

“要是连你这样的人都拒绝，我肯定是疯了，泰尔佩。”他说，“我当然愿意和你跳舞了。”

罗米恩伸出手，而凯勒布林博几乎无法掩饰自己胜利的喜悦，他立刻用自己的双手拉住了罗米恩的手，把他拉出角落，带入了宴会厅五彩斑斓的灯光之下。

他们来到宴会厅，加入了那里的一对对精灵，然后立刻沉浸在了舞步与节拍之中。精灵的舞蹈在这几千年间并未改变，只是加了一些新的内容，但经典的调子仍和以前一样，而那是他们很久以前就学过的。

看起来，一大半人的注意力都被他们吸引了，他们停下手中的事，注视着两名臭名昭著的精灵与对方共舞，好像过往云烟都已被抛在身后，再也无法触及他们半分——而泰尔佩林夸发现自己对此毫不介意。他在意的唯一一件事就是罗米恩的双眼始终不曾离开他的脸，在那一刻，他们紧紧相连，拒绝承认除此之外的一切。

迈格林俊美的脸上浮起了一个浅笑，他保持着和凯勒布林博的对视，眼神柔和，那之中只是流露出一丝阴谋般的恶作剧神色，告诉凯勒布林博——他知道他们已在不知不觉间成了众人目光的焦点，但他拒绝被那些评判所扰，不论它们是好是坏。

泰尔佩林夸短暂地瞥了一眼主座，看见图尔巩和阿瑞蒂尔坐在一起，远远地观察着他们。三人眼神交汇，而他们显然几乎控制不住自己的喜悦。

泰尔佩吐出一口气，移开眼神，试图忽视他们向他打着的微妙的鼓励手势。铁匠努力不让自己红着脸轻笑出声，于是将注意力转向了光滑如镜的大理石墙面反射出的影子。他在其他舞者之中辨认出了他们两人的轮廓，吃了一惊。

“你个子比我高！”凯勒布林博惊呼。

“没错！埃奥尔是有记载的最高的精灵之一，几乎和我舅舅不相上下。你还想怎样？”迈格林挑起一边的眉毛，说道。

“费诺家族也有几位个子很高的精灵。我还以为我们是一样高的。”泰尔佩大笑。

“你差了一英寸左右。没关系——我们差不多。”罗米恩咧嘴一笑，他虽然嘴上那么说，却抬起了头，好更准确地判断两人视野的高差。

“哦，我不担心这个。”凯勒布林博说，声音无意识地低了一个八度，因为他正想着：“只要我还不至于踮起脚尖才能够到你的嘴唇，我就一点都不介意。”

亲吻迈格林这一不请自来的想法让热流涌过了他的全身，他的脸刷地一下一直红到了耳朵。他赶紧看向一边。

“看看刚才是谁在撒谎！”罗米恩大喊道，“认真地说，泰尔佩，我们差不多一样高。你没必要嫉妒我！”

凯勒布林博紧张地大笑出声。敏锐如迈格林，居然也会如此健忘，这真是既仁慈又可笑。

……

当晚剩下的时间里，他们几乎一直在跳舞，都很享受能有个同伴分享这段经历。过了一会儿，提力安的精灵就厌倦了盯着他们看，或者只是习惯了他们的在场；既然大地并未因他们的苏醒而四分五裂，也没有东西着火，精灵们就小心地恢复了常态。

当他们终于累了的时候，已经快到早上了，其他大部分精灵都已烂醉如泥，在椅子上、桌子下面、宴会厅外面呼呼大睡，或者正在被他们的清醒一些的朋友拖走。图尔巩和埃兰葳已经溜了，伊缀尔和图奥早就走了，阿瑞蒂尔过来祝他们晚安，然后也离开了。阿瑞蒂尔醉得厉害，她把她的儿子扯过来，在他的额头上留下了一个母亲的吻，接着试图对泰尔佩如法炮制，后者在她紧紧抓住他之前赶紧吻了她的手，并鞠了一躬。

在祝福她夜安之后，泰尔佩林夸和罗米恩一同坐在长椅上，看着最后几位舞者，聆听着仍在划破夜空的歌声。这场庆典真的太棒了，凯勒布林博感觉他的心已经膨胀得快要爆炸。

他仍然得把为迈格林精心制作的戒指送给他，然而，一种意料之外的焦虑感正在阻止他这么干。

“我有点东西要给你。”他说，没敢看迈格林的脸，而是把手伸进裤子口袋，找到了一个小小的天鹅绒盒子。

“尤尔日快乐！”他说着祝福语，把盒子放进了迈格林手中。

罗米恩屏住呼吸打开盒盖，然后猛地喘了口气。

“它让我想起了你。”凯勒布林博听见自己说，他突然开始非常留意迈格林的所说所想，以至于急忙扭过头，准备好的话也哽在了舌尖。

“我是说，这块石头。它让我想起了你。”他开口道，然后在一片寂静中焦急地等待着迈格林的反应。

“你不该……”罗米恩深吸一口气，而泰尔佩鼓足勇气抬头，发现迈格林满脸震惊，甚至有些哀伤。“我——维拉啊，我——我只有——”

他好像刚刚想起了什么，望向周围。凯勒布林博不安地看着罗米恩低下头，用手捂住了脸，像是沮丧，又像是羞愧。

“我只有一点很蠢的东西送给你！天哪，我真的很抱歉！”迈格林脸色苍白地摇着头。凯勒布林博振作了起来，因为他意识到让迈格林如此心烦意乱的并非他的礼物，而是什么完全不一样的东西，迈格林话中甚至暗示着，他也有礼物要送给他。

期待之情翻涌在泰尔佩林夸的胸膛中，他将一只手搭在另一人的胳膊上，轻轻晃了晃。

“你在说些什么啊？！如果你为我准备了东西，请把它给我吧！”他劝道，言语间难掩自己的兴奋。

“但它真的……哦，太对不起了，泰尔佩——我没想到我们会互赠礼物——我以为——”罗米恩不停地道歉。

“现在给我就好了！”凯勒布林博坚持道。迈格林顺从地叹了口气，站了起来。

“行吧，在那儿等着。”他说着走向了先前他们吃饭的桌子。

泰尔佩林夸的目光跟着他转过了整个宴会厅，直到罗米恩在背后藏着什么东西走了回来。

“给你。”他说着，掏出一个皱巴巴的、带着油渍的纸袋，递给了凯勒布林博。珠宝匠莫名其妙地眨了眨眼，不过还是向那个糕点袋子伸出手，随手接过了它。

“你没认出它来，是吧？”迈格林问，他坐到了泰尔佩旁边，黑眼睛悲伤地望着他。

凯勒布林博摇摇头，打开了袋口，发现里面全是新做好的米糕。

“在你让我住进来的头一个晚上——”罗米恩开口道，他的语速很快，双手颤抖着抓着头发，“——我们在那个酒馆里喝得烂醉，回屋的时候，我记得不太清，但我记得我们把那些米糕吃光了……你买的那些——我们就此争论过……记得吗，在集市里——”

“啊——”泰尔佩林夸了然地点起了头。他当然记得。他们争论着要不要买糕点，迈格林坚持说他绝对不吃，而凯勒布林博仅能勉强说服他一座屋子里总得有些糕点。结果，在同一天晚上，他们在漫长而醉醺醺的交谈中把那袋米糕吃得精光。

“我一直留着这个袋子。”罗米恩指着凯勒布林博手中那个满是褶皱的东西承认道。它皱巴巴的，看来是被整齐地叠着存放了一段时间，“而且我学会了怎样做这些该死的米糕，所以里面的这些是我自己做的……”

他的声音低下去，而泰尔佩明白了这件礼物背后的意义，张大了嘴。

“对不起，这个主意实在太蠢了——”罗米恩再次用手捂住了他羞红的脸，“我只是想谢谢你。谢谢你为我做的一切。谢谢你愿意和我做朋友。我想告诉你，那之中的每一秒，我都非常珍惜。”

迈格林话语中的情感让凯勒布林博失去了言语能力，回应也卡在了喉中。他的理智飞快地运转着，思绪大吵大闹地奔涌，最后他说出来的只有：

“这是我收到过的最棒的礼物。”

罗米恩难以置信地抬头看他，而泰尔佩林夸用一只手环上另一人的肩膀，把他拉进怀中吻了一下。

他向着迈格林的嘴去了，但在最后一秒控制住了自己，将头转过一个角度，吻上了迈格林的唇角。

“一如啊！”他想，心脏砰砰跳着迅速拉开了对方。罗米恩彻底懵了，他飞快地眨着眼睛，两眼呆滞地在他们身后的墙上搜索着什么。

“我喝多了——这总能解释成是我想亲他的脸，但是粗心地搞错了。”泰尔佩林夸想着，而且也打算这么说，但与此同时，迈格林抬手摸了一下凯勒布林博吻他的地方，露出了一个浅浅的微笑。

在某个瞬间，迈格林笑得咧开了嘴，他张开双臂将泰尔佩林夸紧拥入怀，压扁了两人之间的米糕袋子。罗米恩凑过来将两人的脸颊紧贴在一起，而凯勒布林博发现他一点儿也不在意嘎吱嘎吱的声音和雨点般洒落在他崭新礼服上的面包屑。

“我还有点别的东西给你。”罗米恩在凯勒布林博耳边说，让费诺里安呼吸一窒。迈格林转过头吻了一下泰尔佩的脸，然后轻轻将他推开，望进他的眼睛。“但你得等到我们回到小屋去。我真正的礼物在那儿等着你。”

“那会是什么？”凯勒布林博屏住呼吸，在近距离的拥抱中颤抖着问。

“我只能告诉你这些。我已经打破那个惊喜了。”罗米恩璨然一笑，拉过他披风的边缘环住了泰尔佩林夸的肩膀，好让他暖和起来。

凯勒布林博飞快地眨着眼睛，意识到他们又没有在想一样的事情。迈格林裹在他身上的披风让他发现自己在发抖，于是他轻笑着拉开了它。

“我不冷。”他表示。

“你在发抖。”罗米恩抗议道。

“我只是太激动了。”他表示。

迈格林看起来有点困惑。

“别太在意。”凯勒布林博摇摇头，嘲笑着自己——他真是可笑。某种意义上说，他活该受到伤害。“我们是不是也该回去了？我觉得图尔巩希望我们明早早点起来。”

“啊对，他的惊喜。”罗米恩畏缩了一下，“你知道他想干什么吗？”

“大概吧。”泰尔佩推脱道。

“什么？他跟你讲了，却没告诉我！？”迈格林好像发火了。

“是的，而且我答应了不泄露他的惊喜。你得等到明天才能知道。”

……

第二天，迈格林、凯勒布林博和图尔巩站在了提力安市中心，工匠广场中央那座被翻修一新的房子里。罗米恩吃惊得合不拢嘴，看起来，他根本不知道该怎样处置刚刚收到的规模可观的礼物。

“那你觉得我应该用它来做什么？”像任何一个处于震惊之中的人一样，黑眸精灵直截了当地问道。

“我们可以把它改造成一间商铺。”泰尔佩开口帮忙，而站在罗米恩身后、避开了他外甥视线的图茹卡诺感激地朝他点了点头。

“一间商铺？”迈格林不可置信地摇着头，“拿来卖什么？！”

“珠宝，或者金属制品？”泰尔佩提议。

“提力安什么都不缺，我们能卖什么？”罗米恩绝望地表示反对，似乎有点被吓到了。凯勒布林博猜他已经惊慌失措了。“这会变成一场灾难的——没人会愿意走进一家我们这种人开的商铺！”

“我不同意。我在泰尔佩林夸家里看到的婚戒绝对能卖得很好。”图尔巩走进迈格林的视线范围内，据理力争道。他的外甥转过身看着他。“我从没见过和那些魔法戒指相似的东西，我很确定用不了多久，它们就会变成潮流的。每位新娘都会想要一枚像劳瑞林一样闪闪发光的戒指！”

“我也很确定，我们甚至能想出更多点子。”凯勒布林博补充说，他大脑中的工序滴答作响，“我们能铸造出捕获了星光的戒指，每当人们说出某些词语，它就会发光，抑或在新郎念出自己或另一半的名字之时发热……”

“那事情会变成什么样？”迈格林爆发了，“某种婚戒铺？！两个像泰尔佩和我这样的单身汉，很显然自己都没找到对象，却在给其他人的婚礼造婚戒，你不觉得那真是太讽刺了吗？”

“我觉得那非常合适。”泰尔佩林夸提议道，“我们可以宣称，我们在铸造这些戒指时将自己所有浪漫的希望都倾注其中，使得它们充满了一种孤独的能量，在它们的影响下，任何人都会立刻答应别人的求婚的。”

“这道德吗？”罗米恩在胸前抱起双臂。

“我们不会真的那么干的！”泰尔佩责备道，“我只是在开玩笑。”

“满怀希望单身汉的婚戒铺。”迈格林翻了个白眼，“这听起来也太悲哀了。”

“说真的，我觉得那听起来不错（I think that it has a nice ring to it*）。”图尔巩评论道。

“我喜欢。”凯勒布林博表示同意，“我们的商铺就叫这个吧。再说了，要想宣布我们是单身，还有什么在门口挂一块大牌子更好的方式呢？并非每个想买婚礼珠宝的人都已经订婚了——也许有些孤单的灵魂只是想进来看看，对着我们的婚戒叹口气，当他们在店里时，我们迷住他们的好机会就来了。”

“就像，他们走进来，而我们试着诱惑他们？”迈格林眉头紧锁，但话语中带着一种试探的调子，显示出他似乎在考虑这一提议。

“准确地说，我们先做自我介绍，再弄清楚他们是谁，然后如果看起来有可能的话，我们再约定下次再见，或者别的什么？”泰尔佩提议道，而图尔巩大声叹了口气。

“我猜，那就是这件事带来的另一个好处。如果你还在寻找的话。”图茹卡诺意味深长地注视着罗米恩，强调道。

“有问题吗？”迈格林瞪了回去。

“没有，当然没有。”图尔巩说，这句话解救了希望能立刻钻进地缝里的凯勒布林博，但他接着又补充道：“啊，迈格林，这枚戒指真好看！你是从哪儿得到它的？”

罗米恩脸红了，他握紧拳头，手臂猛地颤了一下，似乎想把泰尔佩林夸前一晚送给他的黑色猫眼石戒指藏起来。

“这是泰尔佩做的。”迈格林咬着牙轻声说，他黑色的眼睛紧盯着手指上变化万千的宝石，“是尤尔日的礼物。”

“当然了，还有谁有这么高超的技巧呢！”图尔巩的语气很单纯，“它看起来棒极了，能让我看得更清楚一点吗？”

罗米恩的脸色稍微一沉，但还是开始把戒指从手指上摘下来。图尔巩用他黝黑的手握住并举起了迈格林苍白的手，阻止了他，从近距离观察着那枚戒指。

“凯勒布林博以手艺著称，但我认为，这份礼物让他实现了自我超越。这枚戒指这么美，你应该永远戴着它，即便在展示给别人看时也别摘下来！”图尔巩满脸无辜地责备道，“它是银的吗？”

罗米恩睁大了眼睛。毫无疑问，图尔巩单刀直入的问题终于击穿了精灵在周身构筑出的忽视与遗忘的高墙。泰尔佩带着恐惧注视着这一幕，不知道是该感激图茹卡诺那企图让迈格林意识到眼下发生的事的生硬尝试，还是觉得那实在有些残忍。

“是白金的。”泰尔佩林夸飞快地回答，他突然发现，罗米恩从未问过他这个。

“真可惜。”图尔巩叹息着说，同时迈格林那大理石般坚硬完美的礼节开始寸寸碎裂，他苍白的脸上涌起了红晕，下颌抽搐着。“银色更衬我的外甥。”

图尔巩终于放开了罗米恩的手，而凯勒布林博发自内心地希望自己倒地而死。他以后该怎么直视他朋友的眼睛？

“如果你们造出像这枚一样的戒指，你们的生意会十分兴隆的，我能保证。但我会让你俩再好好想想。”图尔巩边走向新建筑物的大门边愉快地总结道，把两名年轻精灵留在了房子里。“晚餐时见！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 希望各位喜欢！  
> 下一章：两位英雄回到小屋收拾东西，迈格林真的还有一件礼物送给凯勒布林博……


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈格林完全不知道自己在干什么。  
> Illustrated by Lomaksarne（LOFTER@狼君_Lómaksarnë）  
> https://silmalda.lofter.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 这章的分级算不上Explicit,应该是Mature，但我就决定这么干好让你们猜不透未来的走向:D  
> 另外，我答应写迈格林给凯勒布林博的礼物，但那得等到下一章了。同时，我希望你们喜欢这一章！

在他们穿越艾尔达玛返回的最后一天，天气变得非常糟糕。越往西北走，雪下得越大，当他们靠近泰尔佩林夸的老屋附近那片熟悉的森林时，路旁的积雪已经齐胸高了。

精灵们决定牺牲午饭时间来走完旅途的最后一段路，虽然暴风雪越来越大，但他们还是怀着在黄昏前抵达小屋的期望出发了。到日落时，他们只走完一半路程，但已几乎不可能折返了，所以他们只好继续在寒冷的树林里艰难行进。

当凯勒布林博的铸造间的熟悉景象出现在眼前时，已经差不多半夜了，旅客和车夫都大大地松了一口气。在过去的几小时里，雪终于停了，随后气温跌过了冰点，风刮得极其寒冷。唯一一件让人高兴的事是那一夜很明亮——一轮满月在路边无人踏足的雪堆上倒映了出来，雪堆闪着淡淡的珠光，照亮了道路，让人能够安然前行。

“今晚在这住下吧。”他们抵达小屋时，凯勒布林博对海莱斯说，“在这么冷的夜里，继续上路太危险了。”

“我们不愿利用您的款待，殿下，但我们会接受您的好意。我们今晚住在这里，明天一早就离开。”年长的精灵鞠躬说道。于是罗米恩和泰尔佩林夸开始忙着将柴火扔进壁炉，并煮化了一锅雪，好让每个人都能在漫长的旅途后洗个澡消除疲劳。

凯勒布林博从二楼喊迈格林上去时，后者正在给两名累坏了的精灵倒茶，他们因为坐在马车前面而比车厢里的乘客经受了更严重的酷寒折磨。

罗米恩爬上楼梯，看见了正让他的朋友苦恼的东西。

“至少我们知道这里为什么这么冷了。”泰尔佩叹息着对他卧室里破损的窗户打着手势，“我走的时候肯定没关窗，剩下就是风干的好事。我就知道我忘事了。我只是想不起到底是什么——”

圆形的大窗框正歪歪斜斜地挂在一边，它已经破了，随着从外面吹来的冬风摇晃着嘎吱作响。在它下面，凯勒布林博房间的一半都埋在雪里。他的床消失在了一大堆雪底下，那肯定是在他们和图尔巩待在一起时聚集起来的。

“等明天光线充足时我们再修它。今晚你可以和我一起睡。”迈格林毫不犹豫地总结道。

“另外两个人怎么办？”泰尔佩林夸有点不情愿地问。

“我在想，海莱斯作为最矮的人，应该可以睡铸造间的小床。”迈格林提议，“我建议把所有不用的毯子收集起来，在壁炉前面给希尔凡奈尔弄个地方睡。他很年轻，睡地板对他来说没问题。”

“你确定你想和我睡一张床？”凯勒布林博问，“你的床很小。也许我也可以睡地板？”

“说得好像我们在去提力安的路上没抱在一起睡过一样。”罗米恩得意地笑了笑，胸中涌起的一股期待之情让他感到有一点内疚。他们第一次同床共枕完全是场意外，同时也非常令人愉快而难忘。迈格林无法否认，他很高兴能找到另外一个借口，以和他的朋友依偎在一起。

泰尔佩咬住了唇，但还是点了点头。

在搬了几条毯子去一楼、为另外两人安排好住处之后，罗米恩和泰尔佩林夸爬上楼梯，前者推开了通往他房间的门。

房间里和平时一样干干净净，所有东西都收在原位，床单松软、窗帘也拉好了，由于很久没有人来，他的书桌有点蒙尘，但依然十分整洁。

尽管如此，罗米恩还是感到一阵不安，他紧张地清了清嗓子，揭开灯罩，让它的蓝光照亮了房间。

凯勒布林博安静得异乎寻常，一动不动地站在门边，面无表情。迈格林一次又一次地将目光投向他，试图读出他对这间房间的反应，但泰尔佩林夸将他彻底地拒之门外。

罗米恩走过狭小的空间，关上了他朋友身后的门。

“已经很晚了，我们也许应该——”

“是的。”凯勒布林博插嘴道，他突然抛开了那些侵袭他的奇怪情绪，向着床走去，开始脱衣服。

“——睡觉了。”迈格林笨拙地说完了这句话，“你在干嘛？”

“我在脱衣服。我睡觉一般不穿衣服。”泰尔佩边说边脱了上衣，然后又快又省力地甩掉了靴子。

看着他脱衣服让迈格林下腹中的什么东西绞在了一起，他发现自己屏住了呼吸。他赶紧看向一边。

“我不会全都脱掉的，但如果你不想太热的话，最好把窗户开着。”泰尔佩林夸补充道。他正在脱自己的下装和一直到他那结实的大腿中间的衬裤。罗米恩努力不去盯着他精瘦的肌肉看，当凯勒布林博把重心从一只赤足移到另一只脚上时，那块肌肉微微颤动着。

“外面在下暴风雪。”迈格林摇摇头说，试图把眼神移向费诺里安修长双腿之外的地方，“比起醒来时被埋在雨夹雪里，我宁愿你光着身子睡。”

泰尔佩漆黑睫毛下明亮的眼睛对着他眨了眨，但他什么也没说，也没有再脱衣服。

“如果你觉得太热了，我们可以把被子踢掉。”罗米恩提议道，他走向自己的柜子，去给自己找睡衣穿。无需他开口，凯勒布林博就转过了身。“但你醒来的时候就会发现有一个冷冰冰的家伙抓着你，牙齿在你耳边咯咯作响。”

迈格林本想为他自己的笑话笑一笑，却失败了，不知怎的，那个笑话并不好笑。他怎么老是在讲这么愚蠢的东西？是什么让他突然变成了这样？

“不论如何，你让自己舒服就可以了，不用等我。”他继续道，试图让自己的话听起来漫不经心。他听见泰尔佩林夸移开被子，躺到了床上。罗米恩发现他为自己出发前特意更换了床品而松了口气。如果凯勒布林博不得不睡在用过的床单上，他会怎么想？床单上残留的迈格林的气味会让他觉得恶心吗？

罗米恩有点焦虑地再次罩上水晶灯，让房间立刻陷入了相对的黑暗。这个冬夜因外头的雪而非常明亮，使他不必笨手笨脚地摸索就能轻易地回到床上。

他尽可能温文尔雅地抬起毯子。手一碰到床单，迈格林就为自己的被子很薄而感到谢天谢地。泰尔佩那高得不正常的体温已经让床暖和了起来。罗米恩并不介意这点——能换一张温暖的床睡让他感觉很好。他已经习惯了在得以舒服地入睡之前，先在冰冷的床单上发抖几分钟。

迈格林压下了一声不合时宜的满足的叹息，钻进被子里，发现空间确实小得可怜。床非常窄，让他们没法肩并肩地睡。为了腾出位置，泰尔佩动了动，转向了另一边。

罗米恩试图放松下来，但随着时间流逝，他却睡意全无。凯勒布林博的心跳声很响，而且忽快忽慢，停顿的节奏也很奇怪，但那并未带来任何帮助。黑眸精灵在一股难以辨认的焦虑感充斥之下又辗转反侧了好几次，最后终于开口问道：

“我这边有点太挤了。我能用一只手搂着你吗？”

泰尔佩林夸耸耸肩，而罗米恩将那视作了许可。他从后面抱住泰尔佩的背，用一只手臂环住了另一名精灵，听见费诺里安的心跳声突然快得吓人。

“你确定这样没问题吗？”迈格林问，两人靠得太近了，以至于他自己的心已将他的紧张暴露无遗。

“说实话，我宁愿你不那么做。”凯勒布林博说，罗米恩意识到这句话是在拒绝他，感觉自己被一把刀捅了个对穿。幸好，凯勒布林博迅速地解释道：“这不是你的错，别误会。我只是不习惯和别人一起睡，别人的触碰会让我更难睡着。”

“也许我们应该把自己灌醉。”迈格林沉吟道，“上次这起了作用。”

“我觉得这个主意糟透了。”泰尔佩大笑起来，他转向罗米恩，直到两人面对面地躺在了床的两边。

“为什么？”迈格林问，而凯勒布林博飞快地移开了眼神，眼睛以一种非常漂亮的方式在长长的睫毛下闪动着。他的笑容看起来很内疚。

“除非我醉到能迅速失去意识的程度，不然的话，我可能会做蠢事的。”泰尔佩叹息着说，“而且我们没有足够我喝到那种地步的酒。”

“确实没有。”迈格林承认道，两人都吃吃地笑了起来。泰尔佩林夸很能喝，一部分原因在于他的新陈代谢很快，几乎能在酒精进入身体的一瞬就把它分解掉，导致极其大量的酒才能灌醉他。至于凯勒布林博提到的另一方面，迈格林只能猜想他的意思，但他虽然努力地想忽视它，那些话却在罗米恩的五脏六腑中唤醒了什么鲁莽而不计后果的东西。

迈格林极轻微地清了清嗓子，甩开那些思绪，将注意力移回了他的朋友身上。泰尔佩金属色的眼睛总是那么熠熠发光，但在被月光照亮的房间里的昏暗之中，从近处看，那双眼睛闪烁得更亮了。苍白的光线照射在附近的墙上，蓝色的微光柔和地照亮了泰尔佩林夸的面庞。在这么近的距离上，罗米恩能抓住凯勒布林博英俊容颜上掠过的哪怕最转瞬即逝的表情，比如在他再次严肃地注视着迈格林时，将他敏感的嘴角拉了下去的些许不确定和担忧的神色。

罗米恩想知道他在泰尔佩林夸眼里是不是差不多，但又对此感到怀疑。他的眼睛比他碰见过的任何精灵都更适应黑暗——除了埃欧尔。此外，因为费诺里安的眼睛比起直视罗米恩的脸，更像是在他脸上漫无目的地徘徊，因此他很怀疑泰尔佩知不知道自己正被如此细致地审视着。凯勒布林博直直地望向他鼻子下面的目光让迈格林的呼吸艰难了起来，他意识到了他们躺得有多么近。两人之间几乎没有任何空隙，而凯勒布林博似乎确实在看着他的嘴唇……

血流一下子冲上了罗米恩的头顶，以至于他以为血会开始从他的耳鼻里冲出来。过去那些对话的碎片再次浮现在脑海中，图尔巩在提力安说的话，泰尔佩关于他的兴趣的并不拐弯抹角的问题，以及他曾多次宣称的，他不介意迈格林的注意力转向他……

放在以前，罗米恩会把它们都当成玩笑话，或者帮他提高自尊的企图，但在和图尔巩的谈话以及紧随其后的尴尬之后，黑眸精灵不再那么笃定了。如果凯勒布林博其实是喜欢他呢……

但那根本不可能。怎么会是一个像他一样的人呢，罗米恩想。一个可疑的混血儿，有着可怕的过往，且带着来自他那阴晴不定的父亲的所有烦人性格……可是，他的眼睛依然无意识地望向了凯勒布林博的嘴，然后流连于另一名铁匠平滑的皮肤、他带着贵族风范的颧骨的漂亮线条以及他一头浓密的黑发之上。

“你看起来真的很英俊。”迈格林说，刚一开口，他就希望自己能用某种方式收回这句话。谢天谢地，泰尔佩并没认真对待他的口误，而只是回以一个安静的笑。

“我也能对你说这句话。”凯勒布林博随意地回答道，但他投向迈格林的凝视比他的语调表现出的更为幽暗而热切。

罗米恩紧张地咬住下唇。他能看出泰尔佩林夸在等待着什么，但不敢对自己承认那究竟是何物，即使否认奔流在他血液之中的震颤变得越发不可能。

虽然迈格林对这种事完全没有经验，但他知道如果他做了正确的事，他们间的一切都会改变。他花了很长一段时间来思索自己为什么这么不愿意去做。并非因为他不想——他非常欣赏泰尔佩，而且在那一刻，他想做的就只有去更加接近他、更加了解他，然而，与此同时，那么做也意味着一些别的东西。

那意味着放弃他和伊缀尔之间有过的、或者没有过的一切。如果迈格林想翻开新的一页，对那份崭新的渴望缴械投降，就意味着丢弃他一直以来珍视的一切的断壁残垣。他对她——向她倾注的所有的爱，他耗费在深爱凯勒布林达尔上的全部时光，所有的思绪、希冀、梦想，他心碎的每个细微的瞬间——一切归零。他就要失去这一切了，而一部分的他就是不愿意放手。

他做不到，即便涅娜告诉过他，治愈他灵魂的唯一方式就是忘掉对伊缀尔的无望的爱情。即便涅娜明确地告诉过他去找凯勒布林博。他不打算对他的朋友承认这件事，但这件事千真万确。怜悯女神告诉了他去哪儿找另一名铁匠，就算罗米恩一开始并不情愿，她还是强烈建议他那么做。

“你还好吗？”泰尔佩的发问吓了迈格林一跳，把他从阴沉的思绪里拉了出来。

“嗯，我只是在想事情。”罗米恩承认道，他试图装得欢快，但他的声音听起来反而更苦涩了。

“又在想伊缀尔？”凯勒布林博漫不经心地问。

迈格林咽了口口水。

“有一点。但不仅在想她。”罗米恩坦白道，眨了眨眼好让眼中的水雾消失，“那你呢——你在想什么？”

“你。”凯勒布林博说，迈格林的心在胸腔中好奇地跳了跳。

“好事还是坏事？”罗米恩打趣道，但他的笑十分勉强，很明显是被逼出来的。

“我没在评判你。”泰尔佩林夸安静地回答。

“也许你应该那么做。”迈格林苦笑道，又加上一句，“你觉得我们还睡得着吗？”

“大概吧，如果你能避免碰到我的话。”泰尔佩轻声提议，“如果你的手还在那儿，我真的没法放松下来——”

罗米恩突然意识到他的手臂一直放在凯勒布林博那边，手指隔着内衣的棉布，神经质地按压着另一名铁匠背上紧实的肌肉。

“哦，好的。”迈格林试图藏起他的震惊，显得自己是故意为之，“抱歉，只是你看起来有点紧张，就这样。”

泰尔佩林夸似乎并不买他的账，但一语未发。与此同时，罗米恩发现自己很难放开他，说实在的，他的手放在那儿感觉刚刚好，就那样躺着比试图把他的手臂收回胸口、挤在狭小的空间里舒服得多。他又看了一眼凯勒布林博的脸，发现费诺里安正用牙咬着下唇，那看起来诱人极了。

“我想吻你。”迈格林想，想象着自己说出这句话。他想知道泰尔佩会不会允许他那么做。这是有可能的，所以他打算就这一次，碰碰运气。

他凑近凯勒布林博，而后者猛地缩了回去。那并不是迈格林想要的反应，但的确在他意料之中。悲哀的是，另一名精灵试图躲开这件事一点也不令他惊讶，只是让他非常失落而且被伤得不轻。

“你在干什么？”泰尔佩屏着呼吸问。

“没什么，我只是……”他的声音低下去，心几乎跳到嗓子眼。他依然可以保住脸面并撒个谎，但说真的，那会变成他生命中的另一个错误。毕竟，他注定要犯下这些错。“我只是在想我应该吻你一下。”

凯勒布林博呼吸一顿，他抬起了眉毛，但除此之外就没有别的反应了。

“你介意吗？就一下？我保证，它不意味着任何东西。”迈格林飞快地继续道，试图掩盖那些正让他浑身发抖的焦虑。

“你想吻我——一下？”泰尔佩林夸问，他的口吻平淡到让罗米恩害怕。

“是的，就这一次。”迈格林颤抖着说，发现自己很难在焦虑之中保持一动不动。他究竟为什么就不能把嘴巴闭上？凯勒布林博会怎么想他？如果他的愚蠢已经让他失去了这份友谊怎么办？

“你看，如果你不想这么做，我也能理解。”他急忙缩了回去，感觉自己因羞耻而浑身发烫，“我明白的。真的。我不知道我刚才在想什么——”

“说实话，何不——”泰尔佩突然做了决定，“就一下——不会有什么损失的，对吧？”

“一点都不会。”迈格林得意而又恐慌地向他保证。他几乎不敢相信凯勒布林博同意了。他从未在心底里真正考虑过那份可能性，突然就怯了场。他从来没有亲吻过任何人，虽然他很想那么做，也想象过很多次，但他完全不知道自己能否做到。

泰尔佩林夸答以一声含糊不清的哼哼，将目光转向了罗米恩。他眼中的渴望让迈格林的心漏跳了一拍。这在他的身体里搅起了一股灼热，腹股沟中被唤醒的欲望第一次给了他真实的痛苦。

凯勒布林博好心地帮他解决了问题，他斜靠过来，越过两人间那段狭小的距离，在迈格林等待着的唇上印下了一个小小的吻。

那感觉是如此强烈而转瞬即逝，以至于当凯勒布林博退回去时，似乎有数千根细小的针刺穿了罗米恩的心脏。这短暂的触碰只让他的渴求变本加厉，但迈格林强迫自己闭上了嘴，发出了某种感激的声音。

“这就是你想要的吗？”泰尔佩问，罗米恩不敢开口，于是点了点头。

 **“不，我想要的比这多得多！”** 他在脑海中尖叫着，但表面上，他拉开他的手，往后缩了缩。他能在唇上尝到凯勒布林博的味道，而那正在让他失去理智。他得用某种方式让脑海里的风暴停下来，否则——他甚至不知道会发生什么。

“哦，罗米恩。”泰尔佩林夸疲倦地叹了口气，转身平躺下来，带着一种奇异的失落移开了目光。

“怎么了？”他问，嗓音听起来含混又刺耳。他几乎认不出那是他自己的声音了。

“晚安。”泰尔佩轻声回答，他翻了个身，将背转向了黑眸的精灵。

……

那一夜剩余的时光漫长而令人疲倦。即便迈格林已经劳累到足以睡着，那些关于事情会如何发展的幻景却一直在让他一次又一次地醒来。

他梦见自己在泰尔佩林夸的嘴上压下一吻，用牙齿咬着他柔软丰满的唇并拉开它们，直到他能用舌头探索潮湿的内里。他预感到泰尔佩会喜欢那样，于是将他拉得更近，用他强壮的手臂环住他并将他紧拥入怀。

 **“求你了。”** 迈格林在他的梦境里不知羞耻地乞求着，他既不需要希望自己没有那么做过，也不必担心泰尔佩林夸会拒绝。

在梦中，他将膝盖顶进凯勒布林博的腿间，把两人的胯部压在一起，发现泰尔佩已经为他而变得灼热坚硬。随后，泰尔佩林夸敏捷而优雅的手滑过两人的身体之间，在睡衣下将迈格林的勃起握在掌心，透过那层轻薄的织物握紧了那硬挺的长度，并如此美妙地抽送着……

罗米恩被惊醒了，他喘着粗气，心砰砰直跳。他硬得厉害，然而凯勒布林博仍然睡在他身侧，均匀地呼吸着。

迈格林羞耻得想死。最糟糕的是，他没办法解决那正在撑起他的睡衣的明显的勃起。快到早上了，外面寒冷彻骨，很显然他不可能出去满足自己的需求。

罗米恩紧咬牙关，逼着自己去想伊缀尔和图奥。那是一种熄灭他腹中火焰的方法——最可靠而饱经考验的一种，能让他感觉自己好像吞了一大块嶙峋的冰。谢天谢地，这个鲁莽的方法再次奏效了，不久后他就感觉体内凉了下来，虽然他的皮肤仍然能感觉到泰尔佩林夸辐射出的热度，后者是那么近在咫尺，又是那么遥不可及。迈格林紧闭双眼，再次试图入睡。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈格林只是想稍微宠爱一下他最好的朋友。

第二天早饭之后，图尔巩的手下驾着马车走了，他们承诺在两周后回来接铁匠们和他们的行李。

整个早上，罗米恩都在避免和泰尔佩的眼神接触，因为他太在意对方投来的若有所思的目光了。最后，迈格林决定无视前一晚发生的事并继续前进，就像什么实质性的东西都没发生过一样。时至今日，否认都是他的最佳处事策略——这一策略经受住了考验，每一次都起了作用。

在其他人离开后不久，罗米恩靠近了凯勒布林博，后者在和海莱斯与希尔凡奈尔道别之后立刻就在铸造间里忙碌了起来。

“你有空吗？”迈格林问，于是泰尔佩从手头正在挑拣的材料之中抬起了头。

“当然了。”泰尔佩林夸说，他带着期待之情在胸前抱起双臂，半边臀部靠在工作台上。

罗米恩试图不去盯着凯勒布林博臀部的弧度看——不管他的眼睛认为那多么引人注目。

“如果你不忙的话，我现在可以把我的礼物给你吗？”他问。

听了这话，泰尔佩精神一振，他笑着离开了桌子。

“好啊。”他说道，面庞因兴奋的小火花而亮了起来。看见另一名铁匠这么欢欣鼓舞，迈格林像个傻子一样咧开了嘴，赶紧转过身去。

“跟我来吧！”罗米恩催促道，他带着凯勒布林博到了外面。

他们走向一间被泰尔佩林夸用来储藏东西的户外小屋。罗米恩已经将那座棚屋据为己有，并拿它做了送给凯勒布林博的相当庞大的礼物。

棚屋本身没有墙，只有横梁，它们撑起了木制的屋顶。在前往提力安之前，迈格林已经清理了那里的大多数空间，此刻，一个巨大的、用帆布覆盖的物体立在石地板中央，占据了这座屋子。

“你的秘密工程就是要给我的礼物？”泰尔佩发现了他们短暂路途的目的地，猜测道。

“猜对了。”罗米恩轻笑起来，“我希望你一直都很诚实，没有偷窥或者毁掉这份惊喜。”

“我尊重人们的隐私。”凯勒布林博说。

“好吧，那你为什么不看看它是什么？”迈格林咧嘴一笑，对盖在帆布下的物体打着手势。

泰尔佩林夸踏前一步，扯掉帆布，露出了下面的铜铸大浴缸，那是罗米恩为他煞费苦心制造的。费诺里安在惊叹中倒吸了一口气。

“罗米恩，这太漂亮了——谢谢你！”泰尔佩惊呼道，他带着一个大大的微笑转向迈格林，张开双臂要拥抱他，而黑眸精灵赶紧走进了他的臂弯之中。他们短暂地伸手抱住对方，然后有点过于飞快地后退，在两人之间留出了一片友好的空间。“如此精湛的锻造工艺——简直好到不忍心用！”

“别瞎说！”罗米恩反对道，“你当然要用它了！这是我特制的，这样你就用不着像只狗一样在寒冷的户外洗澡了。”

“如果那让你不舒服了，我道歉。”凯勒布林博认真地回答，“你应该告诉我那间浴室不符合你的要求的。”

“你误会了。”罗米恩摇头道，“我并没那么介意那个。不过，如果这几百年来你都在这么做的话，说明你已经有一段时间没有考虑自己的舒适了，而这引发了我的思考。所以，我想给你一些能让你觉得舒服的东西。我想稍微宠你一下，如果你愿意的话。”

泰尔佩林夸向他投去一个奇怪的眼神，而迈格林脸红了。就是这些想法让他造了这个浴缸，当时，它们还表现得十分单纯。他想知道，在两人之间发生了这么多事以后，那些想法是不是有了新的含义。

“你想得真的很周到。”凯勒布林博轻声说，“你在这件事上投入的关切和你对我的关心让我非常感动。”

罗米恩害羞地对着地板笑了笑，觉得胸中暖暖的、毛茸茸的。他被泰尔佩对他的礼物的反应和他表现出的欣赏所激励，决定踏出他的送礼计划的下一步，这项内容对他来说是可有可无的，而且只有在天时地利人和之时才合适。而此刻时机正好，于是他补充道：

“那样的话，你愿意现在就试试它吗？我很愿意和你一起洗个澡。”他说道，抬起眼睛，看见自己的话让凯勒布林博吃惊不小，而且还有点窘迫。

“你没必要这么做，我自己来就行。”泰尔佩林夸犹犹豫豫地说。

“我想这么做，而且我可以同时给你按摩下肩膀。”迈格林局促不安地笑着提议，感到自己的心跳加速了，脸颊也在尴尬中开始发烫。

轻轻擦擦背是没问题的，他想着。他在公共浴室里见过好友们互相按摩背部，也一直都很希望能和别人体验一下那种亲密。这没关系的，罗米恩提醒自己。

作为回答，一个微笑浮现在了他朋友的嘴角上，而那是凯勒布林博正努力掩饰的。

“我没法对那说‘不’，对吧？”珠宝匠可怜兮兮地轻笑着回答，事情就这样定了。

不久后，迈格林在黄铜浴缸里灌满了沸水，水在晴朗的冬日里冒着热气。即便强壮如泰尔佩林夸和迈格林，也没法只靠两名精灵搬动浴盆，因此他们决定就在户外棚屋的屋顶之下泡澡。那并不是个坏主意——凯勒布林博几乎不会着凉，而白雪皑皑的森林景色也值得一看。

罗米恩已经脱掉了斗篷，并把衣袖卷到了上臂中间以防止被弄湿。泰尔佩只穿着打底衣出现在小屋前，拿着几条毛巾。

“准备好了就可以进来。”罗米恩跪在一个木箱上对泰尔佩发出邀请，那个木箱是他为了让自己舒服一点而拖到浴缸边上的。当另一名铁匠把手伸向衣服边缘时，他礼貌地移开了眼神等待着，直到听到他走进了冒着泡沫的水中，才转过身注视他。

“这感觉好极了。”泰尔佩长叹一声，在热水中转动着肩膀。

“我很高兴。”迈格林微笑着从浴缸中装了一罐水。他协助着凯勒布林博，将肥皂水从他头顶浇了下去，好让另一名精灵能清洗他长长的黑发。

对两人而言，这项活动既舒适又轻松，很快费诺里安就靠在了浴缸边上，他洗好的头发和因高温而泛红的白皙皮肤都浸在散发着香气的水里。

“你愿意让我现在给你按摩一下吗？”罗米恩问，而凯勒布林博哼了哼表示同意。

迈格林拉高袖子，深吸一口气让自己冷静，然后在泰尔佩林夸背部灼热的皮肤上合拢了手指。事实上，他以前从没给人按摩过，但他不觉得那会很难。他见过别人那么干；当他的肌肉因在刚多林的矿山中长时间劳作而发僵时，他也给自己按摩过几次。

然而，那令他呼吸短促的紧张情绪和当他碰到泰尔佩的肩膀时他双手颤抖的样子超出了他的预料。心脏怦怦地跳着，他几乎难以想象还有什么东西比凯勒布林博的皮肤和其下坚实的、雕刻般的肌肉感觉起来更美妙。他咬着下唇，开始在铁匠的肩膀上绕着圈按摩，并在他的脊柱上方一些紧张的节点处上下移动着他的拇指。

“感觉怎么样？”自觉于自己的缺乏经验和可疑的按摩技术，他问道。

“完美，谢谢你。”泰尔佩林夸表扬道，尽管迈格林并不真的信他，但还是忍不住微笑起来，而且哆嗦得更厉害了。

那持续了一段时间，他湿漉漉的手指每每因为四周森林中吹来的刺骨微风而变得冰冷，又在罗米恩把手指伸进水下时重新暖和起来。

他想永远就那样继续下去，就那样触碰着凯勒布林博，享受着给他放松肩膀和脖子上的节点的工作；但他的衣服穿得不够，树木间又有寒风呼啸，很快他的牙齿就开始打战，而泰尔佩转过身要阻止他。

“你在变冷。”他说。

“我没事。”迈格林不愿意这么快就结束属于他们的时刻，因此撒了个谎，“我不介意现在就进到热水里，但是没关系。让我给你按摩完吧。”

凯勒布林博望向一旁，淡淡地表示：

“如果你想的话，就可以进来。”

他的提议让罗米恩挑起了眉。

“里面空间不够。”他承认道，尽管在脑海里，他判断出从理论上如果他坐到浴缸的另一端，里面就塞得下两个人。

“悉听尊便。”泰尔佩耸耸肩，而迈格林带着渴望凝视着仍在冒热气的水。最后，他没法阻止自己了——那个主意实在太诱人了，尤其在意识到寒冷让他的身体变得多么地僵硬之后。

“行吧，我只暖和暖和自己，然后就出去。”他说着从泰尔佩背后他跪着的地方站了起来，扫掉裤子上的灰尘。

他迅速开始解开衣服，而泰尔佩清楚地知道，被看到衣服之下的肌肤会让罗米恩产生什么感觉——铁匠已经转过头闭上眼睛，以给迈格林足够的隐私。

罗米恩脱了衣服，赤足踏上了黄铜制的浴缸腿旁边冰冷的石地板。突然间，和泰尔佩林夸一起泡澡成了一件大事——不仅因为在冒着泡沫的水下，凯勒布林博和他一样。迈格林并非从没在公共浴室里洗过澡。他洗过，但那是在被抓去安格班之前。自从他忍受折磨，皮肤上留下了可怕的印记——尽管他被承诺自由——之后，罗米恩就一直躲着别人的目光。不过，他重生后的身体上已经不再残留羞耻而罪恶的伤疤，而且寒风几乎让人无法忍受，所以迈格林将一条腿跨过了浴缸边缘，随后是另一条。

泰尔佩移开腿，于是罗米恩整个人坐了进去，冒着泡的水在他如释重负地颤抖着之时溢出了浴缸。热水围绕着寒冷皮肤的感觉好极了。他屏住呼吸以适应，膝盖和泰尔佩林夸弯曲的腿撞在了一起，每动弹一下，水都会从浴缸边流出去。最后，他终于安顿好了自己，把脸颊以下的部分都沉进水中，好尽可能地隐藏自己的身躯。

“我弄好了。”他说，于是另一人睁开眼睛，转身面向他。

泰尔佩短暂地笑了一下，但随后他的表情严肃了起来，他仔细地观察着迈格林的脸。罗米恩忍不住往水里沉得更深，直到水没过了他的下唇。谢天谢地，泰尔佩林夸并未给出任何评论，然而奇怪的是，迈格林破天荒地希望能用某种方式解释一下他对自己。他想要凯勒布林博不仅仅能接受他原本的样子，更能理解他举动背后的缘由。

“你从没告诉过我他们对你做了什么。”罗米恩轻声说，他选择的话题让两人都明显地紧张起来。

“我想你指的应该是那些折磨。”凯勒布林博答道，他天衣无缝地将迈格林奇怪的举动和他平平无奇的话语联系在了一起。罗米恩爱极了他在这方面的迅速。

尽管另一名精灵俊美的外表开始变得沉默坚硬如石头，迈格林还是点了点头。

“我真的不太想谈这个。或者回忆它。”泰尔佩林夸慢慢地开口道。正如他所言，他们出乎意料的话题转换并未让他变得激动。

“是的，但——”罗米恩深吸了一口气，鼓足说话的勇气。他真的需要说说这个，并放下它们。也许他只是终于需要对某个人全盘托出。从没有人问过他出了什么事。没人知道那一切，而那也是迈格林所期望的。然而，凯勒布林博并不仅仅是“某个人”，如果有什么人能理解他和那仍纠缠着他的荒谬的恐惧，如果有什么人能帮他跨过这道坎——那就是泰尔佩了。

“他们把我剥光了。在他们动手之前。”最后，他开口道，祈祷着泰尔佩林夸能明白，“他们对你也那么干了吗？”

凯勒布林博面色冰冷，有那么一瞬间，罗米恩很害怕他会因为罗米恩执意要唤起那些回忆而打他一顿。但最后，他并没有那么做，而只是用灰眼睛注视着某个遥远的点然后扭过脸去，好像要把他的真实想法藏起来一般。

“他们会剥光每个人。这是标准步骤。”他说，声音自然得如同在谈什么毫不相干的事。“不过，你不应该为被吓坏了而责怪自己——那就是他们一直在那么干的原因。扒光某个人，让他们感觉自己像一块肉、一个物品一般，被击入尘埃，毫无权利，毫无尊严。那比他们的一些更血腥的措施还要伤人。”

迈格林艰难地咽了口口水。知道这个几乎没给他带来任何安慰，反而让他越发内疚——泰尔佩承受了更多却仍用某种方式接受了过往，然而罗米恩依旧无法忘怀他的遭遇，那时，他遭受的对待最后让他崩溃了，他背叛了他认识的所有人，只为让那一切停止。

“你是怎么忍耐下来的？”迈格林问，他的软弱和卑微让他恨透了自己，“你是怎么承受了所有，并最终死于那些折磨的？我做不到——我努力过，可是——”

热泪涌上眼眶，他不得不低下头以掩饰其中的耻辱感。他听见水在泰尔佩微微起身靠过来、接近罗米恩时溢出了浴缸。

“罗米恩，他没有东西能给我了。”泰尔佩的语调变得更加柔软、温和，令人安心，“你看不出来吗——他已经夺走了所有重要的东西。他提供给我的最后一个选择就是根本没有选择。向他交出戒指，就等同于交出了我用于自我保护的最后一丝自我。那是他没能腐化、毁灭的唯一一件事物，是我最后的希望，我获得救赎的唯一机会。没有任何痛苦和羞辱能和那相称。

“他不能给我光明的未来，不能承诺治愈一份不被允许的爱。”泰尔佩继续道，他优雅的手指将迈格林的下颌微微抬起，好让黑眸的精灵能对上他温暖的凝视，“他已经撕碎了我的心，如果我屈服于他的意志，他也只能给我黑暗。认识到这一点，让我能在长年累月的折磨中保持坚强——我知道如果我放弃了，等待着我的将糟糕得多。”

罗米恩同样深吸了一口气，再一次惊讶于凯勒布林博是多么地理解他。如同卸下了一份重担一般，迈格林咽下一口摇摇晃晃的气息，坐直了，水从他赤裸的肩膀和前胸上滴落下来。泰尔佩林夸飞快地向下瞟了一眼，将他的新姿态尽收眼底，但奇怪的是，那并没让罗米恩像从前一样因他自己的皮肤而感到脆弱、暴露或是极端羞耻。他觉得没什么关系。那是……安全的。

“谢谢你。”他说，声音因压抑的情感而略有些嘶哑。

泰尔佩轻轻点了点头。

“我真的希望你不会想要一直谈这个。”他垂眼望向一边，说道。

“不会的。”迈格林让他安心，“我只是……我只是想让你知道，我很感激你能接纳我、原谅我，即便你懂得我自私的动机。”

“说实话，”泰尔佩林夸悲伤地笑着开口道，“如果我和你面临同样的处境，我可能也会崩溃的。如果索伦对我说他会停止伤害我，并给我一位美丽的女精灵和一座王国，我可能会高兴地退让，把他想知道的一切和盘托出。我知道他的方式有多强的诱惑力。

“尽管，”凯勒布林博考虑了一会，补充道，“我一直很好奇，当他承诺把伊缀尔给你时，你在想什么？难道你没有意识到，用那种方式是不可能赢得她的爱的吗？”

“我根本没在想。”迈格林听天由命地叹息着，“我被痛苦、悲哀和我那愚蠢的权利意识蒙蔽了双眼。我相信我理应得到更好的，而不是变得悲哀心碎，同时一名凡人却能拥有我汲汲以求的一切。我也被痛苦逼疯了，一方面是索伦的奴隶强加给我的肉体痛苦，另一方面是精神上的痛苦——意识到我永远，永远都得不到伊缀尔的心。实话说——”

他顿住了，说出接下来的话令他恐惧，不仅因为泰尔佩的反应，也因为将它们说出来就意味着他不得不在心中真正地承认它们。

“事实是，我一直都知道我将一败涂地。”他低声说，不敢抬头面对凯勒布林博的注视，“我一直都知道这个计划就是个彻头彻尾的谎言，我将会失败，而伊缀尔永远都不会爱上我。我选择了相信它。我不知道为什么，但我就是那么做了。而那导致我犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，毁灭了我爱过的一切，并在耻辱中面对了自己的死亡。”

泰尔佩林夸沉默了一会，但最后，他以同样安静的话音开口了。

“如果这对你有帮助的话，我也因为愿意相信谎言而犯下了我最大的错误。”他说，而罗米恩向上瞥了一眼。他很感激泰尔佩的支持，即便在私底下，他觉得他们面对的并不是相同的情况。凯勒布林博遭受了欺骗。迈格林欺骗了他自己。

“咱们别谈这个了。”他主动说道。

“别谈了！”泰尔佩急切而直接地同意了，深吸了一口气。然后他补充道：“现在我还有机会得到剩下的按摩吗？”

罗米恩抬起一边眉毛，突然想起他停在了他提供的按摩过程中间。

“当然有了。”他表示同意，为能够分散注意力并继续他先前对另一名精灵柔软皮肤的探索而感到高兴。

泰尔佩在浴缸中转过身，让他的背处于它的中央，而没有跨过他们划在两人之间的无形界限。泡沫正在消失，迈格林小心地把他的眼神保持在水平面以上。

他试图忽视腹中奇怪的震颤，从正在变冷的水中抬起湿淋淋的手伸向前方，在泰尔佩的肩膀上扣起手指。珠宝匠在满足中发出一声柔和的叹息，而那使得罗米恩的心猛颤了一下。

他微微拉了拉泰尔佩的肩膀，让他稍稍后倾，以减缓他伸长的手上的紧张感，但泰尔佩林夸误解了他的意图，开始向着他放松下来。

“等，等一下——”迈格林说得有点太急促了，让他突然尴尬起来。凯勒布林博猛地支起身体，转过头疑惑地瞥了他一眼。

与此同时，迈格林环视着四周，他不愿停下手上的事，同时却又不能让泰尔佩靠在他的身前。幸好，旁边的一条擦头毛巾提供了解决方案。他把它拉进水下，盖在了膝盖上。那应该足够让他们保持体面了——他如此决定。

“好了，现在你可以靠过来了。”他说着，温柔地引导着凯勒布林博，伸开双腿好让另一名精灵坐过来。泰尔佩对他大腿的触碰让颤抖传遍了罗米恩的背脊，他身上的每根毛发都激动地直立起来。

他微微颤抖着继续着他的服务，在另一名铁匠宽阔的肩膀上慢慢地绕着圈按摩，在他的思绪开始飘忽之时，他动作的节奏也慢了下来，变得懒洋洋而带着试探的意味。迈格林没法再控制自己了，他希望他的触碰能逗留得更久一点，探索得更低一点。他内疚地咬着唇把泰尔佩拉得更近，直到费诺里安的潮红的背部躺在了他的胸口，湿漉漉的头发碰上了罗米恩的脸颊。

不管他怎么做，泰尔佩林夸始终表现得心甘情愿、顺从而安静。迈格林注意到，他看起来几乎没在呼吸。罗米恩也在屏着呼吸以避免喘气。他们怎么变成那样的姿势的？迈格林将手移向凯勒布林博的肱二头肌，试图维持按摩的表象，只为了给自己时间以了解正在发生的事情，并让他狂跳的心平静下来。但他没能如愿，因为他在残留的泡沫之间看见了泰尔佩弯曲的膝盖和摊开的肢体，那景象几乎令他失去理智。

他狠狠地咬着唇直到能感到疼痛，并移开了目光，将失焦的双眼定格在他们四周白雪皑皑的森林上。他试着控制自己的呼吸并想些别的事，除了泰尔佩靠在他身上的身体和费诺里安呼出的遮盖他视野的云雾。整个情景导致了非常成问题的反应，于是迈格林试着回忆图奥和伊缀尔——那是他能掌控的最不性感的想法，但不知怎么地，当凯勒布林博的腿从他自己的腿上擦过时，他的思绪甚至无法集中在他对那两人婚姻的极度反感之上。

当罗米恩按摩泰尔佩脖子下端的肌肉时，他的触碰变得有些用力，而凯勒布林博呻吟着略微沉回了水中。

“如果我按得太用力了就告诉我。”迈格林在他耳边轻声说。

“没关系的。”泰尔佩简单地回应道，但他的声音听起来比平时更加低沉而嘶哑。

“所以怎么了？”罗米恩问。

“我觉得你该停下来。”泰尔佩林夸说。

“为什么？”他皱眉，语气中的失落清晰可闻，“我以为你喜欢这个……”

“我确实喜欢。”凯勒布林博向他保证。他稍稍拉开距离，在浴缸中转过身，双手搭在两边，“我只是想报答你。”

他的提议让迈格林心跳加速了。

“好吧。”他屏着呼吸表示同意，腹中的期待之情达到了顶峰，同时，他慢慢地将背转向凯勒布林博，跪坐在他前方调整他胯部的毛巾，并痛苦地意识到水在那一刻几乎已经彻底变得清澈。

凯勒布林博并没用和罗米恩一样的方式拉他过来，而是膝行靠近迈格林背后，将他暖和而强壮的双手放到了罗米恩僵硬的肩膀上。起初，他敏捷的手指轻柔地按摩着他的肌肉，但不论黑眸的铁匠如何努力保持安静，那双手还是让他沉重地叹息出声。他的肌肉比他意料中的更紧张，而其他人关照着它们的感觉好得超乎想象。在泰尔佩林夸沿着他的脊椎按摩每个紧绷的节点之时，罗米恩战栗着，细小的颤抖传遍全身，让他的皮肤像针刺一般疼了起来，双眼在纯粹的喜悦中紧闭。

很快，他开始放松下来，不久后他就坐在了浴缸里，双腿弯曲在两边，将大部分重量搁在了凯勒布林博的手臂上。泰尔佩林夸几乎是不知疲倦地进行着他的工作，在罗米恩几乎倒进他的手中、让他边沿着迈格林的背按摩下去边支撑着他时，他也没有一句抱怨。

当凯勒布林博按摩到罗米恩背部的下端时，他向前弯下腰用手支在浴缸底，好让泰尔佩能碰触到他背部的更多部分。

“感觉好极了。”他评论道，他自己的声音听起来很像满足的呼噜，“你怎么会这么擅长这个的？”

“我爸总是抱怨背痛。”泰尔佩林夸表示，他的语气很平淡，如同陷入了沉思，“干完铁匠活之后，他经常要求按摩。凯勒巩说他在教我如何按摩之前，一直劳烦他哥哥动手，但在那之后，他就再也不让其他人碰他了。我觉得他对每个人都抱有疑心，甚至是对我的叔叔们。”

“该死。”迈格林摇头，“库茹芬肯定是个很有个性的家伙。”

“他的确是。”泰尔佩轻笑道。

“如果我能和他见面，我会谢谢他的。”罗米恩打趣道，“也许他一直要你给他按摩，是因为你技术最好。”

凯勒布林博大笑了一声作为回应。

“现在感觉如何？”他问，双手划了一条从迈格林的脊椎下端到肩膀的长线。

“好多了。我现在非常放松。”罗米恩叹息着放任自己向后倒在了泰尔佩林夸胸口。

泰尔佩吃惊地大笑出声，轻轻推开了他。

“水差不多凉了。你想尽快出去吗？”他问。

迈格林重重地叹了口气。不幸的是，凯勒布林博说得有道理。

“当然。但让我们下次继续吧。”他说着转过了身。他发现尽管水已经变冷了，泰尔佩林夸却有点脸红。

“你想先出去吗？”泰尔佩懊恼地笑着问道。

迈格林向他投去一记有些怀疑的眼神，但同意了。凯勒布林博闭上眼，于是罗米恩赶紧离开了浴缸。外面的风冷到让他几乎是跑着回到了小屋里寻找壁炉。不久后泰尔佩林夸也跟上了，他腰上缠着一条毛巾走了进来。他身上在滴水，没有穿鞋，但显而易见，即便他的血脉也无法让他湿漉漉地在冬日里保持温暖。他微微发着抖坐在了壁炉前。

“冷吗？”迈格林大笑，他已经穿好了衣服，但头发才干到一半。

泰尔佩点点头。橘红色的火光在他湿润的皮肤上迷人地跳动着，让那些仍在流下他脊背的小水珠撩人地闪闪发亮。

罗米恩想拿头撞墙。他是从什么时候开始用那种眼神凝视他的朋友的？他那危险的思绪正在给他各种各样的去（）舔（）掉凯勒布林博皮肤上水雾的理由，他的想象力描绘出了无数景象，在那些画面中他变着花样吻（）遍了费诺里安暖色调的躯体。凯勒布林博脖颈上凹陷处的阴影看起来迷人到足以让他为之而死，而他纠缠着的潮湿乱发正尖叫着让什么人用手指去拨弄拨弄它。迈格林几乎要……

“你会穿点衣服吗？”黑眸精灵简略地问。

“我通常都会的，不是么？”泰尔佩眨了眨眼。

“我去泡点茶。”迈格林咬住下唇，“我回来的时候，你最好能穿得整齐一点！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章：迈格林和凯勒布林博暂时搬去提力安住，“满怀希望单身汉的婚戒铺”开张。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯勒布林博和迈格林实际上开了维林诺的第一家单身俱乐部。

在试营业几个月后，满怀希望单身汉的婚戒铺从挂在人们嘴边的笑柄变成了城市里最有名的珠宝店。

在最初的震惊和它的开张导致的喷涌而出的流言之后，很多人排起长队，只为了看看图尔巩那受到不公的溺爱的外甥——刚多林的叛徒迈格林，和他的搭档——那被同等地厌恶的费诺后裔，被诅咒的家族中设法逃出了曼督斯的唯一一人。

然而，大多数精灵很快就意识到，他们瞥见的站在柜台后的两名精灵和展示台上闪烁着的美丽的作品比起来，是多么地普通而了无生气。

在大约一个月经常性的人山人海却什么也没卖出去之后，（这带来了极度的绝望，尽管它在店主们的眼中被很好地隐藏了），“满怀希望单身汉”的销售额突然飙高了，很快，泰尔佩和罗米恩就难以跟上他们收到的佣金的数量了。

不久后，一张告示出现在了店门口：

“招募珠宝匠！”

在那之后，这座房子里大量的工房和铸造间以缓慢却稳定的增速被经验丰富的手艺人占满了，他们从艾尔达玛全境前来，到传说中的铁匠处工作和学习。

来的人越来越多，直到他们不得不把二楼也开成珠宝店，而泰尔佩林夸和迈格林发现他俩也需要聘用一些商店服务员，以留出一点点空闲时间。

……

“于是，我们雇佣了格拉本（Glamben）和拉尔（Laer）帮我们轮班。”泰尔佩林夸向聚在一起的客人们讲完了迄今为止发生的事情。

为了庆祝他俩的店铺第一季度的经营，阿瑞蒂尔帮忙组织了一场晚餐会，此刻，他和罗米恩正坐在一条长桌边，在婚戒铺一楼一片清理出来的区域里，和他们的所有新同事以及图尔巩的家人坐在一起。

“我告诉过你它会大获成功的！”图尔巩举起他的高脚杯。

伊缀尔和图奥也礼貌地出席了，虽然他们有些安静。迈格林小心地不望向任何接近他金发表姐方向的地方。他们旁边坐着埃尔汶，她和往常一样独自一人，因为她的丈夫在日落后永远都没空。

凯勒布林博感觉亏欠她很多，于是尽力和她谈话。他知道自己正踩在做一位好主人和显得对一名已婚精灵女子过分上心之间的线上，因此每当提及她时，他都小心地斟酌着言辞。

伊瑞皙总是坐在他儿子旁边，询问着和迈格林的生活有关的事。饭后不久，她就要求看看他房间的状况，并检查一下他是否拥有所有需要的东西。

在他们摆脱了晚宴、走向楼梯时，罗米恩向着他的朋友翻了个受尽折磨的白眼，对此，凯勒布林博亲切地拍了拍他的背。

图尔巩抿了一口杯中的酒，从玻璃杯的边缘注视着费诺里安身旁的空位，而泰尔佩知道，甚至在领主挪动椅子坐到他旁边之前，他已经要接受考验了。

“所以，侄子。”图尔巩随意地开口道，把他的高脚杯放到了桌上迈格林的杯子旁边。

凯勒布林博微笑起来以掩饰一声恼怒的叹息。

“近来如何？”图尔巩问。

“商店经营得好极了！”泰尔佩开口，他深知这并不是他的族人寻求的答案，“现在我们有十二位珠宝匠为我们干活，还有三位提出了申请，但我们只有两个额外位置了。我们不得不开始拒绝人们。一个月前我们就拿下了告示，但消息传开了，于是……”

“没错，没错，你已经把那些都告诉我了。”图尔巩挥着手，“你的私人事务如何？你过得怎么样？”

“我过得不错，谢谢您。”凯勒布林博淡淡地表示，“您呢？”

“我过得好极了，不过，如果你有一些好消息要告诉我，我会过得更好。”图尔巩敏锐地奉承他道，他讲话的方式好像在大声说“我知道你在回避我的问题，而且我不会停下的，直到得到答案为止”。

“此时此刻我没有消息给您。”泰尔佩疲倦地望向一边。

“什么消息都没有？好的或者坏的？”图茹卡诺坚持道。

“没有。”凯勒布林博摇头。

“那为什么？你按我建议的做了吗？”图尔巩皱着眉靠过来说道。

“没，其实我没有。”泰尔佩有点被惹火了，“我不觉得这种经常的施压会带来什么好结果。它甚至可能适得其反。”

图茹卡诺移开了身子，以给凯勒布林博一点空间。

“你是指对你还是对他？”他问，声音里透着担忧。

“对我们两个。”泰尔佩叹息道，“您看，您已经知道我对这件事是怎么想的了。”

凯勒布林博环顾四周，确保没人在听他俩的并不隐蔽的谈话。

“在同一件事上，我也知道您是怎么看他的感受的。但是，有时这些并不足够。它可能需要更多时间，也可能毫无希望。不论如何，试图强行逼迫都不会产生任何好结果。”

“我理解。”图茹卡诺吐出一口气，“只是我想，如果有些事发生得早一些，对所有人而言都是莫大的安慰。”

他的眼睛望向伊缀尔坐的地方，而那证实了凯勒布林博的怀疑——图尔巩并不仅仅想通过解决他外甥的婚姻问题并结束那古老的故事来让迈格林和阿瑞蒂尔幸福，他也想让他女儿获得内心的平静。

“尽管我很想帮忙，但那样是起不了作用的。”凯勒布林博斩钉截铁地说，他很高兴能看到迈格林回来了。

“啊罗米恩，你来啦！”图茹卡诺带着有些勉强的微笑转向他的外甥，“你介意我坐在这儿和泰尔佩聊一会儿吗？”

凯勒布林博在他身后摆出一张恳求的脸，于是迈格林清了清嗓子。

“其实，我希望能私下和泰尔佩谈谈。”罗米恩说。

“那样的话，我做梦都不会想拦着你们的！”图茹卡诺喊道，他高贵的脸上绽开了一个诚恳的笑容。

“来吧，泰尔佩，我们出去透透气。”迈格林向凯勒布林博伸出手，后者拉住了那只手，让另一名精灵把他拉了起来。

他们走出去到了庭院中，欣赏着头顶的星空。

“这一趟真糟糕啊，不是么？”罗米恩叹息着说，他低下头，手指抚过一朵纤弱的夜花，那种花是阿瑞蒂尔特别为他们的花园选的，因为它们和南埃尔莫斯中开放的那些很像。

“他们也纠缠你了吗？”凯勒布林博惊讶地挑眉。

“你在说什么？”迈格林猛地抬眼。

“哦，没什么……”泰尔佩摇头道，意识到了自己的错误，“只是，图茹卡诺和伊瑞皙表达了对我们工作量的担忧。”

“哦那个啊——对，他们也对我唠叨了。”罗米恩轻笑，“但那不是我要说的。”

“那你要说什么？”凯勒布林博抬起头走近了一点，将注意力转向罗米恩苍白手中拢着的深蓝花朵。

“我本来想等着看看你记不记得，或至少等到其他所有人都走了，但既然我们已经在这儿了——”迈格林小心地拨了拨花儿，将它放在了泰尔佩的耳后，带着欣赏的神色对他微笑了片刻，随后继续着他的思考，“今天是我们相遇一周年的纪念日。”

“真的吗？”凯勒布林博睁大了眼睛。

“嗯。为什么我不惊讶你忘记了？”迈格林大笑。

“在你来之前，我都不会费心查看日期。”泰尔佩承认道，他谨慎地调整着耳后的花朵好让它放得更牢固，感受到它天鹅绒般的花瓣擦过了他的手指。这让他想起数月之前，当他短暂地感觉到罗米恩的唇和他自己的贴在一起时，它们感觉起来是什么样的。那些记忆带来的渴望让他的心揪紧了。

“很长一段时间里，我的年年月月变成了一条无限重复的溪流，直到我完全把日历的作用忘了。”费诺里安回忆道，悲伤地轻笑着，“我很高兴你注意到了我们相遇的日子。”

“怎么说呢，你可以说我多愁善感，但现在似乎是个不错的交换礼物的时机。既然你不知道，那么如果你没有东西给我也没关系。”罗米恩飞快地说，“但我做了点东西给你。”

“你太宠我了。”凯勒布林博说，他咬住唇，想起了上一次这句话经过他朋友双唇的时候，和那之后雾气腾腾的共浴经历。他注意到了他朋友脸上的红晕，迈格林肯定也在想一样的事，而泰尔佩为唤起了这份回忆而感到有些难堪。

幸好，当罗米恩领凯勒布林博到了一间露天工房里，并拉出一个平平无奇的盒子时，尴尬的时刻迅速地烟消云散了。

泰尔佩意识到，迈格林并没有包装的天赋，但那不意味着他的礼物在任何方面都不合格——如果非要说的话，当他做的东西是如此贵重时，根本就不需要美丽的包装。

“给你。”迈格林说着把沉重的盒子递给了他，“只要有机会，我都愿意宠你。你值得，因为你够天真，或者说够疯狂，以至于能接纳我。”

“现在我相信是你接纳了我。”凯勒布林博笑道，缓缓抬起硬纸板做的盒盖并将内容物转向光下，以看清楚里面，“而且我能向你保证，那并非出于天真抑或疯狂。”

“那是为什么？”罗米恩逼问道，他将脑袋歪向一边，有些淘气地看着凯勒布林博，“怜悯？”

“大概吧。”凯勒布林博眨了眨眼，他知道这将引起他朋友恼怒的低吼。铁匠将注意力转向了盒子里锻造的钢棒。它们很重，当他拿起其中一个时，他注意到棒子的底端被精确地塑造成了一把小小的、锐利的抹刀。“哦，这个太棒了！”

“那么是因为孤独吗？”迈格林紧追不舍。

“不。”凯勒布林博大笑着摇头，查看着迈格林铸造给他的不同的工具，同时黑眸的精灵不耐烦地用脚敲着地面。

“但你很孤独——你自己说的。”

“没错，但我邀请你住下不是因为那个。”凯勒布林博一边否认一边在眼前举起一把窄窄的锉刀，以看得更清楚。

“那为什么？”罗米恩走上前，扣住凯勒布林博的手并挪开了它，好让泰尔佩能直面他的凝视。

“你有没有考虑过我那么做是因为你太英俊了？”凯勒布林博只是半开玩笑地说，但他们都大笑起来。

“喔，太好笑了，泰尔佩！”迈格林翻了个白眼。

“你不信我？”凯勒布林博走近一步，直到盒子被夹在了两人的胸膛之间。罗米恩挑起一道黑眉，嘴角微微一翘。他没有放开泰尔佩的手。

“如果我觉得那个故事有点难以相信，请原谅我。在过去，我的长相从未给我带来过任何好处。”罗米恩表示。

“我觉得 **那** 难以置信，即便我知道，当人们觉得他们有理由害怕某个人时，他们会变得多么冥顽不灵。”泰尔佩力争。

“这是事实。”迈格林微微垂下眼帘，“但说真的，你到底为什么会信任我？告诉我真相，如果你想知道的话，我也会告诉你我为什么来找你。”

那引起了凯勒布林博的注意。他从没细想过迈格林来找他的理由，不过，如果那个故事还有更多的内容，他真的很想知道。

“我在你身上看到了和我一样的不幸。”凯勒布林博诚恳地承认道，“非常显而易见的是，你的心碎了，就和我经历过的一样。我觉得我们可以互相帮助，并一起获得痊愈。我不了解你，但有你在，我觉得好多了。”

“我也是。”罗米恩有点喘不上气地说，他的眼睛里写满了感慨，“我到你那里去，是因为涅娜让我去找你。”

“涅娜？”凯勒布林博惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“对。你知道吗，你肯定是她最喜欢的人之一。”迈格林苦笑道，“当我们在亡者之殿里见面的时候，她老是说起你。”

“我还以为我是奥力最喜欢的。”凯勒布林博假装失望地叹了口气，与此同时他的嘴角浮起了一个浅浅的微笑。

“我觉得，她把你当成了她的成功案例。”为了缓和气氛，罗米恩开玩笑说，“她可能觉得我能从你那里学一两件东西。”

“你知道，只要你想学，我总是很乐意教你任何东西。”凯勒布林博表示。

“嗯，我知道你自认为是所有我问起的领域的大师。”迈格林轻笑着用胸膛把他们之间的盒子向前推，直到它陷进了凯勒布林博的胸口。

泰尔佩咬住下唇，靠向了他俩之间狭小的空间，盼望着罗米恩能以某种方式弄懂他是多么渴望一个亲吻，而且多么希望迈格林和他感同身受。

“我们可能得回去了，不然他们会开始好奇我们在哪。”在久久地凝视着泰尔佩林夸的眼睛之后，罗米恩提议道。

凯勒布林博把盒子放在他们身旁的桌子上，把迈格林拉进了怀抱之中。他抱得比可以接受的程度更紧、更久，最后艰难地松手。

“那是为什么？”他一松手，迈格林就飞快地眨起眼睛，脸在灯光下涨得通红。

“不为什么。”凯勒布林博耸耸肩，退了回去，“谢谢你送的工具——等客人们走了之后，我会仔细看看它们的。”

……

当然了，并非每一天都和其余日子一样美妙。有时，一名精灵会出现在这里，并不想看珠宝，而是处心积虑要惹麻烦。

“上次我看见你的时候，你正被绑在索伦的旗子上。”一名顾客对泰尔佩说，很快他就发现自己被提着衣领拽了出去，扔在了人行道上。

“干得好。”铁匠一回到柜台后，迈格林就拍了拍凯勒布林博的背，后者因压抑着的愤怒而微微颤抖。

店里的其他顾客受到了不同程度的惊吓，但虽然有几位离开了，留下来的人却都客气而礼貌。

也有一两名那样的精灵来骚扰罗米恩，他们也被随意地处理了。很快，全城人都知道了他们不能招惹满怀希望单身汉的婚戒铺的店主，大多数的不愉快也永远地停止了。

……

“这里是满怀希望单身汉的店吗？”一个周日的清晨，当费诺里安在柜台后面干活时，一名西尔凡女精灵这么问泰尔佩。周围没有别的顾客在，所以男精灵在独自照看一整层楼。

“没错，这里是。”凯勒布林博笑着说，忍住了指向他头顶上写着店名的大字母或者他围裙上的刺绣的冲动。

“那么，我去哪儿见单身汉呢？”她焦急地问。

凯勒布林博莫名其妙地对着她眨了眨眼，眼睛扫视过她旅行用的服装和略显蓬乱和疲惫的面容。

“首先，我们这里是卖珠宝的，但如果您要来见单身汉，您不会失望的。”他试探性地说，这正中她的下怀，让她高兴了起来，“请等一下。”

凯勒布林博的心在兴奋中狂跳，他走向后面的角落不让别人看到，长长地吸了一口气好让自己冷静下来。他几乎不敢相信他们那邂逅未婚精灵的备用计划真的成功了！一名女精灵大老远跑到他们的店里来见他们……

在建立店铺的时候，泰尔佩和迈格林聊了很多关于如果有潜在的伴侣来了店里该怎么处理的话题，大多数只是开玩笑的。当然，婚戒铺一开张，两名铁匠就发现他们的工作强度大得他们根本来不及考虑和顾客交谈。但是，他们确实有一个确定的行动计划，那就是，罗米恩先和任何单身女精灵讲话，而凯勒布林博优先和男精灵——按他们的喜好排序。因此，泰尔佩赶紧去叫罗米恩，但当他激动地开始一次爬好几级楼梯时，他突然意识到了什么，猛地停了下来。

迈格林真的喜欢会那名女精灵的想法让爬楼梯爬到一半的凯勒布林博的心如一块石头一样沉了下去。然而，泰尔佩林夸用残留的热情推着自己向前，走完了剩下几级楼梯，去敲罗米恩的门。凯勒布林博确实更希望迈格林最后能选择他，但既然时间流逝、而他们基本上仍然是最好的朋友的关系，那种情况发生的可能性看起来越来越低，因此费诺里安并不想让罗米恩变得和他一样悲惨。如果俊美的黑眸精灵能在其他地方获得满足，那么泰尔佩会祝他一切顺利，且不会用任何方式打搅他的幸福。

凯勒布林博长叹一声，敲了敲罗米恩的门，为即将到来的事强打精神。

“进来！”泰尔佩听到喊声从里面传来。

“不，你出来！”他喊了回去，“楼下有人要见你。”

“你什么意思？”迈格林从里面打开了门。

“一位女士来见满怀希望的单身汉了。”泰尔佩强装幽默地说，“她就在楼下，于是我来找你了，就和我们说好的一样。”

罗米恩睁大了眼睛。

“你在开玩笑，对吧？”他说。

“来自己看看吧。”凯勒布林博笑了笑，暗自希望那笑容没有染上悲伤。反正，迈格林看起来惊讶得根本注意不到那个。

“我会下去的，如果你在耍我，我就要你好看！”罗米恩说着把自己关回了房间里，大概是要整理仪表。

同时，凯勒布林博走下楼，邀请女精灵坐在花园里的长椅上。

“您想喝点茶吗，女士……？”他问。

“叫我拉薇恩（Lalvien）就可以。”她羞涩地说，似乎因礼节而局促不安，“如果您能给我水的话会更好。”

凯勒布林博点点头，就在他走向厨房的时候，撞上了慌慌张张下楼的罗米恩。

“她叫拉薇恩，是回归者（the return）的一员。”凯勒布林博飞快地告诉他道，“她就在庭院里，我去给她倒点水，马上就回来。”

“行吧。”迈格林深吸一口气，迅速走了下去。

凯勒布林博花费了一点时间弄水，因为他不得不和自己逆反的心以及翻涌着的胃部交战，直到托盘里除了水壶之外，还装上了茶、饼干和小水果。当他终于收拾好心情回到花园时，却看见拉薇恩有点尴尬地一个人坐在那里。

在他缓慢地靠近并斟酌着言辞时，卡玛恩迪尔（Camaendir）——一位为他们干了几个月活儿的珠宝匠出现了，罗米恩陪在他身旁。

“这是拉薇恩。”迈格林开始介绍他们，“拉薇恩，这是卡玛恩迪尔，我们这里水平最高的大师之一，也是一名单身汉。他出生时是个诺多，但成了孤儿，在第一纪元末被一群西尔凡逃亡者养大。我觉得你们有很多东西可以聊。”

当女精灵的眼神落在那名蓬头垢面、正害羞地用带着油渍的手拨弄他编着辫子的头发的工匠身上时，她的眼睛亮了。

“很荣幸见到您，我的女士。”卡玛恩迪尔说，而拉薇恩笑了起来。

凯勒布林博尽可能不被注意地把托盘放在了他们身边，和罗米恩对视一眼，在不打扰到另两人萌芽阶段的谈话的前提下离开了。

“你介意告诉我事情是怎么发生的吗？”他们一共同回到店面里，泰尔佩林夸就问道。

“怎么说呢，用不着长篇大论，我告诉她你和我就是问题里的满怀希望的单身汉，她就问还有没有其他人。”迈格林叹息，“所以我就想起卡玛恩迪尔说过，他应聘是因为他以为在这里工作的每个人都未婚且在拼命地找对象，于是我就想我可以叫他下来见她。”

“那是个好主意。”凯勒布林博点头，“我觉得她喜欢他。”

“希望如此。”迈格林说，“如果那发生了，会是件不错的事儿。”

“你失望吗？”凯勒布林博忍不住问道。

“有一点，和你一样，我能确定。”罗米恩耸肩，“不过会有其他人的。如果她来了，说明消息已经传开了。这只是时间问题。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者）希望你们喜欢这一章！你们可能已经注意到，我现在知道总共会有多少章了，准确来说是十五章:D如果我没能调整好情节的话，可能会加一个终章。不过，再一次地，很抱歉这一章让各位受挫了——会有问题的解决和happy ending的——我们正在逐渐接近转折点。
> 
> 下一章：泰尔佩和罗米恩的穿越阿门洲之旅……


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯勒布林博和迈格林在去罗瑞恩的路上度过了一段非常美妙的时光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 本章使用的阿尔达地图: http://i.imgur.com/W59b0.jpg  
> 请托老的新读者注意, 罗瑞恩也叫伊尔牟的花园, 所以本章中两个名字交替使用。

“不能再这样下去了！”迈格林在一阵异常的大发雷霆中咆哮着。

最近，他变成了一团不稳定的能量，悄无声息地嗡嗡作响，偶尔暴跳如雷，显得难以预测，且情绪格外激动。

泰尔佩觉得他猜得出这些爆发的原因，但他却保持着相对的冷静，全神贯注地切割一颗闪闪发光的海蓝宝石。他的眼睛一直看着石头，但他几乎不需要集中精神来在宝石上复刻出熟悉的玫瑰形图案，而他的注意力差不多完全放在了另一名铁匠绕着工房的焦虑步伐上。

“我想你可以说，这是我们开的玩笑。”他几乎没有张嘴，慢吞吞地说道。虽然他对这项任务很熟悉，却承担不起身体的颤抖——在施展手艺时，他完美地保持着肩膀和双手的稳定。

“哈哈。”罗米恩用手指拨弄着他散开的头发，他停在窗边，将一只手靠在窗框上，观察着下面的庭院，“真不敢相信。”

凯勒布林博在蓝宝石上切下最后几刀，拿起宝石，走向了他的朋友。他站在他身后，把下巴靠在迈格林的肩膀上，向外看去。

他已经渐渐习惯了映入眼帘的画面，但那副景象仍然震惊了他。他们的花园里塞满了来自艾尔达玛四面八方的精灵，他们盛装打扮，正忙碌地投身于交际之中。

那里面主要是诺多精灵黑色的、编着复杂发型的脑袋，辫子上闪耀的宝石比他们全身上下其他地方加起来的还多。梵雅精灵的金发总是散着的，就和他们轻飘飘的长袍一样，那些长袍用错综复杂如同蛛网的丝绸织就，像春季雾气中的彩虹一般既多彩又纯洁。那里也有银发蓝衣的泰勒瑞精灵，穿着森林中的棕绿衣服的辛达精灵，以及少数返回的阿瓦瑞精灵……

“你怎么想？”凯勒布林博用手臂环住迈格林，给他看摊开的掌心中的宝石。

罗米恩把目光从人山人海的庭院中移开，扫了一眼海蓝宝石，又看向肩膀后面的精灵。

“很漂亮，泰尔佩。”他说，但他笑得悲伤，目光凝重。

“先别绝望！”凯勒布林博劝道，伸手抱住他的朋友。罗米恩长叹一声，靠进了他的怀抱中。

“那我什么时候该绝望？”迈格林摇头，“我甚至不再觉得那个庭院属于我了——看看它！看看那些人！好像全维林诺的单身人士都在这儿！这一切什么时候才是个头？！”

“你看，我知道事与愿违到这个地步有些让人难过，但这并不都是坏事。”凯勒布林博让他放心。当他们给他们的商铺起名为满怀希望单身汉的婚戒铺时，他们想过一些未婚精灵也许会看懂他们的暗示，但出乎他们意料的是，每天这里都人流如织，而且没有一个人对见他俩感兴趣——恰恰相反，在臭名昭著的铁匠们的花园中，出现了许多其他的未婚精灵。

“至少我们的商店卖出了很多婚戒。这对生意大有好处。”泰尔佩补充道。

“我爱你的乐观精神。”罗米恩大笑着在他的怀抱中转过身来。

 **“而我爱你。”** 凯勒布林博想着，但没有开口，不管在那一刻，当罗米恩漂亮的黑眼睛独独凝视着他一个时，这股想法有多么强烈。

时光缓慢流逝，寂静持续得越长，守口如瓶就变得越难。泰尔佩鼓足决心，深吸了一口气，终于决定坦白他的感受，但与之同时迈格林说道：

“我一直在想——”

“罗米恩，我——”

两个人都尴尬地闭上了嘴。凯勒布林博更快地重新开口：

“你先说。”他说，于是迈格林紧张地顺了顺他耳后的黑色发辫。

“我想知道你愿不愿意去拜访你母亲？”罗米恩问，而泰尔佩好奇地抬眼。

“我也在想那个。”他承认，“只是一直没有时间，我就把它推迟了。”

“现在看起来时机正好。”罗米恩劝道，“我觉得我俩都可以休息一下。我们已经连轴转了几个月了。”

“现在？”凯勒布林博挑眉。

“没有我们，他们也能应付。”迈格林提议，“我们离开的时候，我甚至可以请妈妈来看店。我确定她会非常兴奋的。”

泰尔佩轻笑起来。他肯定阿瑞蒂尔会很乐意在他们缺席时担任店老板的。她就是那样的性格。

“好啊。”他同意了，被带走让他感到有一点点兴奋。他确实需要放个假了；知道了他母亲的下落以后，他也很期待能和她团聚。

“好极了。”罗米恩点着头，走出了凯勒布林博松开的怀抱，“我骑马去问问阿瑞蒂尔。”

“你想什么时候去？”迈格林走出工房时，泰尔佩在身后叫他。

“明天？”罗米恩在门边停住了。

“听起来不错。”凯勒布林博小心地微笑着，感到一股期待的暖意在胸中涌起。迈格林羞赧地回以微笑，走进走廊，消失了。

泰尔佩一个人呆着，不禁对迈格林莫名其妙的冲动提议感到纳闷。最后，他认为事后猜测或者想太多就是白费力气。他认为，数月以来的劳累终于让罗米恩变得过分焦虑，在他们短暂的假期之后，一切就会回到正轨了。

……

第二天，他们向阿门洲最遥远的地区启程了。在这辽阔国度的西部边缘坐落着伊尔牟的花园，那些被伤害得最厉害的精灵会去那里寻求疗愈。

考虑到这一点，那里并不是最让人愉快的目的地。然而，一想到要和他那据说在照顾那里的沉睡者的母亲会面，凯勒布林博就感到既振奋又充满希望。

他想知道她看起来会是怎么样的，试着回忆那些实际上来自一个纪元前的、他在童年时期关于她的模糊印象。在大多数夜晚里，这些想法都让他彻夜不眠，同时他也迷迷糊糊地梦想着只和罗米恩一起旅行会是什么样子。这两件事都让他翘首以盼。

第二天出发前，他们在图尔巩的屋里吃了早餐。阿瑞蒂尔拥抱了两人，并请泰尔佩替她转告对他母亲的问候。然后，他们去了马厩，在那里得到了两匹美丽而举止得当的骏马用来旅行。

“迈格林殿下！”一名马夫在黑眸精灵把物资放在其中一匹马背上时走了过来，“我想您应该不记得我了，但去年您要走了图茹卡诺殿下的马并出发向您要去的地方时，我就在这里。”

罗米恩转向马夫，看起来十分困惑，而且有点警觉。

“我从没要过 **图尔巩的马** 。”高个的诺多仰起头，防御性地挺起胸膛，“殿下离开时，我从他的马里借了一匹。你在暗示些别的吗？”

泰尔佩林夸停下手中的活儿，转向这场纠纷，准备好在事态以任何方式升级时介入。

“您确实要了，殿下！”马夫坚持道，他对罗米恩的激动表现出了难以想象的无知，“它叫做闪蹄！您拿走了它，并且再也没让它回来。它是殿下自己的马。我只是希望它没有碰上任何不好的事，因为它是我在这里最喜欢的动物。”

“闪蹄？”罗米恩不可置信地说，“你不会在说 **那个** 闪蹄吧！？”

马夫不停地点头，于是罗米恩继续说道：“那头坏脾气的、目中无人的、邪恶的马居然是图尔巩的马？”

“他确实看起来只喜欢我们的图茹卡诺殿下，而且从不让别人骑它，除了您之外，殿下。”马夫坚定地说。

迈格林的目光移向凯勒布林博，后者发出一声大笑，摇着头继续往他的马背上放行李，与此同时罗米恩向心碎的马夫解释着闪蹄现在是一头自由的小马了，没人知道它在哪儿、会不会回来。

……

同一个早晨的晚些时候，他们骑马离开了提力安，天气好极了，正值夏末，暖风在他们的黑发中穿梭，明亮的蓝色天空也让他们兴致高涨。

“和我比比！”泰尔佩发起挑战，在迈格林有时间反应之前，他已经开始策马飞驰；他听见另一名精灵骂骂咧咧地在他身后催促他的骏马，高兴地大笑起来。

他们在铺好的路面上飞奔，凯勒布林博一马当先，笑得上气不接下气，直到罗米恩调转马头离开道路冲进树丛，立刻消失在了另一名铁匠的视线中。突然，他又出现在了他前面的路上。

“这不公平！”泰尔佩大喊着催促他的马儿跑快一点。

“你先作弊的！”迈格林转头冲他喊。他又加上一句：“谁先到那个路标算谁赢！”

泰尔佩带着疑问看到了十字路口——那并不太远，他似乎就快输了。在一股疯狂的冲动之下，他解开他的行李把它们扔下马，为动物减轻了一份可观的重量，让它跑得更快了。

很快他就赶上了迈格林，在他超过他时，他听见另一名精灵又骂了起来。

泰尔佩先到达了路标，发出了胜利的叫喊。

“我要求重赛！”当罗米恩也停下来时，他喘不上气地表示。虽然装得很愤慨，但他大大地咧开了嘴，眼中带着幽默。

“你又想被打败一次？”凯勒布林博哄他道。

“如果我们在比赛 **前** 就定好规矩，就会看到谁会赢了。”迈格林强调，“而且你可能想回去拿行李。希望里面没有什么易碎品。”

“就算里面有，也值了。”凯勒布林博对着他笑了一下。

“为什么？你很喜欢看到我被打败么？”罗米恩问，眼中带着戒备的神色。

“不是，但我喜欢看见你笑。”泰尔佩真心地说，他调转过马头，焦急地要在它们被另一匹马踩过去之前回去收好他的东西。

……

在旅途的前两周，他们都住在旅馆里，尽可能收集他们的马载得动的补给品好确保他们能到达目的地，那个地方在地图上的任何精灵居民点之外。当然了，到处都是精灵的营地，回归者们也在不断建立新村庄，所以诺多们很可能在路上碰到更多人，不过，他们还是愿意有所准备。

阿门洲中央的山脉被塑造得十分合宜，一片广阔而温和的山谷劈裂了山脉正中。它是为那些需要从大洲一端向另一端旅行的人准备的通道。高耸山峰的山麓被森林覆盖，森林的颜色从橡木、白蜡树和山毛榉的浅绿色变化到了冷杉和松树的深色。

一条宽广的河流奔涌过山谷，凯勒布林博和迈格林沿着一条河畔的道路，在白天里穿行在树影之下，但从不离开河水太远，以倾听它令人振奋的和谐声音。

第一个露宿的夜晚降临时，天气温和而无风，比凯勒布林博的小屋里的夜晚稍微暖和一些。日间的旅途十分轻松，他们骑行在平坦的道路上，天气好到两名精灵都毫不疲倦。如果他们的马儿不需要休息，两名精灵可能会愉快地继续在澄澈的、星光闪耀的夜空下旅行，但动物们背着行李，它们应当得到修整。

罗米恩和泰尔佩林夸一直没睡，他们谈天说地、讲着故事，直到月亮升起。随后，当天空暗了下去，无数星星闪耀得没有任何光能与之相比之时，凯勒布林博说：

“这个夜晚这么棒，我连眼睛都不舍得眨，更不用说睡觉了。你知道我很想做什么吗？”

“什么？”迈格林问，他的眼中带着渴望，咬着自己的嘴角。

“我想一头扎进水里。”凯勒布林博说着站了起来，“想来吗？”

罗米恩咬了咬下唇，透过他长长的黑色睫毛看向他。

“当然了。”他很轻易地应允了。

……

两名精灵走过了围绕着翻涌河水的灌木丛。他们到了河岸边，开始在柳树厚重的影子下脱（呃呃呃）衣服。和往常一样，在腰以下都沉入冰冷的河水里之前，他们不会看对方；但一进到河里，他们就转过身，像小孩子一样玩起水，并为此咯咯地笑了起来。

在大笑的痉挛中，迈格林被一块石头绊倒，突然沉了下去。他的胸口以上又浮出水面，笑得更厉害了，但凯勒布林博突然想起即使对经验丰富的游泳者而言，河流也可能变得非常危险。阿门洲的水流都很温和，处于乌欧牟的力量之下，但意外也可能发生，尤其是在夜里。

“你会游泳吗？”他问。

“不会。你呢？”罗米恩答道，他穿过水流，凑近凯勒布林博。

“当然会了。”费诺里安点头说。

“你在哪儿学的？”迈格林问。

“我爸爸在米斯林湖教我的。”泰尔佩回忆道，“我觉得他担心如果不先教会我，我可能会溺水。”

“从没有过什么湖或者河能供我溺水，所以没人教过我。”罗米恩吐露说。

“你想让我教你吗？”凯勒布林博随意地说，然后他就意识到为了帮迈格林学游泳，他已经靠得离后者赤（呃呃呃）裸的身躯多么近。

“好啊，我很愿意。”罗米恩轻声说，朝他走得更近了，“所以，我该怎么开始呢？”

罗米恩在离泰尔佩大约一步远的地方停住了，他面向着他，水淹到肋骨处。他长长的黑发湿（呃呃呃）漉漉地垂在宽阔的肩膀上，星光闪烁的水珠流过他暖色调的肌肉，让他苍白的皮肤闪烁了起来。他是那么美，站得又是那么近，这幅场面让凯勒布林博的心脏几乎停止了跳动。迈格林的眼睛正望着他，它们像那颗黑色猫眼石一样闪烁着，那块石头仍被精灵戴在手指上。

“我……我不知道……我能不能行。”凯勒布林博上气不接下气地说，他的思绪如一滴滴水银般七零八落，他的眼睛和心都被面前的景象迷住了，以至于无法给出连贯的说法。星光在他们周围潺潺的流水上舞动着，在罗米恩俊美的身形上投下了影子和苍白的高光。这一切美到让人无法正视，更无法无动于衷。最重要的是，迈格林面露期待，而那实在是过头了——远远超出了泰尔佩那不越雷池一步的钢铁般的决心。

罗米恩没有询问他究竟在暗指什么，他只是等待着，屏住呼吸，微微分开双唇。他瞥了一眼泰尔佩的鼻子下面，而费诺里安再也无法忍耐下去了。他向迈格林的脸伸出手，托着他的下巴以让他保持不动，走上前去，吻上了他一直以来渴求的双唇。

他压上他们柔软甜美的唇的那一秒，一阵愉悦而又焦虑的浪潮冲过了全身，满足感和恐惧混杂在一起，他害怕自己做了什么无法逆转的事；但下一秒，罗米恩用力拉过了他的脖子和肩膀作为回应，他紧紧地将他们的嘴压在一起，这让泰尔佩一下子惊呆了。他一时无法完全理解这一切：迈格林在回应他的吻，带着前所未有的激情拉扯着他，好像要把两人的嘴融合在一起一般。

罗米恩用力的吻用上了牙齿，凯勒布林博察觉到他的需求，分开了嘴唇，让另一名精灵能更深地吻下去。迈格林发出一声介于呻吟和低吼之间的痛苦的声音，撞进凯勒布林博的怀抱中，把已经失去平衡的精灵压进了水里。他们沉入了齐胸深的水中，有那么一段时间，凯勒布林博什么都不在意了，任由罗米恩在两人沉入水底时蹂躏着他的嘴唇。迈格林的手揪紧了他的头发，他们双腿交缠，紧握着、摩擦着彼此，直到对呼吸的需求迫使他们爬了起来。

凯勒布林博浮上水面，用力地喘息着，眨着眼睛弄掉上面的水雾，寻找着迈格林；后者正在做一样的事，顺便把在两人急促地接吻时吞进去的水咳出来。

“泰尔佩——”罗米恩开口道，与此同时凯勒布林博伸手扣住他的后颈，把他拉进了另一个无法呼吸的亲吻之中。他就是要不够——他已经起反应了，当他们的身体在水下相碰时，他也感受到了迈格林的需求。

“泰尔佩，我很抱歉——”迈格林继续道，这让凯勒布林博停了下来。

“抱歉什么？”他问，因被压抑的渴求而浑身发抖。他需要把他们正在做的事继续下去，但罗米恩在向他道歉的事实并不个是好兆头，这让恐惧的冰冷刺痛传遍了他的全身。他乞求迈格林并不打算在他们刚刚共处过的时刻之后伤他的心。

“我不希望你看不起我。”罗米恩绝望地回答，他的手再次穿过凯勒布林博的头发，抓住了上面的发结。他眼中的神色不安极了。“拜托你不要以为那就是我想从你那里获得的一切，因为那并不是真的。你对我而言真的很重要，如果我们的友谊面临破灭，我会立刻放弃的。”

“什么？我怎么会看不起你呢？你在说什么啊，罗米恩，你为什么会那么想？”凯勒布林博难以置信地摇着头。他把迈格林拉近身前，直到他潮湿的肌肤在另一名精灵的皮肤上滑动着。“你感觉不到我有多想要你吗？”他低声说，希望那种语气听起来能性感一些。

“我只是不敢相信这是真的。”罗米恩自嘲地笑了笑，脸变红了，“我觉得你现在随时都会因为我碰了你而责备我。”

“责备你？！”凯勒布林博震惊地眨了眨眼，“罗米恩，我高兴得不得了！你不知道我想要这个已经有一段时间了吗？”

“我不能确定。”迈格林承认道，“但我很高兴你那么说了，因为我渴望这个也很久了。”他补充了一句，这让凯勒布林博的心狂跳起来，眼中泛起了水雾。他一样无法相信自己听到的话，但随着时间一分一秒过去，要相信它变得更容易了。

“如果这样的话——”凯勒布林博顿住了，试着想些别的话来结束这个句子，除了 **“我们能不能别再装模作样找别的人了，直接结婚吧，拜托了？”他换了句话说，“你想让我证明给你看吗？”**

迈格林紧盯着他的眼睛。

“是的。”他无声地说，“是的，证明给我看！”

这份令人愉悦的任务让凯勒布林博几乎无法控制他的喜悦之情。他把罗米恩拖进了浅水之中，坐在水底，将另一人拉进双膝之间。迈格林的膝盖埋进了他两侧柔软的河沙中，他在凯勒布林博腿间摇晃着臀部，当他们坚硬的性器碰在一起时，两人都喘息起来。泰尔佩得意地笑了一下，他猜至少他朋友的那个部分很清楚它想要什么。

“你到底想要我证明到什么地步？”他问道，希望迈格林能读懂他的暗示。

另一名诺多咬着下唇握住凯勒布林博的手，将那只手引向了他的小腹。

泰尔佩笑了，他立刻明白了罗米恩的意思，于是他在罗米恩敏感的腹部上游走着手指，直到它们潜入浅水之底，擦过了他性器上柔软光滑的皮肤。他屏住呼吸握住它，第一次感觉到了它的长度和尺寸，腹部在兴奋中抽动着。罗米恩呻吟着仰起头，身体在他的膝间弓成了一个漂亮的弧度。

凯勒布林博将他拉近自己，直至他的嘴能咬住苍白的精灵的胸膛，他一路吻到他的锁骨处，用舌头舔舐着那里紧绷的肌肉。然后他低下头，用牙齿挑逗起一粒乳头，这让迈格林惊叫出声，他的性器在凯勒布林博缓慢抽送的掌心里颤抖着。

“我操，泰尔佩！”罗米恩的咒骂让费诺里安窃笑起来，“操，呃……”

迈格林低声骂了一连串难以理解的话，但泰尔佩无需听清楚那些话语，就能理解他对另一名精灵产生的影响。

他加快手上的动作，引发了更多愉悦的哭喊，直到迈格林的手热切地伸进他们之间，抓住了凯勒布林博的性器作为回报。这一次轮到泰尔佩在快感中喊出声来，他将脚趾抓进沙中并微微张开大腿，好让罗米恩能用手指包裹住他的全部。另一名铁匠有力的手用一种不屈不挠的节奏动作着，用力地、快速地撸动，好像想要看看泰尔佩能否坚持到最后，也可能只是想向他要求更多。

激烈的摩擦持续了数秒，迈格林便松开了手，却只是引导凯勒布林博的手指将两人的勃起贴在一起，然后合拢手指，继续着先前快速的节奏。泰尔佩林夸顺从了他，让罗米恩能握着他们的性器以一种狂乱的速度上下抽送。罗米恩的呼吸愈发急促起来，他显然快要到达极限了，在那股激情之中，他紧抓着泰尔佩的后颈用舌头和牙齿吻他，挺起胯部冲撞他的下身。泰尔佩几乎无法相信他和平时那个冷淡的迈格林是同一个人，他还以为他已经开始了解他了。凯勒布林博从未想象过，在迈格林冰冷的外表之下，也有火焰在熊熊燃烧。

迈格林那让人吃惊的欲望和那一刻他表现出的美丽的狼狈——湿漉漉的、蓬乱的头发，脸上带着毫不掩饰的愉悦神色，双眼紧闭，眉头几近痛苦地紧锁着——带来的影响让高潮狠狠地击中了凯勒布林博，险些令他跌回水中。他惊呼着弓起身体，前后摇晃着，要不是迈格林还在他的双膝之间，他肯定已经滚回了河里。他骤然的叫喊让迈格林也释放了出来，他用手臂环住泰尔佩的肩膀，发出了一连串破碎的哭喊，紧紧抓着另一名精灵，在他背后的皮肤上划出一道道伤痕。

这一切结束之后，泰尔佩得躺下来休息，于是他把罗米恩拽到岸上，在一颗柳树下平躺下来。迈格林依然坐着，用一只手臂支撑着自己，调整着呼吸。过了一会，泰尔佩用手肘撑起了身体。

“你现在相信了吗？”他问。

罗米恩盯着他看了一会，然后爬到他身上，用一个热情洋溢的吻把他压回了草丛中。

“有点相信了。”他说着从他身上离开了。

“你将来会和我结婚吗？”当他们慢慢地站起来时，凯勒布林博忍不住问。

“你 **想** 和 **我** 结婚？”迈格林听起来吃惊不小。

泰尔佩紧咬牙关，一步一步地走着。他已经很久没有这么头晕眼花、满足愉快过了，但罗米恩的问题依然直刺进他的内心。

“我看不出为什么不。”他谨慎地回答。

迈格林垂下眼，当他抬起眼睛时，眼神令人无法看透。

“我觉得我会愿意那么做的。”最后他说，“不过首先，我得搞明白一些事情。我提起这趟旅程，除了拜访你母亲之外，也有另一个理由。”

“你想再和涅娜谈谈吗？”泰尔佩猜测道，他知道她的国度离罗瑞恩不远。

“对。”罗米恩带着歉意承认道，“只是关于她说的一些东西。我想知道我有没有正确地理解她。”

凯勒布林博觉得他应该知道仍在困扰迈格林、让他难以选择面前触手可及的幸福的问题是什么。但他还没放肆到在迈格林开口问之前就开始提供建议的地步。最好还是等待，让另一名精灵做出他自己的选择。至少，在这段时间里，泰尔佩有了支撑自己的动力。这是一个非常确凿的证据，证明他的情况并非毫无希望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 只剩三章了，我非常期待高潮戏码……诸君可以猜猜看，猜不到的话，我也不会毁掉这份惊喜的 :D  
> 请别忘记让我知道你对这一章的看法！  
> 下一章：家庭团聚+迈格林从一位维拉那里得到了激励的话语（因为他需要那种级别的鼓励）


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泰尔佩和他的母亲重聚了，而罗米恩得到了最不让人安心的加油打气。

他们又旅行了一个半星期，一把山谷抛在身后，就转向南方，沿着劈裂阿门洲的大山西麓前行。旅途轻松而宜人，天气好极了，而风景——非常美。无人踏足的山脉与河流在他们视线范围内的两侧徐徐展开，阳光很暖和，但还没到酷热的地步，特别是因为两名精灵走在小森林凉快的阴影下，靠近清爽、翻着泡泡的小溪。

夜晚比白天更美妙，因为泰尔佩每次都会回到罗米恩的怀抱中，尽管黑眸精灵一开始很害怕费诺里安很快就会失去兴趣或者改变主意。不止一次，迈格林迫切地希望和凯勒布林博缔结婚约、长相厮守。但是，尽管那非常有诱惑力，他却以某种方式做到了没有在长草垫上或者一株古树的树根前与泰尔佩结婚，虽然两人都对此心心念念。得等到每一个吻、每一次用手碰触裸露的肌肤，都能让罗米恩更愿意相信无论发生什么，都不是出于泰尔佩对他的怜悯或者误入歧途的慈善心的时候，这一切才足够。

无论如何，凯勒布林博想要的似乎和他如出一辙。每个晚上，当他们停下休息、躺在一起时，泰尔佩的双唇就会贴着罗米恩的皮肤许下无声的诺言，而黑眸的精灵热切地相信了那些诺言，回以舔舐与亲吻，探索着他从不敢想象和另一名精灵分享的隐秘角落。

当泰尔佩把罗米恩拉近身前时，他使两人十指相扣的方式，当他不顾一切地压在他身上时，他在罗米恩喉间诉说着爱的誓言的方式——都能比凯勒布林博灵巧的双手更快地将黑眸精灵推过极限。泰尔佩很快就学会了他喜欢什么，并能及时地提供给迈格林，使得后者彻夜不眠，羞耻地咬住拳头以阻止自己发出的声音，却只令泰尔佩吻上他的唇角，用嘴吞下了那些声响。

罗米恩想要被爱，渴望相信，但一股经常性的被抛弃的恐惧与失落总是在困扰他，并在结束之后让他扫兴：那时凯勒布林博通常都睡得很香，而罗米恩凝视着天空上的黑暗，思索厄运何时才会降临。

因为，即使迈格林看见了、感受了那么多，他依旧无法真正相信泰尔佩不会伤害他。即使他试着鼓起勇气去和爱人谈谈他的想法，并为他的感受求得一个口头保证，每次罗米恩试图开口，都发不出声音，而且在心中觉得自己得不到想要的答复。

“再等一小会儿。”迈格林对自己说，“让我再多相信这一切一小会儿……”

在罗米恩的心底总有一个小小的声音提醒着他，他是不讨人喜欢的，凯勒布林博总有一天会抛弃他。但相信是一种苦中作乐的享受，它招致悲伤，也会带来同等的振奋人心的快乐与疯狂。

而那就是他需要和涅娜谈谈的原因。她在让他去找凯勒布林博时显得令人捉摸不透。迈格林一次又一次地重温着那些模糊的记忆，关于他们在亡者之殿中的对话。那里不存在言语，只有观念，很难精确地回忆起她是怎么向他传达自己的提议的。

“去见泰尔佩林夸。他知道如何用爱治愈你心灵的伤痛。”

也可能是：

“去找泰尔佩林夸。他的心知道如何治愈你爱的创伤。”

甚至是：

“去和泰尔佩林夸在一起。他知道，他会通过爱你受伤的心灵来使你获得治愈。”

也许她说的完完全全是别的东西。而那就是迈格林需要弄明白的。因为，如果他误解了她，如果他爱上了一个不会爱他的人，如果他不得不再一次心碎——

他希望能在为时已晚之前知道真相。如果需要的话，他依旧能拣起他伤痕累累的心的残片，继续过着没有泰尔佩的生活。以某种方式。

只要迈格林能提前知道，只要他能在一切变得无法挽回之前让它结束，他就能逃过一劫。或者至少，他试图这样说服自己。

……

罗瑞恩花园坐落在阿门洲的南边，那里的气候更暖和，植被生长得比瓦尔玛更加茂盛。“花园”这一术语其实并不精确，因为迈格林和凯勒布林博靠近的那片朦胧大地看起来更像一片森林，除了一扇大门和一条消失在后面树林中的小路之外。

他们慢慢地骑过逐渐变宽的、通往入口处灰白石头的小路时，瞥见两名迈雅站在高大的立柱旁。其中一人正和一位孤独的精灵交谈。铁匠们远远看着那名忧郁的精灵被接纳进了罗瑞恩，一名负责守门的迈雅领着他走向了前方。

“伊尔牟似乎从不休假。”迈格林庄重地注视着逐渐明晰的景象，说道。

凯勒布林博点点头，但一语未发。

他们缓慢地策马前往罗瑞恩的入口，一名迈雅仍然站在那里，温和地观察着他们的靠近。

“您好！”当他们靠得足够近，不需要大喊大叫就能交谈时，凯勒布林博问候道。前方的花园看起来十分平和，但那份寂静与昏昏欲睡的沉默也令人不安。人们会觉得如果他们走了进去，就会陷入沉睡，可能再也不会醒来。

“你好，芬威的后裔！哪阵风把你们吹到伊尔牟的国度来了？”迈雅问。

“我们是来……”凯勒布林博的声音弱了下去。迈格林看着他的朋友挣扎着，突然意识到开口询问泰尔佩那一个纪元未见的失踪的母亲肯定比另一名铁匠想象中的令人紧张得多。

就在罗米恩张开嘴打算说话之时，凯勒布林博继续下去了，但他的话让黑眸精灵和门口的迈雅都大吃一惊：

“我们是来告诉您我们组织了某种孤独精灵的俱乐部。”凯勒布林博告诉守卫，让迈格林莫名其妙地眨了眨眼睛，“它叫作满怀希望单身汉的婚戒铺，坐落在我们珠宝店的后院。我们想知道是否有休憩在此处的灵魂愿意再给生命一次机会，来和某个人坠入爱河？”

迈雅面色冷漠。和维拉一样，迈雅要想用肢体语言交流思想和情绪，得付出有意识的努力。这名迈雅似乎被凯勒布林博的提议震惊到了，以至于完全忘记了做出反应。那也可以用来形容罗米恩，他僵在了原地，依然张着嘴。

“那是个很奇怪的情况。”伊尔牟的迈雅终于找回了他们的声音，“恐怕我无法回答。”

“您有可能找出答案吗？”凯勒布林博问道，而迈雅眉头紧锁。

“我们不用不必要的问题打搅我们的沉睡者。”迈雅说，他*的语气变得坚决了。

“那么，如果沉睡者不行的话，刚刚到达的精灵呢？”凯勒布林博坚持道，“也许，在他们进入罗瑞恩之前，您能跟他们讲讲我们的俱乐部，让他们考虑考虑？”

迈雅眯起眼睛，扬起了他*骄傲的下巴。

“我会把你的提议传达给伊尔牟大人。”

“好的。”凯勒布林博点了点头，他的马向后退去，似乎感觉到对话结束了，“谢谢您抽时间听我说。”

“等等，还有别的事！”迈格林高声说，瞪了他的朋友一眼。

迈雅狐疑地看了看两人。

凯勒布林博盯着地面，俊美的面庞上愁眉不展。罗米恩再一次觉得他得帮他问了，但泰尔佩鼓起勇气开口道：

“我来找一位伊尔牟的护理者。她叫玛丽林迪恩（Marillindien）。有可能见到她吗？”

迈雅面无表情，沉默了一会儿，而迈格林发现自己屏着呼吸。最后，他*说：

“我可以带你们去找她，但对你们而言，深入罗瑞恩的旅途会极度令人疲倦。最好能让她出来见你们。我会通知她，但我不能保证她会来。绝大多数护理者都有为伊尔牟服务的理由，而且他们从第一次踏足罗瑞恩起就再也没有离开过。”

“好的，我们会等着。”凯勒布林博微微一笑，那笑容很浅，却充满希望。

……

于是他们等待着，在罗瑞恩的边缘、离大路不远的地方扎了营，大路上出现了越来越多的精灵，他们都表情呆滞，被悲伤所击垮，曾经流光溢彩的眼中，光芒消失殆尽。

两名铁匠观察着闷闷不乐的队伍，从数里之外就能听到缓慢的脚步声伴着疲惫的精灵们一路前进向罗瑞恩的大门。

夜幕降临，但两人都没有心情去亲密甚至休息。他们坐着，注视着城门和两名站着守卫城门的迈雅头顶上悬挂着的、如同发光的能量球一样的小灯。

“你觉得他们传达我们的邀请了吗？”凯勒布林博轻声问，吓了正阴郁地沉思着的迈格林一跳。

“我表示怀疑。”罗米恩承认道，他看着另一名精灵被引进罗瑞恩，挂在迈雅头顶上的光球陪伴着她消失在茂密的树影之下，“我没见到什么人在进去之前犹豫过或者停下来考虑过。”

凯勒布林博沉重地点了点头。

“也许我们应该过去站在路边，在他们进门前跟他们谈谈。”他提议。

“让我们先确认当你母亲从罗瑞恩里出来时，我们不会和她错过。之后我们可以试试。”迈格林试着说服他，为了缓和气氛，他讲得很轻松。见到阿门洲每天有这么多精灵放弃生命，是一件非常让人难过的事。

“你觉得，他们中很多人受的苦是我对中土做的事的直接结果吗？”凯勒布林博问得非常轻柔，安静到罗米恩难以确定他到底有没有听到那些话。

但是，凯勒布林博低垂双眼中悲伤的神色证实了那一切，而迈格林难以置信地转向了他的朋友：

“别那么说，泰尔佩！永远也不要那么想！”他斥责道，保持着嗓音低沉如耳语，但说得又快又激动：“你只是想试着帮助中土！他们的选择不是你做的，也不是你的责任！”

“确实不是，但将他们导向这个选择的可能是。我的帮助变成了敌人的武器。那，毕竟是，我的错。”凯勒布林博朝着两人间的地面说，声音因懊悔和耻辱而缩紧，那些情绪在罗米恩看来，根本不存在于泰尔佩的心中。

罗米恩直起身子，越过两人间狭小的空间，伸手紧紧地抱住了另一名铁匠。凯勒布林博只反抗了一瞬，然后就接受了他朋友的拥抱，把脸埋进了迈格林的肩膀里。他没有哭，但迈格林能感觉到他被那些他试图压抑的情感逼得浑身发抖。

“你对我太好了。”泰尔佩埋在迈格林的外衣里低声说。

“不，不是我太好了。”罗米恩反对道，“你值得被好好对待，因为那场战争不是你的过错。你从没想过要开战，而且也受尽了它的折磨。你本无必要用自己的血洗净你的错误的，但你还是那么做了。在你做出了最后的牺牲之后，没有人有资格为发生的事羞辱你！”

“那不是最后的牺牲……”凯勒布林博对着他的肩膀吐出一口气，“但即便那是足够的，我的行为造成的影响也持续地影响着整个世界。有时我在想如果我没有出生是不是会更好，那样的话，我就不会被用来延续我家族的诅咒了。”

凯勒布林博的声音破碎不堪，他的手指几乎是痛苦地埋进罗米恩的肩膀，而迈格林被他朋友的话语震惊了。他一直以为泰尔佩已经差不多完全痊愈了，这种自暴自弃的想法根本不会出现在他的脑子里。意识到凯勒布林博也在被他自己的不安全感所折磨，让他一下子清醒了。

“永远别这么说，泰尔佩！如果他没有欺骗你，他也会找到别的方式的！”迈格林摇着头。

“但那就不会是这样了。如果没有我，他是不会达成我们共同达成的成就的。他……他是这么对我说的。”凯勒布林博终于真的开始流眼泪，那如同一颗钉子一样刺穿了罗米恩的心。

这不是自夸，他对此毫不怀疑。但是，凯勒布林博恨自己并不仅仅因为他被人不当地利用了。出于经验，迈格林知道再多的安抚都不能让泰尔佩意识到，那些诞生于他的行为中的罪恶并不是他的过错。至少在那一刻不能。只有一件事能抚慰另一名铁匠，那就是提醒他，他为什么被需要：

“如果你没有出生过——”罗米恩开口道，他的声音立刻顿住了。他逼着自己说下去，因为他的朋友需要听，“那么我就不会遇到你，而要想象此时此刻我没有你的生活——”

凯勒布林博紊乱的呼吸平静了下来，他抬起头，小心地用明亮的双眼搜寻着迈格林的脸。

“那是不可忍受的，泰尔佩。”迈格林结束道，他的声音因他自己的难以伪装的情绪而颤抖着，“我是说，没有你，我该怎么办？我甚至不愿意想象，如果你没有在我飞速坠落的时候抓住我，我会在哪里。我想说的是——你是我……”

迈格林意识到他在哭，控制不住地，可耻地哭，但他就是无法再隐藏了。他向自己保证过绝不说出口，即便在他浑身上下火烧火燎之时，即便在和泰尔佩在一起的需求几乎把所有谨慎与理智都从他的脑海中赶走了之时，他也忍住了。但不知怎么地，此时此刻，他几乎就要说出那句话了，而凯勒布林博也需要听到它。如果最后那撕碎了罗米恩的心，又怎么样？毕竟，那并不是那么重要。

“我爱你。”迈格林抽泣着说，把脸埋进了手心里，“我非常，非常爱你。我真的很抱歉——我不应该一边哭一边说这个的，但是——”

他听见泰尔佩吃惊地笑了起来，有那么一瞬间，他害怕自己被嘲弄了。即便在夜晚的黑暗中，他的耳朵应该也尴尬地发红了，他为愚蠢地承认了自己的感情而斥责着自己——他不应该那么做的——如果——

泰尔佩把他拉进臂弯、紧紧抱住时，他吓了一跳，听见泰尔佩流着泪大笑着，对着他的耳朵低语：

“我也爱你，罗米恩。我真的——我爱你爱到觉得自己的心快要爆炸了。”凯勒布林博上气不接下气地说，这把迈格林灾难性的思考完全打乱了。

“什么？”他问，移开身子好能直视他的朋友，黑眼睛睁得大大的，依旧无法相信他没有听岔。

“我说，我爱你！”泰尔佩大笑道，他在喜悦与焦虑交加之中提高了声音，“现在你听到了吗，还是说我应该大喊起来，直到把整个罗瑞恩都吵醒？”

“我不介意你大喊起来。”迈格林喘不上气地、呆呆地开口，他不知道还有什么能说的，“我只是想确认我没有掉进甜蜜的、罗瑞恩制造的梦境里——”

他没能说完，因为泰尔佩倾身向前，吻上了他的嘴。

罗米恩让另一名铁匠把他按回了斗篷里，那张斗篷被他们铺在地上，以防止被夜里的露水打湿。他分开双唇，好让凯勒布林博能吻得更深，直到他们耗光了空气，不得不停下来呼吸。

“你并没有睡着，我也绝对不是一个梦。”泰尔佩的嗓音因渴望而嘶哑，显得如此急切。听到那句话，已经足以让兴奋的颤抖流过迈格林的脊椎。“但我会再说一遍，我爱你，罗米恩。我爱你，已经很长时间了。”

“好吧，不过，别那样说——”罗米恩无助地喘息着，对泰尔佩林夸眨着眼睛，坚守着最后的决意，“你这样看着我的时候，我很难忍住。而你母亲随时有可能出现。咱们还是不要用不合礼数的方式欢迎她了吧！”

提到他母亲，泰尔佩瞬间冷静了来，和迈格林分开了。

“嗯，不应该用那种方式和她熟悉起来。”凯勒布林博轻声笑着，同意了。

……

与他们担心的相反，玛丽林迪恩那晚并没有出现，第二天早晨也没有。她终于现身时，已经是他们守在罗瑞恩的第二天下午晚些时候了，两名铁匠都没料到他们会在把在河里洗好的衣服挂在小树树枝上时见到她。

早在她出现在他们扎营的小山山脊上之前，迈格林锐利的感官就已经锁定了正在靠近的女精灵。

“有人来了。”他低声说，而凯勒布林博把手中湿淋淋的衣服扔上了树，毫不在意它会如何降落，随即将注意力转向了迈格林指着的方向。

“你确定吗？”他同样轻柔地答道。

“绝对是。”迈格林点点头，“一位女精灵正在接近，如果我还没完全失灵的话，她闻起来像你妈妈。”

“闻起来？”凯勒布林博皱着眉瞥了迈格林一眼。

“怎么了？”迈格林耸肩。

嗅觉是一名精灵在黑暗中能拥有的最佳感觉之一。它在南埃尔莫斯的狩猎中至关重要，因为超过一半的狩猎活动都可能轻易地将猎人杀死。为了在足迹渐渐变得难以辨认的、泥泞的森林地面上辨别出哪条轨迹属于哪头野兽，拥有嗅觉是一件好事。

很快，一头红褐色头发就出现在了天际线上，在缓慢西沉的太阳照耀下显得十分圣洁。在那阳光中，女精灵的头发看起来几乎是火红的，太阳直直地位于她的身后，使得他们除了能看出她身量高大优雅、迈着稳健而高傲的步伐之外，便难以分辩关于她的其他东西。

泰尔佩和迈格林面对阳光眨着眼睛，用手掌遮住双眼；但随着她的靠近，泰尔佩放任他的手从脸旁垂了下来，努力不皱眉头地凝望向她的方向。

女精灵远远地停下了，安静地观察了很长时间。

即便直面着阳光，即便泰尔佩在传说中和他父亲相像，迈格林仍能清楚地认定那不是其他人，就是他朋友的母亲。他们头发的质感与垂落的方式显而易见十分相似，即使泰尔佩的发色略微有些不同；而她的姿势，她高扬着脸颊远远观察他们的方式，一眼看去简直是她儿子的完美的翻版。当她开口说话时，她的弯眉不确定地皱了起来。

“阿塔林凯？”她问道，声音沙哑，仿佛很长时间没有说过话了。

“不是，”泰尔佩的回答声也很嘶哑，他清了清嗓子，迅速地补充了一句，“我是你儿子，泰尔佩。”

“我儿子？”她眯眼的表情和凯勒布林博那么像，以至于在那一刻，两人间的亲缘已是无可辩驳。可是，她的目光中没有认出他来的意思，而迈格林的胃猛地翻腾起来，感觉恐惧如同冰冷的针一路扎过了他的后背。

“对——”凯勒布林博又试了一次，但他双眼圆睁，“我的全名是泰尔佩林夸。你以前常常简称我为泰尔佩……”

泰尔佩的声音小了下去，在那阵寂静之中，玛丽林迪恩眨了两下眼睛。悲伤逐渐出现在她的眼中，她低头看着她一步一步走来的绿草地。

“不，如果我有个儿子，我不应该忘记的……不，我不可能有——”她静静地、似乎是对着自己说道。

“他是你儿子！”迈格林看见泰尔佩的眼中开始涌出泪水，爆发了，“泰尔佩是你和阿塔林凯的儿子——他很小的时候你们就分开了，但你肯定还记得他！”

罗米恩迅速抓住泰尔佩的手臂，试图将他拉过去见他不情愿的母亲，但凯勒布林博用几近可怕的力量挣脱了迈格林的手。他一动不动地留在原地，摇着头。他瞥向迈格林的目光清晰地写着一个词：“不要。”

玛丽林迪恩也在摇头，和她儿子一样，她的眼中也开始满盈眼泪。

“我把那么多东西抛在了身后，但我不可能把那个忘了——”她以哽塞的声音开口道，“我不可能忘了我的孩子——我不敢相信——”

她抬头看着凯勒布林博，一滴泪水从她柔软的面颊上划过。

“现在我知道你是我的，泰尔佩……林夸。”她坚定地说，而迈格林不得不藏起那深深地震颤了他的、释然的叹息。接着她又畏缩了一下，补充道：“但我不记得你了。我只记得阿塔林凯，而你长得和他很像。”

“不，他不是，因为他长得也很像你！”罗米恩在泰尔佩抓住他的手臂、试图阻止他之前就动了起来，跑过去防止玛丽林迪恩转身离开，“我明白关于你丈夫的记忆是很痛苦的，但看看你儿子，你就会知道他不是阿塔林凯。他是你的孩子，他终于找到你了。他搜寻你的消息已经几个世纪了。你就不能试着和他说说话吗？”

迈格林朝凯勒布林博打了个手势，后者正定定地站在原位，脸在痛苦中皱缩，却拒绝去追赶她的母亲，也不愿说句话来以任何方式帮罗米恩说服她。

“看看这头犟驴，你就会毫无疑问地知道他是你的儿子！”迈格林补充道，那实际上让难以置信地抬眼看他的女精灵忍俊不禁地呼出了一口气，但她随即就想起她应该极度震惊，然后再一次皱起了眉。

“那你又是谁？”玛丽林迪恩抬起头，疑惑地看着迈格林。

“他的爱人。”迈格林说，他咽了口口水，飞快地扫了一眼凯勒布林博寻求确认。

泰尔佩点点头，这让迈格林胸中的石头在一阵极度释然中落地了。

“我从他那里知道，你们以前总是在一起制作冬青花环，把它们挂在房子周围。”迈格林想起了他们第一次去提力安时，他的爱人讲过的童年故事，提示道。

“你总是把冬青树种在每片你能找到的空地上。”罗米恩继续说着，又看了一眼凯勒布林博，后者仍然站在那里，但他现在看起来同样既窘迫，又因玛丽林迪恩似乎在倾听这些话语而感到鼓舞。

“冬青树仍然是泰尔佩最喜欢的树，在中土时，他在他的城市中遍植冬青，甚至在他盟友的大门口。”迈格林说完了，他的话令女精灵微笑起来，现在她双唇微启，绿眼睛在回忆中闪闪发亮。

“我已经很久没有想起过冬青了。它们不长在伊尔牟的花园里，这里对它们而言太热了……”她回头看向仍然压抑着呼吸等待着的泰尔佩。两人目光交汇了片刻，凯勒布林博底气不足地踏出一步，又一步，直到数步之后，他终于直面了他的母亲。

“我的儿子——”她开口道，下一秒泰尔佩的手臂环住了她，他拥抱着她，和她一起流着眼泪，他们的家庭终于在罗瑞恩边缘团聚了。

迈格林认为是时候给他们一些交谈的空间、并让他们说完所有需要告诉彼此的话了，于是他无声地走开了。

……

罗米恩漫无目的地在伊尔牟花园的边缘游荡了一整晚，小心地避开从森林里流出的任何溪流的水，并远离柳树的树荫和它们甜蜜的睡眠与休息之歌，那些歌会让他着迷，使他陷入长长的、无梦的睡眠。

最后，他向东边晃了一点，爬上了一座长满草的小山，坐在那里注视着阿瑞恩沉入佩罗瑞山脉西侧的壮观景象，那座山环绕着阿门洲，令他看不见其后的海洋。

天空澄澈，地平线之上，从火红、橙色到深紫、海蓝的渐变未受打搅，达成了完美的和谐统一。即便迈格林已经活了成千上万个日子，看向日落天空的次数多到他都不记得了，但这份景象仍然令他惊叹。

实际上，他看日落的次数还不够多，迈格林如此总结道。在过去，他总是被迫盯着地面，而非转眼望向天空。也许，那就是他在遇见凯勒布林博之后的改变，那让一切都显得大为不同，而且焕然一新。

他没有听见脚步声，只有草叶的沙沙作响，宣告一位大能者在向他靠近。不需要转过身看她，他就知道那是涅娜出现在了他的身后。一股敬畏、恐惧与安慰混杂的情绪涌过了他的全身。他一直希望他们能见面，即使他还没有准备好，也不觉得当它终于实现时，会是一场轻松的谈话。也许他是幸运的，因为事情就这样发生了，而他也不必像他之前想象的那样，长时间地期待着，并为需要说什么而反复思索和焦虑。

他慢慢转过身，看见维拉中最温和的一位，表情立刻在悲喜交加中缓和了下来。涅娜是一片黑银相间的幻影，有着年轻却疲倦的面容，她的双眼智慧而又悲伤，同时也非常美丽。

“我正打算去找您。”迈格林转身面对她说道，他没有起身，而是优雅地从他坐着的位置移过来，跪在了她面前，“但我猜您已经知道了。”

涅娜并未做出反应，但罗米恩毫不怀疑她在听。她一直寡言少语，但她一旦开口，话中总是充满智慧。

“我不知道该说什么。”迈格林坦白道，“我有疑惑，也有恐惧……”

她微微低下头，无色的眼睛对上了他漆黑的眸子。

“我试着阻止自己，我试着不让自己爱上所有人之中，我最好的朋友……”迈格林摇着头，“那就是您向我昭示的吗？他就是我的命中注定吗？”

涅娜垂下眼，停止了目光接触，但仍然一言不发。

“请回答我！”迈格林几乎要啜泣起来，他放任自己向前倒去，用膝盖和手撑在地面上，心在对即将到来的回答的恐惧中尖叫着。

“那并非预言，罗米恩。”她终于说道，“我不与命运打交道，也看不见万事万物的宿命。”

“那您送我去见他是什么意思？”迈格林结结巴巴地问。

“只是我在你自己的心中看到的。”她悲伤地笑着，而迈格林几乎被她含糊的回答噎住了。

“但那是什么？您在那里看到了什么？”即便她已经开始消失，仍然近在眼前却又远在天边，迈格林仍然问道，他知道他快没有时间了，于是伸出手试图抓住她流动的长袍，恳求着：“拜托了，您一定要告诉我——他就是那个人吗？我要怎么知道他的爱是不是永恒不变？”

“你无从知晓。”涅娜说，但她已经离开了。

罗米恩绝望地环顾四周，悲伤而挫败的泪水流淌在他的脸颊上，可她的声音仍然在他耳中回响：“但那难道不值得冒险一试吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> *Marillindien：昆雅语“水晶之心”  
> 下一章：两名无望的单身汉终于在彼此身上找到了希望（和其他东西）！
> 
> 译者：  
> *标星号的“他”：原文“they”，性别流动群体的代称（因为迈雅没有性别），这里还是按中文习惯翻译成“他”。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泰尔佩教了迈格林一项新的（而且很有用的）技能……

玛丽林迪恩决定回罗瑞恩继续工作时，月亮已经升起又沉落，即将到来的晨曦给东边的天空涂上了柔和的色彩。

关于她早年的生活，她记得的不多了，但能辨认出和她儿子有关的某些感觉。她告诉泰尔佩，每当她看着他或听到他的声音时，胸中总会升起一股熟悉的暖意，仿佛她发现了自己身上一直拥有的一部分；这让泰尔佩得到了安慰。

铁匠胸中燃起了希望，因为他母亲对重新认识他产生了兴趣。然而，关于他自己人生的问题却让他为难了。

凯勒布林博选择不去撒谎或者省略事实的部分，即便当他快速而高效地复述他在贝烈瑞安德和中土的故事时，他并未讲述那些令人毛骨悚然的细节。

让他惊讶的是，要想把他在维林诺重生之后的事解释得不那么苦涩，同样是件难事。它听起来有点像这样：

“在你旅行到艾瑞西亚和回到提力安之间的那些年里，你在做什么？”她会问起他生命的上一个千年里，少数标志性事件之间冗长的无事时段，而他思考着如何回答，结果说出的话变成了：“我待在小屋里，做了很多漂亮的东西。”

“我能找到的、离开亡者殿堂的唯一动力，就是为澳阔隆迪发生的事和你父亲在亲族残杀中犯的罪做出补偿。”她回忆道，“但是，泰勒瑞精灵不想和我扯上关系，我不被允许向他们提供服务来疗愈我们家族造成的创伤。在那之后，我寻求罗瑞恩的帮助，既得到了治疗，也找到了目标。我为伊尔牟做事、照料沉睡者的岁月太过漫长，我已经不再费心去算……总之，现在是几几年？”

在她离开之前，他们的话题变得轻松了起来，例如凯勒布林博和迈格林一起度过的那年，和他俩在提力安的新商店的开张。

“你的爱人叫什么？”她问道，而泰尔佩的表情立刻变得欢快，他开始长篇大论地复述他和罗米恩的初遇，以及他朋友做过的、喜欢的所有事情。

“你们看起来很爱对方。”听完他的故事，玛丽林迪恩笑着评论道。她的表情温暖了泰尔佩的心。他认出了那笑容——那是他母亲的微笑，和他记忆中、很久以前他童年时期的母亲一样。

“你打算和他结婚吗？”她问，奇怪的是，泰尔佩感觉自己还没准备好回答这个问题，不论他此前多么频繁地想到它，不论多少人暗地里向他提起过这件事。

“我不知道。”他承认道。

“为什么？”他母亲皱起眉头。

“他经历了很多事。”凯勒布林博试图解释，“我愿意和他结婚，但我知道，他现在可能还没准备好踏出这么重要的一步。”

“那对你而言不太公平。”玛丽林迪恩摇着头。看到她开始维护他，泰尔佩笑了。在他们在一起的时间里，罗米恩维护了他很多次，最近，阿瑞蒂尔和图尔巩都在庇护他、关心他，但是，他自己的母亲也在那么做令他格外欣慰。

“并非如此，因为那是我的选择。”凯勒布林博握住她略小一些的双手，对她感激地笑了笑，试图让她轻松下来。他真的没关系——不管迈格林愿意给他什么，他都会愉快地接受，不管两人间发生更多的事要花多长的时间，他都愿意等。

玛丽林迪恩的手很小，握起来的感觉有一点点奇怪。在凯勒布林博的记忆里，他母亲的手大到他能用一整只手抓住她的一根修长手指。尽管如此，他还是感到了莫大的安慰，因为他终于找到了她，而且这么多年里，她并没有躲着他，仅仅是走在自己的疗愈之路上。

他们凝视着对方的眼睛，泰尔佩的意识中涌起了一股熟悉感，让他有些惊讶。他原以为在分开了整整一辈子之后，这是不可能发生的，但它确实发生了——他和父母之一重新联系上了。他上一次感受到类似那种家庭纽带的东西，已经是很久很久以前——骤火之战后不久，库茹芬就对他关上了心门，他们间的信任宣告终结。但是，他的母亲似乎没有什么要隐藏的，她既不为他感到羞耻，也不会不愿意再次把他接纳为自己的儿子。凯勒布林博让她感受到了他们的联系带给他的迸发的释然之感，而他得到的回答是一波近乎惊讶的慈爱，和迅速增长的关切。那时他知道了，他们间的一切都会变好的，

他们许下不久后再会的承诺，随后分开了。凯勒布林博陪玛丽林迪恩走回罗瑞恩之后，便回到了他和罗米恩一起搭起的小帐篷，等着另一名铁匠归来。

……

迈格林直到黎明时分才回来，但那并没让泰尔佩不安。他很感激他的爱人给了他和母亲谈话的私人空间，和回顾他们间漫长谈话的时间。但是，如果要他说当黑眸精灵重新出现在凯勒布林博坐着的小山的绿草上时，他没有开始思念罗米恩，那就是在对自己撒谎了。

“她已经走了吗？”罗米恩一面走过来一面问。凯勒布林博注意到，他朋友说话时，苍白的双手在腹部前面绞在了一起。有什么东西在让罗米恩烦恼，但凯勒布林博很了解迈格林，猜得出他朋友并没有分享的心情，所以他假装没看到。

“是的，她几个小时前走了。”泰尔佩轻声说，站起身来，拂去身后的草叶。

“进展得如何？”迈格林紧追不舍，而凯勒布林博笑了笑，小步走向他，像被磁铁吸引的金属一样。

“进展不错。我很快就会再见到她的。”泰尔佩淡淡地解释道，将一只手搭上迈格林肩头，“那么，我们在这儿的任务已经完成了。至于你的差事——我在想，我们今天可以出发向北，去涅娜的国度……”

“不用了。”迈格林打断他，后退一步走出了铁匠伸手的范围。凯勒布林博的手在空中悬了片刻，随后垂落在他的身侧。

“昨晚她出现在我面前了。”罗米恩一面解释，一面用手臂环着自己的胸膛，摆出了近乎孩童般的防御姿态。泰尔佩感觉自己急切地想要走上前去拥抱他，但他不想那么做。迈格林看起来并不愿意被触碰。

“我们可以直接回提力安。”罗米恩总结道，转头瞥了凯勒布林博一眼。

珠宝匠发现自己正用牙齿咬着下唇，立刻停下了这焦虑的动作。

“一切都还好吗？”他问，在他朋友开始从一根树枝上拿起晾干的衣服时试探性地跟着他。

“很好。”罗米恩说着停下来朝泰尔佩悲伤地笑了笑，随即继续叠他们的衣服，“没什么好担心的，泰尔佩。我保证。”

“行吧。”凯勒布林博疑虑重重地退让了。

如果迈格林在回避这个话题，肯定出了什么事，泰尔佩想。然而，除了等待，他做不了什么。此外，他有一种预感，不论是什么东西在烦扰他的朋友，它都会很快变得显而易见。

……

离开罗瑞恩的第三周晚些时候，他们到达了提力安。在回满怀希望单身汉的婚戒铺的路上，街道很安静，几乎没什么人。大多数精灵都不会睡一整晚，但随着星辰亮起，比起在温和的夜里工作或者办事，他们更愿意在大自然中畅游、阅读或者从事他们喜欢的任何无声的活动。

对凯勒布林博而言，回程十分漫长，因为他强烈地感觉到了他和罗米恩之间的紧张。泰尔佩一直等着他的爱人来寻求他的怀抱，但自从他们在伊尔牟的花园附近度过的那天之后，罗米恩再也没有主动做任何事，而且一直回避提及他们刚刚建立的亲密关系。

凯勒布林博怀疑，不论涅娜对迈格林说了什么，那些话肯定改变了他对他们关系的想法。他设法在旅途中克制住了自己的绝望，但当他们靠近小屋时，除了让别人把他独自留在房间里黯然神伤，他什么都不想要了。他打算把行李扔到地板上，然后立刻跳上他的床——头先着地，在那里，他才能抑制住几天来一直挣扎着要夺眶而出的眼泪。

然而，一如似乎对费诺里安毫不留情。两名精灵回到商店时，发现店里很安静，灯都熄着；他们打开前门走进了黑暗的大厅，但下一秒所有的灯都被揭开了，在水晶灯的光芒中，整整一屋子的同事、家人、朋友都在那里迎接他们。

“欢迎回来！”聚在一起的精灵们大喊着吓了两名铁匠一跳，他们又因他俩吃惊的表情而哈哈大笑。

在凯勒布林博的眼睛适应了这一切，并能在明亮的光线和被装饰得充满节日气氛的店面中聚焦之后，他认出了阿瑞蒂尔白色的身影，她从人群中跳了出来，把他和罗米恩紧紧地拥入了怀中。

图尔巩也把他拉进了壮实的手臂中，随后几名新同事拽住他热情洋溢地给予欢迎，同时泰尔佩仍在光线下眨着眼睛。

男精灵不由自主地大笑起来。一大群精灵聚在这里迎接他们——那些精灵中的很多人已经成为了商店后院中举办的非正式单身俱乐部的常客。不久以后，他们和婚戒铺的珠宝匠们就成了类似朋友的关系，泰尔佩并不会为又在店里见到他们而太过惊讶。

凯勒布林博扭过头朝罗米恩咧嘴一笑。他们回来时受到的如此热烈的迎接让另一人显得同样不知所措。然而，一个浅笑打破了他通常摆在人前的那张严肃的面容，他瞥了一眼泰尔佩，两人目光交汇之时，灰眼的铁匠感觉他几乎要被那目光之强烈烧焦了。泰尔佩回想起那燃烧在迈格林冰冷外表下的火焰和自己体会它的方式，胸中的渴望变本加厉地叫嚣起来。

……

惊喜过后，两名铁匠被分别拽到了花园里，那里有一张已经为晚餐准备好的长桌，和一队站在那里准备演奏的歌手。和迈格林坐在桌子的两头，使得凯勒布林博暂时遗忘了心中的悲伤。无数友好的面庞、美酒和音乐令他迅速进入了欢庆状态。

吃完晚餐之后，大部分精灵起身开始跳舞，与此同时，泰尔佩发现他的情绪再次低落了下去。通常来说，他应该直接去邀请罗米恩跳舞，但他已经不再能肯定后者是否欢迎他那么做。他们间的感情——无论多么转瞬即逝——都改变了两人间关系的简单性，而凯勒布林博但愿他从未有胆量去亲吻他的朋友。

他的眼神和他正想着的精灵的黑眼睛相遇了，凯勒布林博觉得罗米恩也在思索同样的事。泰尔佩尴尬地移开了眼神，但那并未改善他的情绪，因为他旋即意识到他俩之间突如其来的冷淡并未被忽视。他注意到阿瑞蒂尔和图尔巩小心翼翼地看了他们一眼，他俩发现凯勒布林博的注意力转向了他们，立刻又将担忧掩饰在了微笑之后。

他又向周围瞥了一眼，看见其他人也在满怀期望地看着他们。甚至连伊缀尔和图奥都眉头紧锁，仿佛大失所望。泰尔佩叹了口气，把手藏到了桌子底下，好掩盖双手焦躁不安的颤抖。一如在上，凯勒布林博比任何人都更希望他俩的旅途能有不同的结果，正如在场的每个人清晰无误地期待的那样。也许，这场宴会也是为宣布婚约而举办的。泰尔佩觉得，迈格林的母亲和舅舅在两名铁匠独自离开之后，已经幻想一场盛大的婚礼近两个月了。

迈格林的手压上了凯勒布林博的肩膀，后者吓了一跳，从他空空荡荡的盘子上方抬头看他。罗米恩很轻易地潜行到了他身后，此刻，他就站在他的旁边，即使身穿简单的行装并因一整天的旅途而十分疲惫，他也依然风度翩翩。

“泰尔佩。”他唤他的名字，而凯勒布林博的心傻乎乎地跳了起来，就像每次迈格林跟他说话时一样，“我得私底下跟你谈谈。”

泰尔佩意识到自己正屏着呼吸，他不知道这是由于期望还是恐惧。尽管如此，他还是点了点头，站起身，让罗米恩带着他经过跳舞的精灵们和那些游荡在走廊里的醉汉，走回了屋子里。

凯勒布林博并没忽视罗米恩把手轻轻放在他背上的样子；他们走上房屋的楼梯时，他斥责着自己放任希望在最细微的亲密表现中增长。

有意思的是，他们撞见了几对精灵在楼梯间的隐蔽角落里亲热。

“不知为何，这个地方会让每个人坠入爱河……”凯勒布林博好心好意地评论说，随即就意识到这句话可以被视作谈话的提示，关于他俩关系的状况。

罗米恩似乎也这么认为，因为他一直保持着沉默，直到他们到达了他们房间所在的顶楼。谢天谢地，那里没有其他人，所以他们能够在私底下交谈。

走廊并未点灯，因为星光从均匀分布的窗户中照了进来，通过那些窗户可以俯视店前的石板路。在银色的星光中，泰尔佩能让罗米恩清清楚楚地看到他愁眉不展的脸。

“没错，这里确实有些特殊之处……”罗米恩承认道，在一声叹息中垂下了头。

凯勒布林博思索着他的举动，试图找出其中的含义，同时迈格林猛地抬眼，飞快地、坚定地迈步向他走来，把凯勒布林博顶在旁边的墙上，如饥似渴地吻了上去——就像他早就打算这么做一样。

泰尔佩轻轻惊呼了一声，随即在那个吻之下放松下来，为了跟上他爱人的节奏而满足地靠进了迈格林的手臂中。罗米恩用牙齿刮擦着凯勒布林博的双唇。他在找可以下手的地方，在泰尔佩的手臂和胸脯上游走着双手，直到其中一只手放上了泰尔佩的下颌，把他的头向后推以加深那个吻，另一只则环上铁匠的腰身，使两人的下半身贴在一起。

那个吻变得更加急切，迈格林将一边膝盖塞进凯勒布林博的腿间，摩擦着他的长裤让他起了反应，在黑眸精灵的唇齿间呻吟着；但这一切只是加剧了凯勒布林博的疑惑。

“等等——……我们在干什么？”他快速地喘息着说。

罗米恩顿住了，他仍把他紧紧地顶在墙上，但他看起来并没对上泰尔佩的目光，而且反应得很慢，所以凯勒布林博又问了一遍：

“我还以为你和涅娜的会面并不顺利。我以为你为我们间发生的事感到后悔。”

“不！不，泰尔佩！”迈格林抗议，“你怎么会觉得我会后悔？！我当然不后悔了。”

凯勒布林博挑眉，暂时地释然了，但依然疑虑重重。

“那你为什么一直那么……如果你不后悔我们的所作所为，那你为什么一直把我拒之门外？”

“我有吗？”罗米恩看起来真的很吃惊，“我从来没有那个意思。对不起，我只是……在思考。”

泰尔佩笑着把迈格林拉到身前抱住，他很高兴能知道自己仍被允许那么做，而且他的碰触从来都不是多余的。

“你愿意告诉我你在思考什么吗？”他满足地凝望了迈格林的黑眼睛片刻，随后问道；在没点灯的昏暗走廊中，那双眼睛几乎漆黑一片。

“只是……”罗米恩的声音小了下去，长长的眼睫毛垂下来半盖住深黑虹膜，目光闪烁着。他慢慢地用手指抚摸着凯勒布林博的面颊，动作充满爱慕，却也很让人分心，“我只是在想我愿意和你缔结婚约，即使这一切最终要毁于烈火。”

听见他的表白，泰尔佩忍不住愉快地大笑出声，他膨胀的心几乎要在喜悦中跳出嗓子眼。

“为什么这一切得毁于烈火？”他大喊起来，一面露齿而笑，一面倚进了罗米恩的触碰之中。他意识到自己表现得像个热恋中的傻瓜一样，但他完全不介意。

“只是，因为我们——”迈格林耸耸肩，但泰尔佩的笑容似乎大有感染力，因为他也咯咯地笑了起来，虽然那笑容既不安又上气不接下气。

“我也想和你缔结婚约，一点火苗可吓不倒我。”凯勒布林博咬着唇宣布。

迈格林充满渴望地凝视着他，然后似乎下定了决心，他抓住泰尔佩的手臂，把他拉进了隔壁的门里，那是罗米恩自己的房间。

凯勒布林博明白迈格林的意图，便顺从了他，一面笑着，一面头昏眼花地被拽进了近乎完全陌生的、迈格林的私人小屋。他听见门在黑暗中关上了，窗帘也被拉上以表示房间里没有人，因此铁匠几乎辨认不出任何东西。但是，他并不需要去看，因为罗米恩伸手抓住了他，把他拉近身前，给了他又一个饥渴的吻。

两双急迫的手迅速地、盲目地撕扯着衣物，直到两人之间再也没有任何阻隔，在宽敞的房间中央紧紧相依。

他们在黑暗中摸索着，或者说只有凯勒布林博在摸索，因为他什么都看不见，但他放任罗米恩拽着他前往任何方向。最后他意识到爱人把他带到了卧室，然后将泰尔佩按进了微凉的、未被使用的丝绸被单之中。冰凉丝绸紧贴着炽热皮肤的感觉和身上罗米恩的重量都让他在愉悦中颤抖，同时罗米恩爬到他身上，停下来看了他一会儿。星光从厚重窗帘间的窄纱中逸出，在黑眸精灵俊美的脸庞上跃动着，对凯勒布林博而言，他光芒四射的苍白皮肤和午夜般漆黑的头发简直摄人心魄。

被欲望驱使着，凯勒布林博把他们翻了个身，意识到他正身处迈格林抬起的双膝之间，于是他顺着爱人暖色调的腹部一路吻下去，直到罗米恩喘息着弓起背脊，将下身压进被单中，拉扯着凯勒布林博的发辫。

“一如啊，泰尔佩！这是什么——”迈格林的声音哽在了喉咙里，因为凯勒布林博更深地吻了下去，探索着他平坦的小腹，拿鼻子摩擦着他的腿弯。

“我很确定你知道的。”铁匠喃喃道。即便对这方面最迟钝的精灵都听说过它，就算只有最富冒险精神的情侣曾付诸实践。凯勒布林博一直都乐在其中，也希望罗米恩能享受，但是，在靠近罗米恩颤抖着的身体之前，他得等等看他的反应。

“哦，我当然知道——”迈格林喘着气，“我只是觉得你没弄到点子上。”

他朋友硬着头皮的话语让凯勒布林博轻笑出声，他决定给他看看，他对罗米恩指的那个点子有多么了解。他握住他的下身放到双唇前，推开皮肤，轻轻吻了一下前端。罗米恩一直屏着呼吸，但当泰尔佩伸出舌头时，他颤栗着吐出了一口气。

“求你，泰尔佩……”迈格林呻吟道，他抬起身体，拽着泰尔佩的发辫把他拉近，急不可耐地把自己送人了凯勒布林博口中。

罗米恩的急躁让泰尔佩轻声笑了笑。他呼出的灼热气息擦过那湿润敏感的肌肤，让迈格林颤抖着倒回了被单里。

凯勒布林博将他整个吞入口中，他很了解如何在放松喉头的同时取悦他的爱人。很快，他的服侍就让迈格林彻底失去了思考能力，他喘息着，近乎痛苦地浑身颤抖，就像要把泰尔佩赶走一样拉扯着他的头发，但只要铁匠试图把嘴移开，他又会把他拉住。

“太多了……这太好了……”罗米恩喘着气，“一如在上，泰尔佩，我受不了了！”

凯勒布林博抬起眼睛，看见迈格林的双眼如同两颗有生命的宝石一般闪烁着，恳求他靠近一点。泰尔佩决定把这份乐趣留到下次再说，于是他爬上迈格林仰卧着的身躯，在他周身印下亲吻和揉捏，直到他再一次吻上了迈格林的嘴，在他身体上方用手肘撑着自己的重量。罗米恩用手脚缠住他把他往下拉，泰尔佩大笑着倒在他身上。

罗米恩用一个难耐的吻吞下了他的笑声。

“上我。”黑眸精灵在他们分开的唇之间低语道。

泰尔佩抬起身体，直到能好好地看着他的脸。

“你确定？”他问。

“我这辈子从没有更确定过。”罗米恩说，他随即舔了舔嘴唇，在凯勒布林博准备俯身再次亲吻他时补充了一句，“除非你不介意我把你给上了……”

“我还以为你说你很确定！？”泰尔佩半是幽默半是怀疑地笑道。

“我很确定我今晚就要和你结婚。”迈格林解释说，“我只是还没决定我更喜欢哪种方式。我是说……我太想要了。”

他似乎被什么东西烦扰着，又加上一句：

“我很抱歉，我是不是把这个时刻毁了？”

“没有！一点也没有！”泰尔佩摇头，飞快地吻了一下他的爱人好让他放松下来。这一刻完美极了，他想，和罗米恩有关的一切都和它应有的样子一样完美——笨拙，有时充满不确定感，但又可爱美丽得令人无法抗拒，而且非常真实。没错，泰尔佩喜欢迈格林的真实，他不是由凯勒布林博想看到的东西拼凑而成的。

“也许由你来会更好——那样我就不会搞砸——”罗米恩继续道，凯勒布林博意识到他朋友在紧张，于是用另一个绵长深刻的吻让他闭了嘴。

“可以由你来，我不介意你现学现卖。”他结束了那个深入的吻，让他的爱人昏昏沉沉地瘫软在他身下的被单上，接着说，“不管你怎么做，我肯定都会喜欢的。”

“不了，这一次不要。”罗米恩下了决心，“我想让你展示给我看。”

凯勒布林博慢慢地笑了笑，眼中闪烁着一丝淘气的光芒。

“如你所愿。你知道我是你想学习的一切知识领域的大师。”他打趣道，这让迈格林大笑出声，也缓和了两人间的紧张情绪。

“谢谢你把这一刻托付给我。”泰尔佩严肃地补充道，他希望迈格林能知道他是真心诚意地这么说，“即便我们精灵通常不会只结一次婚，却只有一个第一次。我很荣幸你把那给了我。”

“我很高兴那是和你在一起。”罗米恩带着细微而羞赧的笑容答道，“我觉得我的等待都是值得的。”

这份厚着脸皮的恭维让泰尔佩挑起了眉，脸红得发烫，因为罗米恩的眼睛正带着几乎毫不掩饰的期待品味他的身躯。

“那么，希望我配得上这么高的评价。”凯勒布林博可怜兮兮地轻笑，“我们甚至都还没开始呢。”

“那你还在等什么？”罗米恩眨了眨眼，抓住泰尔佩的后颈，把他拉了下来。

……

在他们大汗淋漓之时，一瓶起泡葡萄酒的软木塞砰地一声被打开了，吓了他们一跳。两人吞吐着对方的喘息，在激情之中紧贴在一起，与之同时从外面传来了一声响亮的女人的高呼。

“我儿子刚刚结婚了！”伊瑞皙醉醺醺的声音穿透了罗米恩的窗户上薄薄的玻璃。

两名铁匠以爱人的姿势缠绵着，停下动作，又惊又惧地听见宴会上的人们爆发出一阵欢呼雀跃。

“我知道的！我能通过和我儿子的联结感应到！”罗米恩的母亲继续大喊道，随后图尔巩同样醉醺醺的声音加入进来，喊得和她一样响：

“把起泡酒打开！用不着等那两个笨蛋宣布——一如在上，我为他们操碎了心！”

凯勒布林博把前额靠在迈格林汗津津的肩膀上，很明显，在庭院里的人们爆发出欢呼声并唱起醉醺醺的婚礼歌曲时——其中只有几个走调的音符，来自妇孺皆知的降生歌和尤尔日音乐——他用这一姿势代替了捂脸的手势。

“如果我们在刚多林，我现在就会从墙上跳下去。”罗米恩对着他的头发咕哝道，但和他嘴上所说恰恰相反，他的下身在动，短促地、摇晃着推进，让凯勒布林博在他体内埋得更深。

“那么，我很高兴我们附近没有高墙或者深谷。”凯勒布林博叹了口气，“一点尴尬不至于让我变成鳏夫。”

“我的家人们随时随地都在羞辱我。”迈格林凄凉地哀叹着，双腿更用力地缠上了泰尔佩的腰，“拜托你让我忘掉这份悲伤。”

“我会让你叫得比你母亲还响。”凯勒布林博回应道。

“我就是在说这个！”

……

不久后，他们出现在人们面前，以亲自宣布他们的婚姻，并邀请在场所有人出席他们热切盼望着的正式婚礼。

事实证明，这是一项艰巨的任务，因为在他们在楼上的那段时间里，深受触动的宾客们已经把图尔巩带来的数量可观的起泡酒一扫而光，那些酒原本是为他们在旅途中成婚的情况准备的。

即便伊缀尔也已经醉到走向凯勒布林博和迈格林，边说着这些话边撞进了费诺里安的臂弯里的地步：

“我真的很尊敬您——我——从没想过我不会——”她响亮地亲了亲泰尔佩的双颊，随即走到一旁，转眼向她的堂弟，开始啜泣，“对不起，我成了个哭哭啼啼的酒鬼——所以我试图不要喝那么多，但是当我听说你终于……”

幸好，图奥及时地拥住他流泪的妻子，深情地拍着她的背，与之同时她试着继续祝福这对新人：

“我只是想说，我一直希望你能快乐，罗米恩——”她大哭着说，而图奥亲切地笑了笑，带着抱歉的笑容把她拉走了。

迈格林在他们背后眨着眼睛，震惊不已。

泰尔佩伸出一只手抱住他，和他紧紧相依，比任何时候都更强烈地感觉到，他再也不想让迈格林离开了。

“我告诉过你她不恨你。”他说。

迈格林摇摇头，和凯勒布林博目光交汇，他也笑了起来，那笑容甜蜜而愉快，满怀着爱意。

第二天，他俩不得不和图尔巩及阿瑞蒂尔商谈，两人都要求知道婚礼的日期，并和对方商量——伊瑞皙谈着她是多么爱他们两个，她多么高兴能拥有第二个儿子，或者说男婿，实际上就是另一个儿子，因为这就是泰尔佩在她心中的地位——图尔巩则谈着他的婚礼计划，他打算给宴会搭建的建筑类型，以及需要的酒的数量……

他们那些还没有醉到说不了话或者没法从花园里鲜花盛开的草坪上爬起来的新同事和朋友们也在那里，成功帮他们摆脱了亲戚们，并终于邀请他们为新缔结的婚姻喝上了一杯。

等到凯勒布林博和迈格林坐在维林诺繁星闪烁的夜空下，各自拿着一杯起泡酒，抚摸着指尖下湿漉漉的草丛之时，罗米恩看着泰尔佩说：

“我几乎不敢相信这是真的。”

“我知道。”凯勒布林博说，“我觉得这就像那些梦中的一个一样，我随时可能醒来。”

“所以说，你梦见过这一切？”迈格林面带嘲弄的笑容问。

凯勒布林博并未回答，他只是俯身过去，吻上了他的唇，就在所有人的目光之下，于是庭院中再度欢声雷动。

“我们需要更多的起泡酒。”图尔巩用尽最后的自控力，设法对他的助理说道，随后他也瘫倒在草丛中，对着夜空骄傲地微笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 希望各位喜欢这一章！开头那段虐是不是骗到你们了？我希望你们能原谅我，我忍不住要最后折磨各位一下:D  
> 下一章：图尔巩终于得以着手组织他计划了好几个月的婚礼……一些意料之外的客人出现了。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗米恩从泰尔佩那里学会了另一件事……（不是你们想的那种）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章太长了，我不得不分成两章！好消息，下一章很快就会更新，因为只剩下编辑工作了！

“真是个适合婚礼的好日子~”图尔巩的宅邸中，阿瑞蒂尔绕着迈格林的房间又唱又跳，同时她的侍女们围着他儿子，将银色的装饰物编进他漆黑的发间，把传统的白色礼仪绶带的复杂褶皱层叠在他高挑修长的身躯之上。

伊瑞皙唱个不停，欢快地跳到了一座大理石窗台旁，在那里靠了一会儿，向西凝视着提力安闪闪发光的尖顶和环绕精灵居住地的翠绿原野。她清脆的声音突然消失了，罗米恩朝他母亲瞥了一眼，想看看让她心烦意乱的是什么。

“妈妈？”迈格林问，命令他周围她的侍女们停下动作。她突然眉头紧锁，这让他有些担心。

一整早阿瑞蒂尔都处于热情洋溢的状态，彻夜未曾休息哪怕一秒，她在图尔巩的宅邸周围翩翩起舞，显得比和婚礼有关的任何人都要兴奋。然而，有什么东西让她沉默了下来，一动不动。

“你父亲……”她无声地说，双肩颤抖不已。

迈格林惊慌失措地冲向她，想把他妈妈拥进怀中，求她别去想埃欧尔，别用和他有关的记忆使这个日子变得苦涩，但当他抱住她站到窗户旁时，他本能地顺着她的凝视望去，心脏几乎停止跳动。

山丘上面，通往提力安的大路之上，一匹孤零零的马载着两名骑手，疲倦地向着城市而行。隔着很远，几乎不可能认出那匹红褐色大马上两名精灵的脸，但是，一种熟悉的、堪称自然而然的东西将迈格林的目光引向了骑在前面的、高大的银发辛达精灵。

“不……”精灵飞快地眨着眼睛，强忍漆黑眼中涌起的雾气，“不，不可能！”

“诅咒他！”伊瑞皙咆哮，罗米恩不得不把她抱得更紧，以防她冲出去找她的剑，“他不配来这里！”

迈格林拉住了他母亲，后者火冒三丈，吓得侍女们大气都不敢出。实际上，罗米恩也很愤怒。埃欧尔理应在曼督斯里，而且阿瑞蒂尔说得没错——他不配出现在他儿子的婚礼上。在他们的前生里发生的那些事之后，他就已经失去了资格。

“放开我，罗米恩！”阿瑞蒂尔抗议道，有人敲了敲门宣告图尔巩的到来，随后，他舅舅走了进来。

“怎么了？”他不解地皱着眉头问。

伊瑞皙又惊又怒，几欲流泪，似乎无法回答，所以罗米恩让自己冷静下来，开口说话。

“埃欧尔来了。”他说，“他正和另一个男人一起骑向城门。”

图尔巩额头上担忧的皱纹加深了，湛蓝双眼阴沉如同暴风雨中的阴影。埃兰葳出现在他身后，和他丈夫异于常人的高个子比起来，她美丽的身躯显得十分娇小。

“一切都还好吗？”泰尔佩是最后一个出现在门边的。费诺里安在现属于他的附属套房中进行准备，还得到了埃兰葳和她的侍女们的帮忙。

“我父亲来了。”罗米恩一面告诉他，一面把阿瑞蒂尔拥得更近。

泰尔佩迅速将眼神投向他，看了看他的礼服，那件衣服上闪烁着数不胜数的雪白宝石，如晴朗冬日的雪一般熠熠生辉。用不着使用他们新近建立的联结，迈格林就能知道他的模样把费诺里安迷住了——凯勒布林博脸颊上展开的红晕也令他深深着迷。

欣赏泰尔佩的样子令罗米恩暂时忘却了烦恼，他了然地朝泰尔佩微笑，后者羞赧地一咧嘴作为回应。

“顺便一提，你看起来真不错。”泰尔佩说，他的灰眼睛笑眯眯地眨着，在罗米恩眼中可爱至极。

迈格林用锐利的目光盯着门框，凯勒布林博正躲在那后面，他突然非常渴望见到他，即便两人都没有完全打理完毕——他们的礼服穿到一半，发型也没有彻底编好。

泰尔佩明白了他的弦外之意，走进房间，好让罗米恩看到他。

“你也是。”黑眸精灵说。

他舅舅响亮地清了清嗓子。

“我们怎么处理埃欧尔？”图尔巩在他强壮的胸膛前抱起手臂，问道。

他看起来心烦意乱，于是罗米恩回忆起了手头上的问题，回头望出窗户。泰尔佩走上前站到罗米恩身边，伊瑞皙紧随其后。

他似乎看见了骑手们，因为他金属色的双眼骤然眯了起来，神色变得冷若冰霜。当他终于开口时，话音平淡得可怕。

“跟着他的是库茹芬。”凯勒布林博说。

所有人都转过去盯着他。

“你父亲也来了？！”罗米恩第一个反应过来，“我还以为他要在亡者殿堂里待到地老天荒。”

泰尔佩疲惫地叹了口气，从窗户旁走开，一只手抓着他编到一半的发辫。

“住手！你会把你的辫子搞散的！”埃兰葳抗议道，凯勒布林博说了声抱歉，松开了他的头发。

“就是说，有不止一位，而是两位不请自来的客人朝我们这里来。”图茹卡诺总结说，“我们接下来怎么做，有人有想法吗？”

……

埃欧尔和库茹芬威·阿塔林凯飞快地找到了图尔巩的宅邸。这两名精明的精灵虽然是有史以来最不受欢迎的人物之一，却清楚地知道如何得到他们想要的东西。

图尔巩踏出宅邸前门，傲气十足地走下楼梯。埃欧尔是庭葛的亲族，因此他非常高大，然而图尔巩长得更高，穿着厚重的礼服，故而身量也更宽阔。当他走向楼梯底部两名皱着眉头的男精灵时，看起来就像一座移动的蓝金相间的山。

不知为何，库茹芬和埃欧尔穿着简单的旅装，而不是回归者的长袍。没人敢猜测他俩是怎么做到的，毕竟回到生者世界的精灵们根本没有财物，也没有用于贸易的东西。但是，更扑朔迷离的是，他们居然离开了曼督斯。

“我从未料到你会那样背叛我。”图尔巩用他充满王者气派的声音开口道，他已经很久没有用过那种旧时的说话方式了。

罗米恩站在敞开的大门后面，抓着阿瑞蒂尔的手臂，注视着站在另一边的凯勒布林博。他们在那里等待并倾听着，虽然站得很近，却躲在视线范围之外。

“我从未对你宣誓效忠，刚多林之王，所以我不承认所谓背叛。”埃欧尔同样威严地回答，再次听到他的声音让迈格林脊背发凉。自从小时候起，他就对那声音既惧怕又崇拜。

“我没在跟你讲话，族人。”图尔巩的语气几乎掩饰不住他的嘲讽，“而是在对你，闪蹄。我做了什么事，招致了这样的背叛？我虐待你了吗？你为什么把这两名尊严扫地的精灵带到我的家门前？”

在他对面，罗米恩看见泰尔佩爆发出一阵无声的大笑。他忍不住也因为他舅舅的话微笑起来。埃欧尔和库茹芬只配得到那样的反驳。

作为回应，闪蹄嘶鸣一声，跺了跺蹄子。

“是这样啊。”图茹卡诺慢吞吞地说，认真地考虑了一下马儿的观点，随即将注意力转向不请自来的客人们，“是什么让两位觉得，你们会在令郎的婚礼上受到欢迎？”

“首先，我不知道为什么我的儿子可以在没有得到他父亲许可的情况下结婚——”第三个声音响起，压抑而低沉。不难猜到那是库茹芬在讲话，那话音清晰而危险，足以让一个人汗毛倒竖。

但图尔巩并不会轻易被恐吓。

“按我们的法律，只要当事人愿意，一名精灵可以自由和任何人缔结婚姻，就像两位的儿子一样。”图茹卡诺打断了他。

“如果我甚至不被允许和泰尔佩林夸见面，我又如何能知道？”阿塔林凯狡猾地回答，罗米恩看见泰尔佩用一只手捂住了脸，显然十分难受。他父亲的控制和话语间隐约的羞辱令他痛苦。

“你是在暗示这里的某个人逼令郎和我外甥结婚吗！？”轮到图尔巩发火了。

“你怎么敢，臭小子？”埃欧尔咆哮道，迈格林希望自己能亲眼看到他俩的父亲怒视着彼此。但是，朝门框外看去意味着他们也会看见他，那样必然会令事情变得更糟。在他的印象里，他们的父亲疯狂到足以一路打到他们的儿子那里去的程度。

“我不在乎你是怎么诱骗你妻子的，黑暗精灵，但我会确保同样的事没有发生在我儿子身上。”库茹芬的回答一如既往地平淡，而迈格林努力不让自己被冒犯到，无论是作为他自己，还是站在他母亲的立场上。埃欧尔并没有诱骗阿瑞蒂尔，一开始两人间是有爱情的。提起这些令人厌恶的流言，并暗示迈格林对凯勒布林博施了迷咒，实在是个很低劣的手段。

但那似乎起了作用，尤其是对泰尔佩而言，他受他父亲的影响比任何人都深。凯勒布林博在暴怒中浑身颤抖，他被库茹芬的言语冒犯，毫无疑问地渴望为罗米恩辩护，反驳那种假设。迈格林能感受到他熊熊燃烧的怒火，于是试图通过他们的联结把自己的安慰传达过去，以提醒泰尔佩，他父亲是在有意地刺激他们。

“如果二位是来打架的，那我建议你们离开此地，去别处解决分歧。”图尔巩对库茹芬和埃欧尔说，“今天是个大喜的日子，如果你们要破坏它，我会看着你们滚开的！”

“我和这食人妖养的玩意同乘一匹马横越整个阿门洲，不是为了从我儿子的婚礼上被扫地出门的！”埃欧尔暴怒地大喝，“我要求获准和迈格林讲话，如果他不想见他的父亲，我就会离开。但是，一头像你一样的诺多纸老虎可赶不走我，图尔巩！”

罗米恩呼吸一窒。

“他怎么敢！”他再也抑制不住自己的愤怒，低声说道。他父亲的出现让他母亲苦恼，毁了所有人的好心情，而且终于侮辱了他那一向对他无微不至、慷慨大度的舅舅……

他感觉到泰尔佩试图通过一串意念劝阻他，罗米恩再也无法忍受了。

“我就在这里，你这兽人般的父亲！”迈格林从他母亲那里抽身而出，走进了阳光之下，把所有人都吓了一跳，除了听天由命地摇着头的凯勒布林博。

埃欧尔那双和他苍白的皮肤头发相比黑得吓人的眼睛立刻盯住了他的儿子。

出乎罗米恩的意料，他父亲看起来并没生他的气——埃欧尔的神色在惊讶中放松下来，就像根本没想过能见到他一样。接着，最为稀奇的表情浮现在了辛达精灵高贵的面庞上——愉快。

“你威胁要杀我，事实上谋杀了我的母亲，而我们唯一的过错就是没有顺从你的规矩。”罗米恩冷笑，“你是来阻止我和我所爱之人结为连理的吗？你依然渴望控制我吗！？”

埃欧尔从楼梯底端眨着眼看他，沉默不语。迈格林朝另一名精灵瞥了一眼，首次见到了凯勒布林博的父亲。库茹芬看起来和泰尔佩真的很像，但与之同时，他们全无相似之处。此时此刻，库茹芬气喘吁吁地张着嘴，两眼圆睁，盯着罗米恩肩膀后面的一点。

“泰尔佩林夸……”阿塔林凯喘息道，迈格林意识到泰尔佩出来了，正站在他的旁边。

凯勒布林博并未回答他的父亲。他只是在胸前交叉双臂，面带难以捉摸的表情看着库茹芬。

那并未阻止库茹芬——在任何人意识到发生了什么之前，年长的费诺里安已经冲上楼梯，把图尔巩庞大的身躯推到一边，从罗米恩阻挡他的尝试中溜了过去，奔到他儿子面前，把泰尔佩拉进怀中，紧紧抱住了他。阿塔林凯比凯勒布林博矮，但在那一刻，迈格林觉得他能把他儿子从地面上举起来。

看见那怪异的拥抱场景，连埃欧尔都屏住了呼吸。泰尔佩并未反抗，但也没有回应。只有迈格林知道他心里的情感——愤怒，充斥着怒火，但也有宽恕，和他爱人想让事情变好的明显意图。

“迈格林，我……”埃欧尔开口道，罗米恩回头看向他自己的父亲，后者的黑眼睛和他儿子的双眼遥遥对视，动情地闪烁着。看到他父亲显得如此脆弱、如此感动万分，实在是非常奇怪——就好像他和那个南埃尔莫斯领主、那个迈格林打小便记得的人完全不同。

“我恨死那个名字了。”罗米恩嘶声说，尽管父亲表现出了怪异的悔过之情，他还是非常生气。那并不全是实话，但似乎达到了目的。

“罗米恩……”埃欧尔眨着眼睛强忍眼泪，喘着气说。

“喔，原来你知道我的母名。”迈格林无情地摇头。

“我确实知道，但我从没想过你恨我到痛恨我给你的名字的地步……”

“你毁了我的前生。你还在期待什么？”迈格林冷冰冰地问，“我不想让你把我的这辈子也毁了，这让你很惊讶吗？”

“绝不是！请让我做出补偿！”埃欧尔恳求道，不可思议的是，看到他父亲如此卑微，迈格林感觉自己的愤怒平息了，因为在内心深处，即便埃欧尔害他忍受了那么多，他依然爱着自己的父母。

“我很抱歉——为了我对你和你母亲的所作所为……我为所有一切感到抱歉。”埃欧尔继续道，他似乎再难忍受罗米恩的凝视了。

埃欧尔在他面前单膝跪地，见到他父亲站在不久前迈格林为他自己的罪过乞求宽恕的那阶楼梯上恳求着，让罗米恩的心满足地怦怦跳动起来。既然这样，他就不得不行动了。

他向后瞥了一眼，看见阿瑞蒂尔站在他身后，沉默着。他母亲和他目光交汇，她明白了他想做什么，片刻之后，她点了点头。

为了最后获得确认，罗米恩望了眼凯勒布林博，看见后者正把他哭泣的父亲抱在怀里，他随即明白了，如果他的爱人能够去原谅，那么他也可以。因此，罗米恩走下楼梯，到他父亲跪着的地方，向他伸出了一只手。

埃欧尔抬起眼，苍白的脸上还带着泪痕。他难以置信地看着罗米恩的手，颤抖着握住它，任凭他的儿子把他拉近了怀抱中。

拥抱埃欧尔是件很奇怪的事。和他们上一次那样拥抱比起来，他的父亲似乎变得没那么不容动摇了。那时，罗米恩只是个孩子，但现在，他和他父亲几乎一样高了，他能感觉到后者在获得接纳的释然中颤抖着。罗米恩意识到，埃欧尔只不过是个精灵。他很容易犯错，却并不坏。

带着些许尴尬，但不再愤怒了，罗米恩转头看向阿瑞蒂尔，后者正走下楼梯，湛蓝双眼中，无数不同的情绪激烈地斗争着。他知道他母亲仍然爱着这名男子，不论两人之间苦涩的分歧有多么深。她并不打算原谅他，但自从在刚多林，埃欧尔的标枪刺中她的那个命定之日后第一次，迈格林觉得那两人也许还能有共同的未来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章完结，凯勒布林博和迈格林终于结婚了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉让大家久等了！当然了，在我只是尝试编辑这一章时，它又多了几页…… 不论如何，希望诸位喜欢 :)

在阿瑞蒂尔眼里，迈格林的结婚礼服已经准备好了，后者浑身上下白得发光，正走出门去，前往图尔巩的马厩。为了防止从地上沾上任何灰尘，他一边小心地把长袍的褶皱抓在手里，一边靠近一匹深色大马。

“闪蹄，你敢！”马儿瞥见了他，带着一脸自命不凡将屁股转向精灵，一副要踢他一脚的样子，而精灵警告它道，“我现在没空陪你玩！”

大马嘶鸣了一声，在迈格林耳朵里，那听起来像一声大笑。

“我看见图尔巩对你说话了，所以我知道你听得懂我的意思。”迈格林提醒它。

听见罗米恩提到它的主人，闪蹄把耳朵转向他的方向，表明马儿提起了兴趣。

“我是来问你一个问题的。”迈格林继续说，“为什么你在我面前一直像个混账一样？”

闪蹄哼哼了一下，轻嘶一声，愤怒地跺了跺蹄子，好像在说——我是一匹马，不是一个混账。

“一匹马？那你为什么跟头犟驴似的？！”罗米恩否认道。他脑子里一个小小的声音提醒他说，他是在和一匹马说话，虽然他觉得自己能听懂，但那并没让他成为图尔巩——只是让他看起来有点精神失常……

闪蹄向后转回去，又跺了跺蹄子，发出一阵嘶嘶声，这使迈格林感觉他正在挑战马儿的耐心，于是他明智地直入主题：

“我能理解你因为我骑你而恨我，但是在我放你自由之后，我还以为我俩已经扯平了。”罗米恩接着说。闪蹄的嘶鸣声听起来像大笑，这给了迈格林一种印象——这匹马儿的自由还轮不到他来给，“你为什么在我婚礼的日子，把那名我真的不想看见的精灵带到这里来？”

马儿安静地听着精灵说话。

“我不是抱怨埃欧尔来了。至少现在不是。但看起来，自始至终，你都在你的能力范围内不遗余力地搞得我苦不堪言。我对你而言这么不堪忍受吗？”

闪蹄将一只大大的棕色眼睛转向迈格林，突然之间，画面和声音涌入了精灵的脑海。通过来自一匹马的奇怪视角，他在世界边缘看见了两名男性精灵，他们孤零零地，看起来失魂落魄。虽然景象十分朦胧，但他还是认出了他们——那是埃欧尔和库茹芬，身着亡者殿堂的的无色长袍，跪在曼督斯殿堂门口，似乎在向能听闻他们的任何力量乞求……他看见，当他们发现闪蹄时，泪痕纵横的脸上浮现出困惑的表情，爬了起来。他们小心地走向那匹马，不可置信地看着它。最后，高大的辛达和黑发的诺多像老朋友一样抱在一起，如孩子般释然地大笑起来。

罗米恩又看见了他们，他们躺在月下新生的草坪上，他听见他们小声地交谈着。他无法精确地听明白他们的话语，但能通过直觉会意，就像听懂闪蹄的话一样。他们正向着提力安旅行，谈论着他们的儿子、过去的错误、他们依然爱着的家庭。通过这些事，他们被连接在了一起。

最后，他看见埃欧尔和库茹芬在疏通一座被堵塞的水坝，从头到脚埋在泥巴里。迈格林通过闪蹄的知识得知，为了得体地出席他们儿子的婚礼，他们用打工换得的钱购买了衣服。两位父亲饱含着一种焦虑不安的希望，那希望温和而踌躇不已，却没有丝毫恶意。那就是马儿所看见的，也是它载着那两名精灵一路横越阿门洲的原因。

罗米恩眨了眨眼。他已经回到了现实中，近距离凝视着闪蹄潮湿的眼睛。铁匠一个踉跄，向后退去。

“妈的……”他咒骂着，仍在试图弄懂他看见的东西。

也就是说，闪蹄终究并不恨他，也不恨埃欧尔和库茹芬——他们确确实实地变了。在他们严厉面庞的冷硬线条和他们洒下的热泪背后，也有温柔的情感，而且他们发自内心地悔改了。和他们在图尔巩房前阶梯上斗嘴时表现出来的不同，他们甚至根本不憎恨对方。

“我收回前言，闪蹄。”迈格林终于开口道，“我收回所有的话。你真的是一匹最高贵的马儿。”

闪蹄害羞地嘶鸣一声，慢慢地跑开了，好像被这句话感动得没法再待在铁匠面前一般。

迈格林摇着头。谁能想到闪蹄居然是个多愁善感的家伙？

……

与此同时，一辆饰有维拉纹章的梵雅马车到达了图尔巩宅邸的入口。一位有些不知所措的女精灵踏出马车，她身着的淡绿色长裙是如此美丽，简直像由迷雾和梦境织就的一般。图尔巩的管家热情地欢迎了她，随后迅速跑上楼去通知他的领主，泰尔佩的母亲已经到达。

图茹卡诺虽然习惯于尽可能威风凛凛地行走，此刻却冲下螺旋的楼梯去迎接她，以防她撞上客厅里的库茹芬。不幸的是，他到得不太及时——在他能看到这对早已疏远的夫妻之前，已经听见了走廊里余音绕梁的耳光声。

库茹芬站在他妻子面前，两人都身量轻盈，身材像一个模子里刻出来的一样。图茹卡诺一直觉得，他们是天造地设的一对，两人的婚姻肯定能长长久久，然而事实恰恰相反。他几乎认不出玛丽林迪恩的脸了——他上次见到她已经是一个纪元以前，然而对他而言，库茹芬的脸却十分熟悉——阿塔林凯正在无言中怒火中烧，他灰色眼眸中危险的晦暗令人难以淡忘。

谢天谢地，费诺里安的怒火看起来只针对他自己，他正试着向玛丽林迪恩道歉，那是图茹卡诺从没见他做过的事。玛丽林迪恩看也不看他，而是转向高大的诺洛芬威后裔，寻求他雄壮身躯的庇护。

“图茹卡诺殿下。”玛丽林迪恩欠身向他问好，“感谢您邀请我。我只是想在我儿子和他伴侣的婚礼上送上祝福。”

“您到得正是时候！我们正准备启程。”图尔巩回礼道，“亲爱的族人，请来这边。见到您会让令郎非常高兴的。”

玛丽林迪恩看起来有些羞涩，当然了，毕竟她远离精灵社会已经很久了。她跟着图尔巩向楼梯走去。

“庆典是今天举行吗？”她问，“我不知道他们还未举行婚礼。”

“这是好事，说明连维拉都在关注我们家。”图尔巩微笑道，“您的主人伊尔牟肯定知道。”

他们交谈着走上二楼，图尔巩向她解释了订婚的完整经过。和玛丽林迪恩不同，他并未忽视一直跟随他们到楼梯底部的暗影。库茹芬注视着他们走进他不被邀请进入的地方，满脸嫉妒之色。

图尔巩几乎要为凯勒布林博的父亲感到难受了。几乎。

埃兰葳正和泰尔佩在一起，把最后几串珠子串进他的黑发和层层叠叠的礼服中。图尔巩带着玛丽林迪恩走了进去，于是为了跑向他的母亲，凯勒布林博从埃兰葳让他坐着的椅子上跳了起来，几乎把他的发型毁了。

“妈妈！”凯勒布林博大喊。

“泰尔佩，别动！”玛丽林迪恩让他停下，“我到你那里去。”

她的确那么做了，握住她儿子的手抬起，亲吻他的手背。

“你好看极了，我的孩子。”她充满欣赏地对他的礼服点着头说。

泰尔佩笑了，近乎羞赧地看向一边。

“非常感谢你们对这一切的照料。”玛丽林迪恩转向图尔巩和埃兰葳，“我欠你们太多了。”

“别这么说——我们很乐意那么做，而且我们像爱自己的女婿一样爱着泰尔佩。”图尔巩的妻子否认道，“我们都知道您过得并不容易。您能来到这里，我们的家族能再次团聚，已经足够了。”

玛丽林迪恩感激地点点头，而凯勒布林博对埃兰葳笑了笑。

“谢谢您，伯母。”他说，“早在罗米恩和我结婚之前，你们就对我视如己出，我永远不会忘记当那么多人对我抱有疑虑时，你们是怎样给我一个机会的。”

“而我们也不会后悔。”图尔巩总结道，“来吧，埃兰葳，我们让他们独处一会儿。我确定泰尔佩的母亲会很乐意编完他的辫子的。”

……

提力安的婚礼通常在日落时开始，根据精灵的文化，那是新一天的开端，也是也是新婚者崭新起点的象征。

迈格林和凯勒布林博二人的婚礼也是如此，而且，正如图尔巩所说，他找到了一个完美的地点，就在距离提力安城墙大约一里的地方。在反射出夕阳柔和色彩的湖畔，古老橡树林的边缘，竖起了一座白木树冠，上面点缀着野花，两名精灵就在那里正式宣誓。

两人十指相扣，他们的婚戒如同双圣树般闪闪发光，许多宾客对凯勒布林博的造物的美妙赞叹不已，这令他笑得更开心了。

“它们还有很多隐藏的特性。”当宾客们为他们欢呼雀跃之时，他神秘兮兮地对迈格林说，“我等不及要看你一探究竟了。”

“不愧是工匠——”罗米恩佯怒地叹息，“享受此刻吧，你还有一辈子的时间向我展示你的才能。”

“我很享受。”他得意洋洋地笑着呢喃，“只是想一心二用一下。”

迈格林知道，他们都很高兴能找到真爱。能在息息相关的每个人面前执起对方的手，能公开宣布并重申他们的联结，则令他们更加愉悦。这远远超出他想象中自己应得的，他感觉自己几乎要融化成喜悦之海中的水滴。然而，他还是有自控力的，因此他说道：

“不过，我还是很惊讶我会得到发银光的一枚。我还以为你把所有银色的东西都留给了你自己。”

“那就是你得到它的原因。”凯勒布林博转身背对宾客，直视着他，“而我得到了金色的一枚，因为那让我想起你。”

罗米恩顿时脸红了，为了藏起他的满脸傻笑，他再次吻了吻泰尔佩。

……

几排桌子已为客人摆好，草坪间点起了小小的灯笼。一队歌手被请来负责乐曲并给舞会提供伴奏，舞会总是在欢宴后举行，而且很可能是一场婚礼中精灵们最喜欢的部分。几乎和起泡酒难分上下。

天空澄澈无云，柔和星光洒满了整场晚宴，出席的精灵比任何人预料的都要多。看起来，芬威家族中所有活着的成员都出现了。凯勒布林博数年未见、迈格林从没见过的亲戚们都来向他们执意，祝福他们的婚姻幸福美满。

泰尔佩和罗米恩从排着长队的客人那里收下祝福和礼物，而伊瑞皙和玛丽林迪恩喝酒喝到了一起，大笑着安慰对方，与此同时，在铺着雪白桌布的桌子另一头，库茹芬和埃欧尔似乎在做同样的事。

在宴会中，埃欧尔鼓起勇气邀请阿瑞蒂尔跳舞，库茹芬则好像一边祈祷一边对他的前妻如法炮制。两位夫人都拒绝了她们昔日的配偶，一起走进舞池，让男人们在一旁干瞪眼。然而，在库茹芬又喝了几杯酒，开始趴在埃欧尔的肩膀上啜泣之后，玛丽林迪恩对他产生了恻隐之心，前去邀他跳舞。埃欧尔转向伊瑞皙，他恳切的凝视是如此可怜巴巴，以至于白公主重重地叹了口气，随即将她高得出奇的丈夫拉向了舞池。

泰尔佩和迈格林也在跳舞，阿瑞蒂尔和埃欧尔绕着舞池活力四射地转圈，险些把他俩撞到一边。那让他们难以避免碰撞，差点被库茹芬的腿绊倒——后者在一舞中途单膝跪地，正在恳求玛丽林迪恩的原谅。

聚集在一起的精灵们喝得上了头，在家庭团聚面前变得非常情绪化，很快，大家就开始为两个破碎的家庭重圆而欢呼。

“没想到，除了宣布我们的结合，我妈妈还能找到其他方式让我如此难堪。”罗米恩说着带泰尔佩离开了舞池，直直走向酒桌。

凯勒布林博发自内心地哈哈大笑，从罗米恩手中夺过嗞嗞作响的酒，给两人按健康剂量各倒了一杯红酒。

“这更加醉人。”他解释说，“而且，我觉得我们都会需要它的。”

迈格林将酒一饮而尽。

……

那一晚，夜星像急着沉下一样在空中短暂地露了个面，在它落下之后，罗米恩的外甥出现在了庆典上。埃雅仁迪尔盛装打扮，一到场就去了酒桌，和官宣结婚的新人碰面。等到金发男子得到了错过的酒水，双手各捧着一杯红酒，他才漫步走向迈格林，久经日晒的脸上挂着十分孩子气的笑容。

“我新婚的舅舅在哪儿呢！”水手一面大喊着，一面双手抱住了黑眸的精灵。

罗米恩把目光从泰尔佩身上移开，发觉自己被半精灵抱着，而且被在脸颊上响亮地亲了几下。出于某些原因，埃雅仁迪尔一直很喜欢他舅舅，即便其他人因为迈格林对伊缀尔的无果爱情而认为他阴暗又刻薄。

“小心点！”迈格林警告他，他差点把红酒洒在了自己闪闪发光的白色长袍上。

“我太为你高兴了，舅舅！”埃雅仁迪尔一边说，一边企图继续把罗米恩抱在怀中，索吻一般用面颊摩擦着精灵的脸。与此同时，迈格林试图挣脱，他让他丈夫联想起了一只发火的猫。泰尔佩因脑海中的景象而轻笑起来。

“谢谢你了，外甥。”迈格林说，“但是现在放开我。放开……”

“我冷酷无情的舅舅——即便在此刻，也没有东西能融化你的铁石心肠……”埃雅仁迪尔叹息着，但松开了手，让迈格林尽可能体面地走了出去。“除了对这个家伙——”埃雅仁迪尔冲泰尔佩眨了眨眼。

“你的秘诀是什么，凯勒布林博？”半精灵问得话里有话，让泰尔佩认真地考虑起在捂住脸前应当怎么回答他，但埃雅仁迪尔大喊起来：“喔等等，别告诉我！我不确定我是不是想知道！”

“走开，你这个熊孩子！”罗米恩嘘声道，埃雅仁迪尔哈哈大笑。

“没问题，我知道了，你俩忙得很，而我打扰到你们了。”他说，“但让我给你俩一句忠告吧。要幸福地生活在一起啊！这就是我给你们的所有建议。”

说完，埃雅仁迪尔跑向独自噘着嘴坐着的埃尔汶，把手里的红酒洒得其他精灵满身都是。

“这话被他说出来真的挺怪的。”泰尔佩评论道。

“即使他能改变自己的命运，我也不确定他是否会那么做。另外，真为他感到抱歉。”罗米恩带着歉意转向凯勒布林博。

“没什么好抱歉的。”泰尔佩微笑着牵起迈格林的手，带他走到了乐声和宾客们高谈阔论的声音没那么响的地方，这样他们就能无需提高音量地交谈，“我和人类相处过。我知道他们是怎么样的。”

“他只是半个人类，不过，他比图奥更像人类。”罗米恩说着，在一棵点起节日灯盏的橡树底下的长凳上坐了下来。

“这并非缺点。我觉得他的行事让人耳目一新。”凯勒布林博说。

“你能看到万事万物的光明面，不是么。”罗米恩温和地笑了笑，满怀欣赏地注视着他的爱人。

泰尔佩靠过去短促地吻了他一下，然后带着思索的神色挪开身子。

“我想知道我还能不能再见到埃尔隆德。”他叹息着说，悄无声息地用手臂环住罗米恩的腰，把他拥得更近。

“我不知道。”罗米恩看着水晶灯下、草丛中起舞的精灵们说道，“我非常愿意见见他，因为他既是你的朋友，又是我的族人。”

“我之前跟埃睿尼安谈过。”泰尔佩回忆着，“他说他安排过，如果他身亡，就将我托付给他的戒指传给埃尔隆德。”

迈格林皱眉，感觉到了凯勒布林博内心深处的不安。

“所以，现在埃尔隆德持有火之戒和风之戒？”他问，他丈夫严肃地点了点头。

“我希望持有它们不会给他招致任何灾祸。”泰尔佩叹着气总结。

“你为什么会替他害怕？索伦已经在战争中被击败，人人都说，至尊戒已然失落。”

“至尊戒会被找到的。”凯勒布林博阴郁地说，他的面庞在痛苦中扭曲，“喔，罗米恩，我给这个世界带来了如此之多的灾难。有的时候我在想，我作了那么多恶，你为什么还会选择我呢？”

“泰尔佩。”迈格林握住费诺里安的手捏紧，“我爱你。”

“谢谢。”泰尔佩微笑着靠过去又吻了他一下，“我也爱你。”

“总有一天，索伦会为他所做的一切付出代价，不论是对这个世界还是对你我，就像他的旧主人那样。”罗米恩继续道，“我知道的。”

“罗米恩——”泰尔佩凑过去近距离地凝望着他的眼睛，“这真的是你吗？这份乐观主义是怎么回事，你确定你不是顶着罗米恩的脸的骗子……”

迈格林噗嗤一笑，拨开他丈夫精心编织的发辫，缩了回去。

“没错，是我。我觉得你那不切实际的乐观主义终于开始感染我了。”另一名精灵说，“但这只是暂时的，我向你保证。”

“最好不要。”凯勒布林博轻笑，“或者，如果确实如此，我一定会时不时让我的乐观主义跟你亲密接触——”

罗米恩高兴地大笑起来。

“喔真的吗？我不介意的。而且，我不知道我有没有彻彻底底地表达过我对你的喜欢。”他把凯勒布林博拥进怀抱中，把他拉过来坐在自己腿上，紧紧地抱着他的腰。

“你怎么回事？”泰尔佩咧嘴一笑，但只在迈格林腿上装模作样地反抗了一下。

“说实话我不知道。”罗米恩承认道，他把脸在泰尔佩的长袍里埋了一会儿，然后抬头看他，大大的黑眼睛里带着近乎让人难以置信的快活，“这都是你、你的乐观主义和甜言蜜语对我干的好事。我被彻底毁了。”

“如果‘被毁’的意思是‘坠入爱河’，那我可不道歉。”泰尔佩低头冲他眨眨眼，伸出一只手环住迈格林黑色的脑袋、珍珠、缎带、发辫等等所有一切，把他拉进了他礼服的丝质褶皱中再次抱住了他。

“我太爱你了，你不会信的。”罗米恩再次抬眼坦白道，眼中泪光闪烁，“你就是我的星光。我迷人的丈夫啊。你太美了，让我无法呼吸，你的双眼比秘银还要闪耀。我还是无法相信我能和你在一起。”

“真要命。”泰尔佩说，他已经转过了身，因为他感觉自己的脸已经红得像熟透的苹果一样了。他从没想过居然能听到迈格林对自己说出这种话，更没想过他居然如此乐于说出它们。

“泰尔佩，我从没见过你脸这么红！我说什么啦？”罗米恩轻笑着，把他抱得更紧了。

“你知道自己说了什么，而且我拜托你别说第二遍。再听到那种甜言蜜语，我会晕过去的。”凯勒布林博说，他仍在试图隐藏自己的尴尬，不敢看迈格林的眼睛。

“抱歉，泰尔佩，不过我觉得我刚刚找到了你的弱点，我以后得毫不留情地利用它！”罗米恩笑道，“如果我早知道有选择地说几句话就能让你失去理智，我会早点跟你讲这些东西的。”

“我从没想过你能讲出那种腻歪的空话……”凯勒布林博假意谴责道，他逼着自己回望向罗米恩，但忍不住用手在脸颊上磨来磨去，好像那样可以磨掉他的脸红一样。

“你还是不知道我能对你说什么。”迈格林低声说，把凯勒布林博拉近身前直到他能在他耳边低语，以防某位微醺的客人撞见这一幕，或对这对恋人的关注有些过高。

“下次我要你的时候，”罗米恩耳语道，“我会用我的赞美让你缴械投降，使你彻底无法抵抗、顺从于我，然后我就要用我的方式对付你……”

凯勒布林博噗嗤一笑，随后降低音量以和迈格林的声音相配：

“你最好抓住良机。不然我会大失所望的。”

“所以，你不觉得跟性有关的东西丢脸，可‘你真美’这种简单的话却能让你脸红？”罗米恩摇着头，“说真的，泰尔佩，别告诉我你对此一无所知！”

凯勒布林博试图控制住自己的羞愧。迈格林的恭维对他产生了巨大的影响，那并不是说他不知道自己很英俊，只是……

“当你说那种话的时候，就是另一回事了。”他说着倾身过去，用一个久久的吻令他闭了嘴。

罗米恩满足地叹了口气。

“由我说出那种话对你这么重要，我很高兴。”他们分开的时候，他喃喃道。

“当然很重要了。只有你能让我有这种感觉。”凯勒布林博说，这一次，换成罗米恩看起意乱情迷了。

他把脸藏进泰尔佩的长袍里，但脸红一直蔓延到了耳朵，他粉红色的耳尖可没法被藏起来。

“我觉得我也找到了让你缴械投降的办法，亲爱的。”泰尔佩说，“我会对你宽大为怀的，就像你对我一样。”

“我们确实很般配。”罗米恩长叹一声，和凯勒布林博拉开距离好看着他，“你的木匠朋友自始至终都是对的。”

“我们得找他订一张双人床放到屋里。而且我敢保证，他会学会感激你的存在的，毕竟你给他带来了那么多生意。”

“没错，是我，而不是什么会生出很多诺多小孩、簇拥整座森林的女孩子。”罗米恩咧嘴一笑。

“我不觉得他会在意那个——我们现在在提力安生活了。”凯勒布林博回以微笑，“我们搬走了，这是他应该感谢你的另一个原因。”

“别否认你自己的贡献——如果不是你，我的生活永远不会走上正轨。”迈格林摇头。

“我们都不会。”凯勒布林博表示同意，“我很高兴我邂逅了你。”

“我也是。”他的丈夫说，两人再次吻上彼此。

……

就这样，两位无望的单身汉结婚了，他们鼓舞了许多孤独的精灵做同样的事，其中起了较大作用的不是他们作出的示范，而是继续开放他们的后花园以供约会。那很大程度上是没办法的事——满怀希望单身汉的婚戒铺作为一个寻找真爱的地方已经名扬维林诺南北，这可没有多少商量的余地。

阿瑞蒂尔和埃欧尔在他们儿子的婚礼后不久就在一起了。真的不太久。白公主热血沸腾，无法否认自己的情感，拽着她发若星光的辛达前夫进了附近的橡树林，在那里，他们……重申了他们的誓言。这让埃欧尔非常高兴，发誓永远不再对她颐指气使，而且会做一名好丈夫……怎么说呢，那是埃欧尔通常的贤者状态——言听计从而且什么都愿意说。在那之后他们的关系中发生了什么事，就是另一个故事了。

库茹芬不得不卑躬屈膝，无数次拜访罗瑞恩，在那里进行忏悔并帮助有需要的人，因为玛丽林迪恩觉得那非常合适。费诺最诡计多端的儿子毫无怨言地承受了那些赎罪，不过私底下对他们的儿子抱怨过那些措施，以及在双手迫不及待地要创造什么东西——什么东西都行！——之时，却不得不从早到晚帮助沉睡的或者生病的精灵所带来的痛苦。因此，凯勒布林博替他造了一间小工房，配有一个小小的生活区和一张双人床以防万一。泰尔佩祝他父亲能再次俘获他母亲的芳心，不过他告诉他，他不会插足此事，也不会替库茹芬对她说好话，因为那得由她自己决定。这倒不是说阿塔林凯没有跪下来乞求过。幸好，他确实对新的铸造间心存感激，而且恰当地对他的儿子表示了感谢之情，而没有使用在中土时展现出的库茹芬式的傲慢无礼。

图尔巩则制订了他的新计划以实现泰尔佩建造一座城的梦想，那座城市能容纳所有工匠和学者。因此，在集合他们的聪明才智之后，只过了一个世纪，一座那样的城市便拔地而起。

罗米恩和丈夫一起搬了过去，将他手艺的秘密对一整个新世代的金属匠、矿工和勘探者倾囊相授。当为新城市选择管理者时，凯勒布林博发现他爱人的位置已然无法取代。迈格林展现出了统治的天赋，这项天赋在被付诸实践之前没被任何人注意到。他也非常享受这一角色，让凯勒布林博有了更多时间和其他大师交流，这是泰尔佩在欧斯特-因-埃蒂尔不得不兼任领主时梦寐以求的。

闪蹄在提力安四周的美丽原野上漫游了数个世纪，每当泰尔佩和罗米恩在泉水边试图……游泳，或者旅行途中在茂盛的草地上……休息时，它就会凭空出现在一旁吃草。它不停地惹迈格林发火，直到图尔巩终于和马儿谈了谈，发现这头动物被图茹卡诺黑眸的外甥吸引了，想获得他的注意。这个问题被解决之后，托图尔巩的福，闪蹄成了迈格林的私人坐骑。罗米恩立刻发现得到这一特权必须付出代价，比如再也不能骑别的马，不论理由为何，不过除此之外，闪蹄算得上一匹身强体壮而且一日千里的骏马，从此迈格林再未输过和泰尔佩林夸的比赛。他确保每一次赢过后都向他索要应得的福利，而一段时间以后，他开始思索或许泰尔佩每次对他发起挑战的目的就是输掉以后付出那份他分外期待的奖励。

当然了，罗米恩和泰尔佩的结合是个爆炸性新闻，在人称“阿尔达的第三纪元”的时代，他们的幸福生活没有受到任何伤毁。至于第三纪元末，老朋友们回归、宿敌被诛杀之时又发生了什么，可能会在其他地方得到讲述，也可能不会。不过就目前而言，关于两名不幸的精灵是如何走在了一起、又是如何让他们的生活变得更好的故事到此结束，就让我们讲到这里吧。

☆. 。 .:* ・ °☆. 。 .:* ・ ° THE END ☆. 。 .:* ・ °☆. 。 .:* ・ °

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> *两枚戒指发出双圣树般的光芒，是因为它们是本文第一章里提到的那种——一枚发金光，一枚发银光，当两人十指相扣时，看起来就像金银交辉:D
> 
> 结束了！我希望在这里一切难题都已迎刃而解，而且有一个总体上让人满意的结局。说实话，我都不知道婚礼的部分该写什么！你可能会觉得我有更好的东西，但实际上我什么也没有……反正，真正重要的不是婚礼，对吧？真正重要的是爱情……甜甜腻腻的爱情……:D  
> 总之，我对支持这篇文章并在几乎每一章下面留评论的各位表示由衷的感谢！你们是最棒的，要不是有你们，我也写不完这篇小说，因为我真的很需要批评、鼓励和热度。诸位帮了大忙，所以谢谢你们！  
> 也要特别感谢其余那些评论了一两处的朋友，我也很感激你们的支持！  
> 至于那些没留过评论的，快来——最后一章了——这是给我你的爱意的最佳时间:D  
> 无论如何，感谢每一位读者，希望大家看得愉快！
> 
> 狼君：  
> ……That’s it，耗时四个月，中文十二万字，“希望之单身汉婚戒铺”中译工作到此结束！  
> 【一开始用这个合集名其实是玩希望之花的梗来着，反正直到最后我都没有翻译这篇文的标题xxx】  
> 现在想想这个翻译工程其实诞生得很凑巧，契机不过是三月的一天，索银在周历工作群里说了一句她看过摊牌和鼹鼠cp的文，然后我那个时候刚刚进入猛吸鼹鼠骨灰阶段，就非常好奇地顺路爬了过去。然后一发不可收拾，我在满脑子这篇文吹出的粉红泡泡的影响下，运用我学了十几年的哑巴英语要来了授权，然后整个学期就在每天搞几千字中丝滑地流淌而过……  
> 我真的非常感谢这篇文和它的作者太太。满互联网爬鼹鼠同人爬了几个月，这一篇还是我在【传统HE类型】的文里见过的最最最最最HE的，非常标准的有情人终成眷属，虽然是拉郎但是拉得也很合理，会让人感觉“啊这两只精的相处模式应该就是这样的吧呼呼呼”。婚戒铺对我来说简直就是fix everything的存在，这四个月内每次我被其他文刀得倒地不起就会冲过去翻译个一两千字，马上就感觉活过来了……甚至有些时候在三次元碰见一些烦心事，也会用猛磕婚戒铺的方式来让自己放松下来。更别说我这个学期没选上英语课，所以这份翻译活对我来说就是学英语……婚戒铺大恩大德，没齿难忘.jpg  
> 当然，我也特别感激亲爱的索银！从一开始到最后，索银真的帮了我特别多！和索银聊天分享生活也超级开心，能遇到这么温柔又认真的小可爱真的太好了（泪从嘴里喷了出来）  
> 同样感谢帮我beta了第六章的Elenar（泪从头顶滋了出来）  
> 最后，感谢lof上的每一位读者！这半年来随着lof审查的愈发严厉，这篇文也经历了多次跌宕起伏的pb流浪搬家，在这种情况下诸君还能给这篇文留下评论和热度，真的非常感谢！你们的评论我都有好好看好好珍藏，虽然我这个话废有的时候不一定回复……  
> 最后的最后，我猛吸鼹鼠骨灰也已经快半年了，这个人物犯了很多错、走了很多弯路而且把自己走死了，我不会否认他的黑暗面，但我希望微光之子终能找到自己的光明和救赎——无论以何种方式。同样地，也祝福诸君。
> 
> 我哔哔得太多了，也许索银也想说几句，大伙掌声有请。
> 
> 索银：  
> 感谢狼君的邀请！我是索银，我也打算哔哔几句！这篇文是我在19年AO3疯狂扫宝钻同人时期扫到的，也是这篇文让我逐渐理解并且爱上了小鼹鼠这个角色！这篇文可以说是帮我走近了小鼹鼠，也是ao3上屈指可数鼹鼠HE。我基本上是连轴转加熬夜把它看完的，看完以后还意犹未尽总是想起他们，这辈子没有想过拉郎能这么好吃【大声嚎哭】  
> 所以当初和狼狼聊天的时候也只是顺便安利了一下，没想到狼狼爽快的吃上头了后决定要开始翻译！那可是大工程啊，非常的辛苦！为了我们黄金的梦想我决定要助狼狼一臂之力，来做beta！在这几个月的时间里面，我跟着翻译以新的角度再一次读完了这篇文，有了更多的感触，无法用简短的话语来表述这中间的心路历程，很快乐很开心，可以说每周都充满新的惊喜，Beta起来夜完全不会觉得累  
> 作者太厉害！狼君太厉害了！我只是尽了微不足道的力帮忙还原这个美妙的旅程给读者们，谢谢你们能看到这里~


End file.
